


Husky và sư tôn mèo trắng của hắn

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Văn án lời ít ý nhiều:Ta vốn mơ ước ôm sư huynh về, nào ngờ lại ôm nhầm… sư tôn?Khốn nạn công x Ngang ngược thụVăn án dài dòng:Mặc Nhiên cảm thấy việc mình bái Sở Vãn Ninh làm sư phụ đúng là một sai lầm.Sư tôn của hắn quả thực rất giống mèo, mà hắn thì lại giống một con chó ngu si lắc đầu vẫy đuôi.Chó mèo cần cách li sinh sản, chó ngu hoàn toàn không hề muốn xòe cái vuốt lông của hắn với con mèo kia.Ban đầu hắn cho rằng, chó thì nên ở bên chó, tỉ như sư huynh của hắn, xinh xắn dễ bảo, giống như một bé chó đuôi cuộn đáng yêu, hai người bọn họ ở bên nhau nhất định rất xứng đôi.Thế nhưng sau khi chết đi sống lại, sống cả hai đời, kẻ cuối cùng hắn tha về ổ, đều là cái kẻ lúc đầu hắn không thèm để vào mắt, con mèo sư tôn trắng như tuyết.Ngu banh nóc Husky công x tsun cáu kỉnh mèo trắng thụTag nội dung: Niên hạ, ngược luyến tình thâm, tiên hiệp tu chân, trùng sinhNhân vật chính: Mặc Nhiên, Sở Vãn NinhVai phụ: Tiết Mông, Sư Muội, Mai Hàm Tuyết, một Liễu, một Nhứ, Diệp Vong Tích
Relationships: Mặc Nhiên/Sở Vãn Ninh





	1. Chapter 1

Khi Mặc Nhiên còn chưa làm hoàng đế, luôn có người chửi hắn là chó.

Dân làng chửi hắn thằng chó, đường đệ chửi hắn đồ chó chết, còn mẹ nuôi hắn là lợi hại nhất, chửi hắn đồ chó con.

Đương nhiên, chung quy cũng có một vài miêu tả liên quan đến chó không tính là quá sai. Chẳng hạn như những mảnh tình ngắn ngủi của hắn, bao giờ cũng có vẻ vờ vịt giận dỗi, trách hắn sức eo trên giường như chó đực, miệng thì nói lời câu hồn đoạt phách, hung khí dưới thân lại lấy cả mạng người ta, nhưng chớp mắt lại khoe khoang với người ngoài, làm người người ở ngõa tứ _(kĩ viện)_ đều biết Mặc Vi Vũ hắn người đẹp sức còn mạnh, thử qua rồi thì đắc chí vừa lòng, chưa thử qua thì tâm nhung trí nhớ.

Không thể không nói, những người này nói rất đúng, Mặc Nhiên quả thực giống một con chó ngu lắc đầu vẫy đuôi.

Mãi đến khi hắn lên làm Đế vương giới Tu Chân, tên gọi này mới đột nhiên biến mất.

Ngày nọ, có tiểu tiên môn ở xa biên cương tặng hắn một con chó con.

Con chó kia màu xám trắng đan xen, trên trán có ba đốm lửa, trông hơi giống sói. Thế mà lớn lên chỉ to bằng quả dưa, đầu óc cũng như quả dưa nốt, béo tròn đến mức lăn được, lại cảm thấy mình rất uy phong, điên rồ chạy khắp đại điện, mấy lần muốn bò lên bậc thang cao cao, nhìn cho rõ kẻ ung dung đang ngồi trên đế vị, nhưng bởi vì chân thật sự quá ngắn, cuối cùng toàn thất bại.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm cái thứ chả có sức lực gì kia, thế nhìn cục lông không não chốc lát, bỗng nhiên cười, vừa cười vừa khẽ mắng, đồ chó.

Chó con nhanh chóng lớn thành chó to, chó to thành chó già, chó già lại thành chó chết.

Hai mắt Mặc Nhiên nhắm lại, mở ra, cuộc đời của hắn, vinh nhục thăng trầm, hoặc dậy hoặc nằm, đã trôi qua ba mươi hai năm.

Cái gì hắn cũng chơi chán rồi, cảm thấy nhạt nhẽo lại còn cô đơn, người quen bên cạnh mấy năm nay càng ngày càng ít, ngay cả “Ba đốm lửa” cũng mạng chó về trời, hắn cảm thấy cũng đã đến lúc, nên kết thúc rồi.

Ngắt một quả nho tròn trịa bóng loáng từ mâm đựng trái cây, chậm rãi lột đi lớp vỏ tím.

Động tác của hắn ung dung thành thục, giống như Khương Vương trong lều lột y sam của Hồ Cơ, có chút biếng nhác nhàm chán. Thịt quả xanh biếc trong suốt rung động nhẹ trên đầu ngón tay hắn, nước quả mọng rỉ ra, màu tím âm u nhạt nhẽo, giống như chim nhạn ngậm ráng đỏ đến, tựa như hoa hải đường thiếp đi lúc xuân về.

Lại như máu dơ bẩn.

Hắn vừa nuốt xuống miệng cái vị ngọt ngấy, vừa ngắm nghía ngón tay của mình, sau đó lười biếng nhấc mí mắt.

Hắn nghĩ, sắp đến lúc rồi.

Hắn cũng nên xuống Địa ngục thôi.

Mặc Nhiên, tự Vi Vũ.

Quân vương giới Tu chân đời thứ nhất.

Để ngồi vào vị trí này đúng là không dễ, không chỉ cần pháp thuật vượt trội, mà còn cần da mặt dày kiên cố.

Trước thời của hắn, Thập đại môn phái giới Tu Chân địa vị ngang nhau, như rồng cuộn hổ nằm. Các môn phái cản trở lẫn nhau, dù là ai cũng không thể lấy sức một mình mà xoay chuyển trời đất. Huống chi chư vị chưởng môn đều là nhân tài kiệt xuất đã đọc bao nhiêu thứ kinh điển, dù muốn phong cho mình một danh hiệu chơi chơi, cũng sẽ kiêng dè ngòi bút Sử quan, sợ mang trên lưng tiếng xấu muôn đời.

Nhưng Mặc Nhiên thì khác.

Hắn là lưu manh.

Chuyện người khác không dám làm, cuối cùng hắn đã làm cả. Uống rượu ngon cay nhất nhân gian, cưới nữ nhân đẹp nhất trên đời, đầu tiên là trở thành minh chủ tu tiên giới Đạp Tiên Quân, sau lại tự phong làm Đế.

Vạn dân quỳ mọp.

Tất cả những người không muốn quỳ xuống đều bị hắn đuổi cùng giết tuyệt, những năm hắn cai quản thiên hạ, giới Tu Chân có thể nói là máu chảy thành sông, đau thương trải rộng. Vô số nghĩa sĩ phẫn nộ chịu chết, Nho Phong Môn trong thập đại môn phái còn lâm nạn hoàn toàn.

Sau nữa, ngay cả ân sư truyền dạy Mặc Nhiên cũng khó thoát khỏi nanh vuốt của hắn, bại trận trong lúc quyết đấu với Mặc Nhiên, bị ái đồ ngày xưa bắt về cung điện cầm tù, không ai biết tung tích của y.

Vốn là thiên hạ thái bình, giang sơn tươi đẹp, đột nhiên mờ mịt chướng khí.

Cẩu hoàng đế Mặc Nhiên không có đọc qua mấy sách, lại là kẻ chẳng kiêng nể điều gì, vậy nên lúc hắn cầm quyền, chuyện hoang đường tầng tầng lớp lớp, lại nói về danh hiệu năm đó.

Ba năm đầu tiên hắn làm hoàng đế, niên hiệu “Vương Bát” _(con rùa)_ , là hắn nghĩ tới lúc ngồi bên hồ nước cho cá ăn.

Ba năm thứ hai, niên hiệu “Ộp”, bởi vì ngày hè hắn nghe được tiếng ếch kêu trong viện, cho rằng đây là linh cảm trời ban, không thể cô phụ.

Những sĩ phu uyên bác dân gian từng nghĩ là sẽ không có niên hiệu nào thê thảm hơn “Vương Bát” và “Ộp”, nhưng chung quy bọn họ vẫn là không hiểu gì về Mặc Vi Vũ.

Ba năm thứ ba, ở địa phương bắt đầu rục rịch, bất kể là tu Phật, tu Đạo, hay Linh tu, những nhóm nghĩa sĩ giang hồ không chịu được sự tàn bạo của mặc Nhiên, cũng bắt đầu liên tiếp phát động tranh giành khởi nghĩa.

Thế là, lần này Mặc Nhiên nghiêm túc suy nghĩ hồi lâu, qua vô số dự thảo, một niên hiệu kinh thiên địa khiếp quỷ thần ngang nhiên ra đời ——– “Kích Bãi”.

Ngụ ý thì tốt, Thủy Hoàng vắt hết óc nghĩ ra được hai chữ, lấy ý thiện là “Bãi binh hưu qua” _(Ngừng binh buông mác – ý chỉ đình chiến)_. Chỉ có điều dân gian nói ra lại có hơi ngại ngùng.

Nhất là không biết chữ, nghe lại càng ngại hơn.

Năm thứ nhất gọi năm Kích Bãi nguyên niên _(tròn năm Kích Bãi đầu tiên)_ , thế nào lại nghe giống năm Dương Vật tròn.

_(Kích bãi pinyin là /jǐbà/, dương vật 鸡巴 /jība/, vì vậy khi đọc lên nghe tương tự nhau)_

Năm thứ hai gọi Dương Vật năm hai.

Dương Vật năm ba.

Có người đóng cửa phòng xong liền chửi: “Đúng là hoang đường, sao không gọi Kích Bãi lâu năm luôn đi! Sau này gặp nam tử cũng khỏi cần hỏi đối phương bao nhiêu tuổi nữa, mà hỏi đối phương bao nhiêu năm Dương Vật luôn! Ông cụ trăm tuổi thì bảo trăm năm dương vật!”

Vất vả chống đỡ ba năm, niên hiệu “Kích Bãi” này cuối cùng cũng sắp trôi qua.

Người trong thiên hạ đều run sợ trong lòng, chờ niên hiệu thứ tư của Hoàng đế bệ hạ, nhưng lần này Mặc Nhiên không có tâm tư đâu mà đặt nữa, bởi một năm qua, những rung chuyển trong Tu chân giới cuối cùng đã bộc phát toàn diện. Giang hồ nghĩa sĩ, hào kiệt tiên hiệp nén giận mười năm qua, rốt cục cũng liên hợp tung hoành, họp thành trăm vạn đại quân bao la cuồn cuộn, ép Thủy Hoàng Mặc Vi Vũ thoái vị.

Giới Tu chân không cần đế vương.

Nhất là không cần một vị bạo quân như vậy.

Sau mấy tháng chinh phạt đẫm máu, nghĩa quân cuối cùng cũng vào được chân núi Đỉnh Tử Sinh. Ngọn núi cao hiểm trở ngự ở Thục Trung _(Tứ Xuyên)_ này quanh năm lượn lờ mây mù, hoàng cung của Mặc Nhiên thì nguy nga sừng sững trên đỉnh núi.

Tên đã lên dây, việc lật đổ triều đình chỉ còn một đòn cuối cùng. Nhưng bước cuối này cũng là nguy hiểm nhất. Thấy bình minh chiến thắng lại chiếu rọi, nội bộ các liên quân vốn còn chung mối thù bắt đầu manh nha ý nghĩ khác. Vua cũ bị tiêu diệt, chắc chắn sẽ tái thiết lập trật tự mới, không có ai muốn phe mình hao nguyên khí vào lúc này, bởi vậy cũng không có ai chịu làm tiên phong trận này, dẫn đầu tấn công lên núi.

Bọn họ đều sợ tên bạo quân gian xảo hung tàn này lại đột nhiên từ trên trời giáng xuống, nhe hàm răng trắng sáng như đáng sợ như dã thú, mổ bụng, cắn vụn những kẻ dám có gan vây đánh cung điện của hắn.

Có người sắc mặt uể oải, nói : “Mặc Vi Vũ pháp lực cao thâm, làm người nham hiểm, chúng ta vẫn nên cẩn thận là trên hết, không được trúng kế của hắn.”

Các tướng lĩnh nhao nhao phụ họa.

Nhưng lúc này, một thanh niên mặt mày tuấn mỹ, dung nhan kiêu ngạo bước ra. Hắn mặc một bộ giáp mỏng màu lam bạc, đai lưng đầu sư tử, buộc đuôi ngựa cao, ở cuối búi tóc còn cài một miếng cài màu bạc tinh xảo.

Sắc mặt thanh niên này rất khó coi, hắn nói: “Đã đến chân núi rồi, các ngươi còn lằng nhà lằng nhằng ở đây không chịu đi lên, chẳng lẽ muốn đợi Mặc Vi Vũ tự trèo xuống? Đúng là lũ phế vật nhát gan sợ phiền phức!”.

Hắn nói như vậy, bầy người xung quanh liền bùng nổ.

“Tiết công tử nói sao vậy? Cái gì mà nhát gan? Phàm nhà binh nắm quyền, cẩn thận vẫn hơn. Nếu cái gì cũng không để ý như ngươi, xảy ra chuyện thì ngươi dám chịu chứ?”

Lập tức lại có người giễu cợt: “Ha ha, Tiết công tử là thiên chi kiêu tử _(con cưng của trời)_ , chúng ta chỉ là phàm phu tục tử, nếu thiên chi kiêu tử không đợi nổi muốn đi tranh đấu với Đế tôn nhân giới, vậy ngài cứ tự mình lên núi trước thôi. Chúng ta dưới chân núi bày rượu đãi tiệc, đợi ngài xách đầu Mặc Vi Vũ xuống, tốt biết bao nhiêu.”

Lời này nói có hơi quá. Một lão hòa thượng trong liên quân vội vàng ngăn thanh niên đang chuẩn bị bùng nổ lại, thay bằng một vẻ mặt hiền lành, ôn tồn hòa hoãn khuyên nhủ:

“Tiết công tử, xin nghe lão tăng một lời, lão tăng biết cậu và Mặc Vi Vũ có tư thù quá sâu. Nhưng chuyện ép thoái vị, can hệ trọng đại, cậu nhất định cân nhắc cho mọi người, cũng đừng hành động theo cảm tính.”

Mục tiêu công kích “Tiết công tử” tên là Tiết Mông, hơn mười năm trước, hắn đã từng là thiếu niên nhân tài kiệt xuất được mọi người hùa theo tán dương, thiên chi kiêu tử.

Thế nhưng vật đổi sao dời, hổ sa đồng bằng, hắn lại phải nhẫn nhịn lời mỉa mai giễu cợt của những người này, chỉ để lên núi gặp lại Mặc Nhiên.

Khuôn mặt Tiết Mông vặn vẹo, bờ môi run rẩy, nhưng vẫn cật lực kiềm chế, hỏi: “Vậy các ngươi, đến tột cùng muốn đợi tới khi nào?”

“Ít nhất phải đợi động tĩnh thêm xem đã.”

“Đúng vậy, ngộ nhỡ Mặc Vi Vũ có mai phục thì sao?”

Hòa thượng ba phải vừa rồi cũng khuyên nhủ: “Tiết công tử không nên vội, chúng ta cũng đã đến chân núi rồi, vẫn nên cẩn thận chút là tốt hơn. Dù sao thì Mặc Vi Vũ cũng đã bị vây trong cung điện, không xuống núi được. Hắn bây giờ là nỏ mạnh hết đà, không thể nào thắng nổi, chúng ta hà cớ gì phải vì chuyện gấp nhất thời, hành sự bừa bãi? Dưới núi nhiều người như vậy, bao nhiêu là danh phiệt quý tộc, chẳng may mất mạng, ai có thể phụ trách đây?”

Tiết Mông đột nhiên nổi cơn thịnh nộ: “Phụ trách? Vậy ta hỏi ông, ai có thể phụ trách tính mạng của sư tôn ta? Mặc Nhiên giam lỏng sư tôn ta mười năm rồi! Mười năm ròng rã! Sư tôn bây giờ đang ở trên núi, ngươi bảo ta làm sao chờ được?”

Vừa nghe Tiết Mông nhắc đến sư tôn của hắn, sắc mặt mọi người có phần không nén được.

Có người tỏ vẻ xấu hổ, có người thì nhìn trái nhìn phải, lúng túng không nói gì.

“Mười năm trước, Mặc Nhiên tự phong Đạp Tiên Quân, không những tàn sát bảy mươi hai thành Nho Phong Môn, còn muốn tiêu diệt cửu đại môn phái còn lại. Lại về sau, Mặc Nhiên xưng Đế, muốn đuổi cùng giết tuyệt các ngươi, hai lần đại nạn này, cuối cùng đều là ai ngăn hắn lại? Nếu không phải sư tôn ta liều chết bảo vệ, các ngươi còn có thể sống được sao? Còn có thể yên lành đứng đây nói chuyện với ta sao?”

Cuối cùng có người ho khan hai tiếng, mềm mỏng nói: “Tiết công tử, ngươi không nên tức giận. Sự tình của Sở tông sư, chúng ta… đều rất áy náy, lòng cũng cảm kích. Nhưng như ngươi nói, ngài ấy đã bị giam lỏng mười năm năm, nếu có gì cũng đã sớm… … Cho nên, ngươi đợi được mười năm rồi, cũng không vội nửa khắc này, ngươi nói đúng hay không?”

“Đúng? Đúng con mẹ ngươi ấy!”

Người kia mở to hai mắt: “Sao ngươi có thể mắng chửi người như vậy?”

“Sao ta không được mắng ngươi? Sư tôn đưa mình vào chỗ chết bởi chuyện bên ngoài, lại là vì cứu lũ các ngươi, loại… loại…”

Hắn rốt cục không nói được nữa, cổ họng nghẹn ngào: “Ta thay người không đáng.”

“Chúng ta đâu có nói không cứu Sở tông sư…”

“Đúng thế, mọi người trong lòng đều ghi nhớ lòng tốt của Sở tông sư, không hề quên, nói như Tiết công tử ngươi, thực sự là chụp cho mọi người cái mũ vong ân phụ nghĩa, bọn ta không nhận nổi.”

“Thế nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, Mặc Nhiên không phải cũng là đồ đệ của Sở tông sư sao?” Có người khẽ nói: “Nếu ta nói, kỳ thực đồ đệ làm xằng bậy, y làm sư phụ, cũng nên chịu trách nhiệm, đó gọi là tội cha không biết răn con, thầy biếng dạy không nghiêm. Sự tình này vốn không có gì đáng trách, lại có gì đó đáng giận.”

Nói vậy có phần cay nghiệt, lập tức có người quát lên: “Ăn nói điên khùng gì vậy! Giữ cái miệng nhà ngươi lại!”

Lại quay đầu, vẻ mặt ôn hòa khuyên Tiết Mông.

“Tiết công tử, cậu không nên gấp gáp…”

Tiết Mông đột nhiên ngắt lời hắn, vành mắt nứt ra: “Sao ta không vội cho được? Các ngươi đứng nói chuyện đâu có đau lưng, nhưng kia là sư tôn của ta! Của ta! ! ! Ta đã nhiều năm như vậy không gặp người! Ta không biết người sống hay chết, ta không biết người sống thế nào, ta đứng nơi này các ngươi coi coi là vì sao?”

Hắn thở hổn hển, hốc mắt đỏ lên: “Chẳng lẽ các ngươi cứ chờ như vậy, Mặc Vi Vũ sẽ tự mình xuống núi, quỳ trước mặt các ngươi cầu xin tha thứ hay sao?”

“Tiết công tử…”

“Trừ sư tôn,trên đời này ta không còn người thân nào nữa.”. Tiết Mông giãy ra góc áo bị lão hòa thượng túm chặt, khàn giọng nói: “Các ngươi không đi, tự ta đi.”

Vứt lại lời nói này, hắn một người một kiếm, đơn độc lên núi.

Gió lạnh âm u ẩm ướt xen lẫn âm thanh vạn lá, trong sương mù dày đặc tựa như có vô số lệ quỷ oan hồn lao xao thì thầm, đi lại sàn sạt giữa núi rừng.

Tiết Mông cô độc đi lên đỉnh núi, nơi cung điện hùng vĩ của Mặc Nhiên lóe ánh nến an bình trong màn đêm. Hắn bỗng nhiên thấy trước tháp Thông Thiên là ba ngôi mộ dựng đứng, đến gần xem kĩ, phần mộ thứ nhất cỏ xanh mọc cao, trên bia mộ xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo khắc tám chữ chó cào lớn “Khanh Trinh Quý Phi Sở Cơ chi mộ”.

Trái ngược với vị “Thanh Chưng hoàng hậu” này _(Khanh Trinh đọc là /qīngzhēn/,清蒸 Thanh Chưng /qīngzhēng/ nghĩa là chưng, hấp)_ , ngôi mộ thứ hai là một ngôi mộ mới, mả vừa được đắp lên, trên tấm bia khắc: “Du Bạo hoàng hậu Tống thị chi mộ”. _(Du bạo 油爆 là chiên dầu)_

“…”

Nếu như đổi lại là hơn mười năm trước, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng hoang đường này, Tiết Mông chắc chắc là không nhịn được mà cười thành tiếng.

Lúc ấy, hắn cùng Mặc Nhiên cùng làm môn hạ một sư tôn, Mặc Nhiên là tên đồ đệ giỏi nghịch ngợm đùa giỡn nhất, cho dù Tiết Mông đã thấy hắn không vừa mắt từ lâu mà cũng thỉnh thoảng bị hắn chọc cười.

Quý phi chưng rồi Hoàng hậu chiên dầu này, cũng không biết là cái thứ gì, đại khái là Mặc đại tài tử lập mộ bia cho hai vị thê tử nhà hắn, phong cánh tương tự như “Vương Bát”, “Ộp”, “Kích Bãi”. Nhưng tại sao lại cho hoàng hậu của mình lấy hai cái thụy hiệu _(tên gọi sau khi chết)_ này. Cũng không biết được.

Tiết Mông nhìn về ngôi mộ thứ ba.

Dưới bóng đêm, ngôi mộ kia mở rộng, bên trong có cỗ quan tài, nhưng trong quan tài lại không có ai, trên bia mộ cũng chưa điểm mực.

Chỉ là trước phần mộ bày một bình lê hoa bạch, một bát hoành thánh tương ớt, mấy đĩa dưa cải cay, đều là món Mặc Nhiên thích ăn.

Tiết Mông kinh ngạc nhìn chằm chằm chốc lát, bỗng nhiên giật mình ——- chẳng lẽ Mặc Vi Vũ lại không muốn phản kháng, đã tự đào mộ từ lâu, quyết lòng chịu chết rồi sao?

Mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng.

Hắn không tin. Mặc Nhiên này, xưa nay luôn chết cuối cùng, đó giờ không biết mỏi mệt là gì, từ bỏ là gì, với điệu bộ hành sự của hắn, ắt phải chiến đấu với quân khởi nghĩa tới cùng, như thế nào lại…

Mười năm này, Mặc Nhiên đứng trên đỉnh cao quyền lực, đến cùng đã thấy cái gì, lại đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Không ai biết.

Tiết Mông quay người vào màn đêm, nhanh chân lao về phía điện Vu Sơn đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Trong điện Vu Sơn, Mặc Nhiên hai mắt nhắm nghiền, sắc mặt trắng bệch.

Tiết Mông đoán không sai, hắn đã quyết tâm chết rồi. Ngôi mộ bên ngoài kia là chính hắn tự đào cho mình. Một canh giờ trước, hắn dùng thuật truyền tống thả tôi tớ, bản thân thì ăn độc dược kịch độc. Tu vi hắn rất cao, độc tính ở trong cơ thể phát tán chậm chạp khác thường, bởi vậy nỗi đau lục phủ ngũ tạng dần dần bị ăn mòn dần dần tan rã cũng càng thêm khắc sâu rõ ràng.

“Kẹt kẹt” một tiếng, cửa điện mở.

Mặc Nhiên không ngẩng đầu, chỉ khàn khàn nói: “Tiết Mông. Là ngươi sao, đã đến rồi à?”

Trong điện, Tiết Mông đứng lẻ loi trên nền gạch vàng, đuôi ngựa lỏng lẻo, giáp mỏng lấp lóe.

Đồng môn xưa nay lại tụ họp. Mặc Nhiên không có biểu cảm gì, hắn ngồi chống cằm, hàng lông mi dày tinh tế rủ xuống trước mắt.

Người người đều nói hắn là ác ma ba đầu sáu tay dữ tợn, nhưng thật ra hắn rất đẹp, mũi có độ cong mềm mại, đôi môi mềm mỏng trơn bóng, dáng vẻ trời sinh có mấy phần tao nhã ngọt ngào, nếu chỉ nhìn tướng mạo, ai cũng sẽ nghĩ hắn là người lương thiện hiền lành.

Tiết Mông thấy sắc mặt của hắn liền biết rằng hắn quả nhiên đã uống thuốc độc. Trong lòng không biết là cảm giác gì, muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng vẫn siết chặt nắm đấm, chỉ hỏi: “Sư tôn đâu?”

“… Gì cơ?”

Tiết Mông lạnh lùng nói: “Ta hỏi ngươi, sư tôn đâu!!! Sư tôn của ngươi, của ta, của chúng ta đâu?!”

“À”. Mặc Nhiên khẽ hừ một tiếng, cuối cùng cũng chậm rãi mở ra đôi mắt đen có chút ánh tím, xuyên qua tháng năm núi non trùng điệp, hắn nhìn vào Tiết Mông.

“Tính ra, từ khi từ biệt ở Đạp Tuyết Cung Côn Luân, ngươi và sư tôn, cũng đã hai năm không gặp.”

Mặc Nhiên nói rồi, mỉm cười.

“Tiết Mông, ngươi nhớ y sao?”

“Bớt nhiều lời! Trả người cho ta!”

Mặc Nhiên bình tĩnh nhìn hắn một lát, chịu đựng cơn đau đớn nơi dạ dày, khóe miệng châm biếm, tựa vào ghế vua.

Trước mắt đen ngòm từng cơn, hắn gần như thấy rằng mình có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng phủ tạng đang quặn thắt, tan vỡ, hóa thành dòng máu đen hôi.

Mặc Nhiên biếng nhác nói: “Trả cho ngươi? Nói ngu xuẩn. Ngươi cũng không chịu động não mà ngẫm xem, ta và sư tôn có thâm cừu đại hận như vậy, làm sao ta cho phép y sống trên đời nữa.”

“Ngươi——!” Da mặt Tiết Mông lập tức trắng bệch, hai mắt mở to, hắn lùi lại từng bước, “Ngươi không thể… Ngươi sẽ không…”

“Ta sẽ không cái gì?” Mặc Nhiên cười khẽ, “Ngươi nói coi, ta dựa vào cái gì mà sẽ không.”

Tiết Mông run giọng nói: “Nhưng người là… dù sao người cũng là sư tôn của ngươi mà… Sao ngươi có thể xuống tay được!”

Hắn ngửa đầu nhìn Mặc Nhiên đang ngồi trên Đế vị cao cao kia. Thiên giới có Phục Hi, Địa phủ có Diêm La, Nhân gian thì có Mặc Vi Vũ.

Nhưng đối với Tiết Mông mà nói, cho dù Mặc Nhiên trở thành Đế Tôn Nhân giới, cũng không nên biến thành bộ dạng như thế.

Toàn thân Tiết Mông đều đang run rẩy, hận đến chảy cả nước mắt: “Mặc Vi Vũ, ngươi còn là người sao? Người đã từng….”

Mặc Nhiên nhàn nhạt giương mắt: “Y đã từng làm sao?”

Tiết Mông run giọng nói: “Người đã từng đối đãi ngươi như thế nào, ngươi hẳn phải biết…”

Mặc Nhiên bỗng cười: “Ngươi muốn nhắc nhở ta rằng, y đã từng đánh ta thương tích đầy mình, bắt ta quỳ xuống nhận tội trước mặt mọi người. Hay là muốn nhắc nhở ta y đã từng vì ngươi, vì những kẻ không liên quan, cản trở trước mặt ta, ba phen mấy bận ngăn trở chuyện tốt, phá hư việc lớn của ta?”

Tiết Mông đau khổ lắc đầu: “…”

Không phải, Mặc Nhiên.

Ngươi nghĩ kĩ lại một chút, ngươi buông bỏ những hận thù dữ dội kia. Ngươi quay đầu nhìn một lần đi.

Người đã từng dẫn ngươi tu hành luyện võ, bảo vệ ngươi chu toàn.

Người đã từng dạy ngươi tập viết đọc sách, đề thơ vẽ tranh.

Người đã từng vì ngươi mà học nấu nướng, tay chân vụng về, khiến tay toàn vết thương.

Người đã từng… Người đã từng ngày đêm đợi ngươi quay về, độc một người từ lúc trời tối… đến khi trời sáng…

Nhiều lời như vậy nghẹn ở cổ họng, cuối cùng, Tiết Mông chỉ nức nở nói:

“Người… Tính cách người rất dở, nói năng lại khó nghe, thế nhưng đến cả ta cũng biết người tốt với ngươi như thế nào, vì sao ngươi… Vì sao ngươi lại nhẫn tâm…”

Tiết Mông ngẩng đầu lên, nén lại quá nhiều nước mắt, cổ họng tắc nghẹn, cuối cùng nói không nổi nữa.

Bỗng thật lâu sau, trên điện truyền đến tiếng thở dài nhẹ của Mặc Nhiên, hắn nói: “Đúng nhỉ.”

“Thế nhưng Tiết Mông. Ngươi biết không?” Tiếng Mặc Nhiên lộ vẻ mệt mỏi, “Y đã từng, hại chết người duy nhất ta yêu. Người duy nhất.”

Tĩnh mịch thật lâu.

Dạ dày đau như bị lửa bừng thiêu đốt, máu thịt bị xé thành ngàn vạn mảnh tro.

“Nhưng mà, tốt xấu gì cũng đã sư đồ một hồi. Thi thể của y, ở Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ Nam Phong Nằm giữa hoa sen, được bảo tồn rất tốt, tựa như ngủ thiếp đi vậy.” Mặc Nhiên ngừng giọng, cố gắng bình tĩnh. Lúc nói những lời này, mặt hắn không có cảm xúc gì, ngón tay đặt trên bàn gỗ tử đàn, đốt ngón tay tái nhợt hóa đen.

“Thi thể của y hoàn toàn dựa vào linh lực của ta để duy trì nên mới có thể mãi không thối rữa. Nếu ngươi nhớ y thì đừng tốn thêm nước bọt với ta ở đây nữa, nhân lúc ta chưa chết, nhanh đi đi.”

Trong họng dâng lên một luồng ngai ngái, Mặc Nhiên ho khan vài tiếng, lúc mở miệng, mồm miệng toàn là máu tươi, nhưng ánh mắt lại nhẹ nhõm an nhàn.

Hắn khàn giọng nói: “Đi đi. Đi nhìn y một cái. Nếu đến trễ, ta chết rồi, linh lực vừa dứt, y cũng sẽ hóa thành tro.”

Sau khi nói xong câu đó, hắn chán nản khép lại đôi con ngươi, chất độc lan đến tim, lửa nóng giày vò.

Đau xé ruột xé gan, thậm chí Tiết Mông đang bi ai vặn vẹo gào thét khóc lóc cũng trở nên xa xôi đến thế, tựa như cách trở đại dương mênh mông xa xôi vạn trượng, truyền tới theo dòng nước.

Máu tươi không ngừng trào ra từ khóe miệng, Mặc Nhiên siết chặt ống tay áo, cơ bắp co rút từng cơn.

Mơ hồ mở to mắt, Tiết Mông đã đi xa, khinh công tiểu tử kia cũng không tồi, từ nơi này chạy đến Nam Phong, cũng không tốn quá nhiều thời gian.

Nhìn mặt sư tôn lần cuối, hắn chắc chắn sẽ nhìn được.

Mặc Nhiên cố gắng dựng người dậy, loạng chà loạng choạng đứng lên, ngón tay loang lổ vết máu kết một pháp ấn, dịch chuyển mình đến trước tháp Thông Thiên Đỉnh Tử Sinh.

Bây giờ đang là cuối thu, hoa hải đường nở dày đặc, đẹp đẽ phong lưu.

Hắn không biết vì sao mình lại chọn kết thúc tội ác cả đời tại đây. Nhưng cảm giác hoa nở rực rỡ như vậy, cũng có thể coi là ngôi mộ đẹp.

Hằn nằm vào quan tài đang mở rộng, ngửa mặt nhìn trăm hoa lúc ban đêm lặng lẽ bay xuống.

Bay vào trong quan tài, thổi vào khuôn mặt. Bay lả tả, như chuyện cũ tàn lụi dần.

Cả đời này, từ đứa con riêng không có gì, trải qua vô số kể, thành Đế quân Tôn chủ duy nhất giới Nhân gian.

Tội ác của hắn tột cùng, tay đầy máu tươi, yêu thương rồi thù hận, ước mong rồi căm ghét, đến cuối cùng, cũng sẽ chẳng còn gì.

Hắn chung quy, cũng không dùng mấy chữ tín mã do cương _(tùy tiện)_ của mình để đề lên bia mộ câu nào. Cho dù là “Thiên Cổ Nhất Đế” không biết xấu hổ, hay là hoang đường như “Du Bạo” hoặc “Thanh Chưng”. Hắn không viết gì, phần mộ của Thủy Hoàng giới Tu Chân, cuối cùng cũng không để lại một chữ.

Một vở hài kịch kéo dài mười năm, cuối cùng cũng hạ màn.

Lại mấy canh giờ sau, khi mọi người giơ lên những cây đuốc sáng rực, tiến vào tẩm cung của Đế vương như một con rắn lửa, thứ đang chờ bọn họ, lại là điện Vu Sơn trống rỗng, là Đỉnh Tử Sinh không một bóng người, bên cạnh Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ, là Tiết Mông đang nằm trước một đống tro tàn sót lại mà khóc đến chết lặng.

Và cả, trước Tháp Thông Thiên, là thi thể đã lạnh của Mặc Vi Vũ.

* * *

 _Tác giả có lời muốn nói_ :

Đợi lâu rồi, dù chắc là không có ai thèm chờ đâu, ha ha ha ha

Thời gian cập nhật: Mười giờ tối mỗi ngày

Bối cảnh tu chân không phải trăm tuổi ngàn tuổi vạn tuổi, gần giống kiểu truyền thống như Tiên Kiếm và Cổ Kiếm, xin đừng đặt thiết lập thăng cấp trăm vạn tuổi, xie xie.


	2. Chương 2: Bản tọa đã sống lại

“Lòng thiếp vốn như nước đọng hóa tro tàn, nhưng chẳng ngờ Tam Cửu đêm lạnh rọi ánh xuân, chẳng hay trời xót hoa cỏ nơi u cốc, sợ thói đời nóng lạnh lắm gian truân.”

Bên tai thong thả nhẹ nhàng truyền đến tiếng ngâm trong vắt du dương của Việt nữ _(chỉ người con gái đẹp)_ , câu chữ châu ngọc lanh lảnh, lại gõ đau cả đầu Mặc Nhiên, mạch thái dương đập liên hồi.

“Ầm ĩ cái gì thế! Quỷ khóc tang đâu ra vậy! Người đâu, đánh đòn tiện tì này rồi đuổi xuống núi cho ta!”

Gào xong câu này, Mặc Nhiên mới giật mình không đúng.

… Mình không phải đã chết rồi sao?

Hận thù cùng ớn lạnh, đau khổ cùng cô quạnh đâm hắn đến đau cả ngực, Mặc Nhiên mở choàng hai mắt.

Mọi thứ trước khi chết như thể gió thổi tuyết tan, hắn phát hiện mình lại đang nằm trên giường, nhưng không phải cái ở Đỉnh Tử Sinh, giường này chạm rồng vẽ phượng, gỗ tản ra mùi son phấn nồng nặc, trải bên trên là đệm chăn cũ màu phấn hồng phấn tím, thêu hoa văn uyên ương nghịch nước, chính là chăn gối nữ nhân câu lan mới dùng.

“…”

Mặc Nhiên cứng đờ trong nháy mắt.

Hắn biết đây là đâu.

Đây là một ngõa tứ lân cận Đỉnh Tử Sinh.

Cái gọi là ngõa tứ, chính là thanh lâu, nói rất đúng “Lúc đến ngói hợp, lúc đi tan rã”, ý tứ là nói khách nhân dù gặp cô nương xinh đẹp thì cũng có lúc chia tay.

Mặc Nhiên hồi còn trẻ, có một quãng thời gian rất hoang dâm, nửa tháng thì có hơn mười ngày là ngủ lại thanh lâu. Thế nhưng thanh lâu này ngay lúc hắn hơn 20 tuổi đã chuyển giao lại, về sau đổi thành quán rượu. Hắn sau khi chết thế mà xuất hiện ở một thanh lâu đã sớm không còn tồn tại, đây là có chuyện gì?

Chẳng lẽ khi còn sống làm ác quá nhiều, hại vô số thiếu nam thiếu nữ, cho nên bị Diêm Vương phạt đầu thai đến kỹ viện đi tiếp khách?

Mặc Nhiên vừa suy nghĩ miên man, vừa vô ý trở mình.

Thình lình đối diện một gương mặt đang ngủ say.

“…”

Tình huống gì đây!!! Bên cạnh hắn sao lại có người nằm??

Lại còn là một nam nhân toàn thân trần trụi!

Nam tử này vẻ mặt non nớt, ngũ quan hoạt bát, trông đáng yêu như ngọc tuyết, khó phân nam nữ.

Trên mặt Mặc Nhiên không một chút biểu tình, trong lòng lại mãnh liệt nổi sóng, nhìn mặt trắng đang đắm chìm trong giấc mộng kia hồi lâu, đột nhiên nhớ lại.

Đây không phải là tiểu quan mình từng sủng ái khi còn trẻ sao, hình như tên là Dung Tam.

Không thì gọi là Dung Cửu.

Mặc kệ là Tam hay Cửu, cái này không quan trọng, quan trọng là, tiểu quan này về sau mắc bệnh hoa liễu, chết nhiều năm rồi, hài cốt thối rữa hết sạch. Nhưng mà, lúc này y vẫn sống sờ sờ, trắng nõn nà vùi bên giường mình, áo gấm lộ ra bờ vai rồi cổ, xanh xanh tím tím, đều là dấu vết mờ ám.

Mặc Nhiên nghiêm mặt, nhấc chăn lên, ánh mắt dời xuống dưới.

“…”

Vị này không biết là Tam hay Cửu, tạm thời coi là Dung Cửu đi, tiểu mỹ nhân Dung Cửu toàn thân đầy rẫy vết roi, trên đùi trắng nõn như Dương Chi Bạch Ngọc còn bị người tinh tế siết mấy sợi dây đỏ.

Mặc Nhiên sờ cằm âm thầm khen ngợi: Tình thú quá đi.

Nhìn nghệ thuật thắt dây tinh xảo này, kĩ xảo thành thạo này, hình ảnh quen thuộc này.

Đây mẹ nó không phải là mình thắt đấy chứ??!!

Hắn là người tu tiên, từng đọc qua chuyện trùng sinh. Giờ phút này, hắn không khỏi bắt đầu hoài nghi, mình hình như là sống lại rồi.

Để kiểm chứng suy nghĩ của mình thêm một bước, Mặc Nhiên tìm một tấm gương đồng. Gương đồng bị hỏng rất nặng, nhưng trong vầng sáng lờ mờ, vẫn mơ hồ thấy được dung mạo của bản thân.

Mặc Nhiên khi chết ba mươi hai tuổi, đã đến tuổi xây dựng sự nghiệp, nhưng vẻ mặt anh bạn trong gương lúc này lại có chút ngây thơ, trong mặt mày anh tuấn biểu lộ một vẻ ngang ngược của thiếu niên, bộ dáng không quá mười lăm, mười sáu tuổi.

Trong phòng ngủ này không còn ai khác. Thế là bạo quân giới Tu Chân một đời, ác bá Thục Trung, Đế tôn Nhân giới, Tôn chủ Đỉnh Tử Sinh, Đạp Tiên Quân Mặc Nhiên sau một hồi trầm lặng, thành thật biểu đạt cảm giác trong lòng mình.

“Đệt…”

Cái “đệt” này, liền đệt tỉnh cả Dung Cửu đang ngủ mơ màng.

Mỹ nhân kia lười biếng ngồi dậy, chăn gấm mỏng khoác trên người theo bả vai trượt xuống, lộ ra một mảng lớn thân thể trắng nõn, mái tóc dài mềm mại xõa xuống, y nhấc lên đôi mắt đào hoa còn đang buồn ngủ, đuôi mắt còn vương phấn đỏ, ngáp một cái.

“A… Mặc công tử, hôm nay ngài tỉnh sớm quá đi.”

Mặc Nhiên không lên tiếng, thời gian quay ngược hơn mười năm, hắn đích xác sẽ thích loại tiểu mỹ nhân xinh đẹp mỹ lệ khó phân nam nữ như Dung Cửu, nhưng bây giờ, Đạp Tiên Quân 32 tuổi, hoài nghi bản thân mình hồi ấy óc lừa đá hay sao, mới thấy loại nam nhân này đẹp mắt.

“Có phải tối qua ngủ không ngon, mơ ác mộng sao?”

Bản tọa chết luôn rồi, ngươi nói coi có tính là ác mộng không.

Dung Cửu thấy hắn nãy giờ không nói gì, lại còn tâm tình không tốt, thế là đứng lên rời giường, tựa vào cây hoa cảnh trước cửa sổ, ôm Mặc Nhiên từ phía sau.

“Mặc công tử, ngài để ý ta đi, làm sao ngây ngẩn, lờ người vậy?”

Mặc Nhiên bị y kéo như vậy thì xanh cả mặt, hận không thể kéo tiểu yêu tinh này xuống khỏi lưng mình, tát mười bảy mười tám cái tát tai lên cái mặt gió thổi là thủng kia của y, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn nhịn xuống.

Hắn vẫn còn hơi choáng, chưa hiểu rõ được tình huống.

Dù sao nếu mình thật sự trùng sinh, thế thì hôm qua còn đang cùng Dung Cửu điên uyên đảo phượng, tỉnh lại liền đánh người ta bầm dập mặt mũi, loại hành vi này khác gì mắc bệnh tâm thần phân liệt, không ổn, cực kỳ không ổn.

Mặc Nhiên chỉnh lý xong cảm xúc, giả vờ lơ đãng hỏi: “Hôm nay là ngày mấy tháng mấy?”

Dung Cửu sững sờ, chợt người nói: “Mùng 4 tháng 5 nha.”

“Năm Bính Thân?”

“Đó là năm ngoái, năm nay là năm Đinh Dậu, Mặc công tử đúng là quý nhân quên nhiều chuyện, càng trải nhiều càng quên nhiều.”

Năm Đinh Dậu…

Ánh mắt Mặc Nhiên gợn sóng, óc quay mòng mòng.

Năm Đinh Dậu, mình 16 tuổi, vừa mới được tôn chủ Đỉnh Tử Sinh nhận về với thân phận cháu trai thất lạc nhiều năm, từ một thằng sai vặt bị khinh rẻ, nhảy lên làm phượng hoàng đầu cành.

Mình như vậy, là trùng sinh thật rồi?

Hay là, một giấc giấc mộng hư ảo sau khi chết…

Dung Cửu cười nói: “Mặc công tử, ta thấy ngài là đói nên choáng váng rồi, đến thời gian cũng không nhớ rõ. Ngài ngồi một lát, ta đến phòng bếp, bưng một ít thức ăn cho ngài, bánh xoay dầu được không?”

Mặc Nhiên lúc này mới trùng sinh, còn chưa biết ứng đối ra sao với toàn bộ chuyện này, nhưng mà, so với chuyện trước kia cũng không khác. Thế là hắn nhớ lại bộ dáng phong lưu năm đó của mình một chút, chịu đựng buồn nôn, cười hì hì véo đùi Dung Cửu một cái.

“Rất tốt, đem cả một chén cháo nữa, quay về đút ta ăn.”

Dung Cửu mặc thêm y phục rồi đi, chỉ chốc lát sau, bưng về một khay gỗ, bên trên là một bát canh bí đỏ, hai cái bánh xoay dầu, một đĩa dưa cải.

Mặc Nhiên quả thực có hơi đói bụng, đang định lấy bánh ăn, Dung Cửu chợt đẩy tay hắn ra, quyến rũ nói: “Ta đút cho công tử hưởng thụ.”

“…”

Dung Cửu cầm lấy một miếng bánh, ngồi lên đùi Mặc Nhiên. Y hất lên manh áo ngoài mỏng dính, bên dưới trần truồng không mặc gì, bắp đùi mịn mềm tách ra, cận kề da thịt Mặc Nhiên, còn không ngừng mập mờ cọ tới lần, ý tứ mê hoặc không cần nói cũng biết.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm mặt Dung Cửu trong chốc lát.

Dung Cửu còn tưởng hắn lại lên cơn háo sắc, xẵng giọng: “Ngài cứ nhìn ta như thế làm gì? Đồ ăn nguội hết rồi.”

Mặc Nhiên im lặng một lát, nhớ tới Dung Cửu đời trước làm những chuyện tốt gì với mình, khóe miệng chậm rãi nặn ra một nụ cười ngọt lịm, thân mật vô cùng.

Chuyện buồn nôn, Đạp Tiên Quân hắn đã làm nhiều rồi, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, buồn nôn hơn nữa hắn cũng làm được, lúc này chẳng qua chỉ là gặp dịp thì chơi thôi, mánh khóe con nít, không làm khó được hắn.

Mặc Nhiên khoan khoái dựa vào ghế, cười nói: “Ngồi lên đi”

“Ta không phải… không phải đang ngồi đây sao.”

“Ngươi biết ta muốn nói là ngồi ở đâu.”

Mặt Dung Cửu đỏ lên, gắt một câu: “Vội vã như vậy, công tử không đợi ăn xong hẵng…A!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, đã bị Mặc Nhiên cưỡng chế túm lên, đẩy về phía trước, rồi đè xuống. Tay Dung Cửu run rẩy, đánh rơi chén cháo xuống đất, lúc y sợ hãi thở hổn hển vẫn không quên nói một tiếng trầm thấp: “Mặc công tử, chén này…”

“Mặc kệ”

“Vậy, vậy ngươi cũng ăn trước vài cái…hừ…a….”

“Ta đây không phải đang ăn sao?” Mặc Nhiên ôm eo y, ánh sáng lóe ngời lên trong đôi mắt đen nhánh, trong con ngươi phản chiếu dung nhan diễm lệ của Dung Cửu đang ngửa cổ.

Đời trước, khi mình tự nguyện triền miên, thường hôn đi hôn lại bờ môi đỏ bừng kia. Dù sao thiếu niên này cũng xinh đẹp, có lúc còn đặc biệt nói những lời giống như động lòng với mình, nếu nói không có chút nào sinh lòng yêu thương, là giả.

Thế nhưng, biết được cái miệng Dung Cửu này đã làm những gì với hắn, Mặc Nhiên cảm thấy cái miệng này thối không ngửi được, không có hứng hôn.

Mặc Nhiên ba mươi hai tuổi so với Mặc Nhiên mười lăm tuổi có rất nhiều điểm khác nhau.

Ví dụ như hắn mười lăm tuổi còn biết nhẹ nhàng trong chuyện tình ái, ba mươi hai tuổi, chỉ còn bạo lực.

Sau đó, hắn nhìn Dung Cửu đã bị mình làm đến thoi thóp, ngất đi, đôi mắt chảy làn sóng ngầm, hơi híp, còn có chút ý cười sung sướng. Hắn cười lên thật đẹp, màu mắt cực đen cực sâu, nhìn lệch một chút, sẽ thấy có một màu tím đen kiêu sa. Lúc này hắn mỉm cười túm tóc Dung Cửu, nâng kẻ đang hôn mê lên trên giường, thuận tay nhặt một mảnh sứ vỡ từ dưới đất lên, giơ trước mặt Dung Cửu.

Hắn từ trước đến nay có thù tất báo, hiện tại cũng vậy.

Nghĩ đến kiếp trước mình quan tâm chuyện sinh nhai của Dung Cửu thế nào, thậm chí còn muốn chuộc thân cho y, mà Dung Cửu lại cùng người khác tính kế mình, hắn liền không nhịn được mà cười đến cong cả mắt, nhấc mảnh sứ vỡ sắc bén, kề lên má Dung Cửu.

Người này buôn da bán thịt, không có gương mặt này, thì cái gì cũng sẽ mất.

Nam nhân quyến rũ dung tục này, sẽ giống như chó lưu lạc đầu đường, bò trên mặt đất, bị giày đạp, bị ép bị mắng bị phỉ nhổ, ai ôi… Thật là tưởng tượng làm thể xác lẫn tinh thần hắn đều vui vẻ. Ngay cả cảm giác buồn nôn lúc làm kẻ này, cũng vì vậy mà tan thành mây khói.

Nụ cười của Mặc Nhiên càng thêm đáng yêu.

Tay vừa dùng lực, một tia máu đỏ tươi rịn ra.

Người đang chìm vào hôn mê có vẻ như cảm nhận được đau đớn, âm thanh khàn khàn, nhẹ nhàng khẽ rên một cái, trên lông mi vẫn vương nước mắt, nhìn điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Tay Mặc Nhiên bỗng dừng lại.

Hắn nhớ tới một người cố nhân.

“…”

Sau đó, hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được mình đang làm cái gì. Sửng sốt vài giây, cuối cùng chậm rãi, buông nắm tay xuống.

Đúng là làm nhiều thành quen. Hắn quên mất, mình đã trùng sinh.

Hiện tại, tất cả mọi chuyện vẫn chưa xảy ra, sai lầm lớn vẫn chưa gây nên, người kia… vẫn chưa chết. Hắn cần gì lại phải đi con đường tàn nhẫn thô bạo lúc xưa, hắn rõ ràng có thể làm lại.

Hắn ngồi xuống, một chân gác lên mép giường, hững hờ ngắm nghía mảnh sứ vỡ trong tay. Đột nhiên nhìn thấy mấy cái bánh bột bóng dầu trên bàn, liền cầm lên, gỡ giấy dầu ra, cắn từng miếng một, ăn đến mức miệng đầy vụn, bờ môi bóng loáng.

Bánh bột là đặc sản ở ngõa tứ này, thực ra ăn cũng không quá ngon, so với những sơn hào hải vị hắn nếm qua kiếp trước, quả thực là như nhai sáp nến, nhưng sau khi ngõa tứ đóng cửa, Mặc Nhiên cũng không có được nếm qua thứ bánh xoay dầu tương tự. Giờ phút này, mùi vị bánh bột quen thuộc, qua cách chuyện cũ đã trôi, lại lần nữa quay về đầu lưỡi.

Mỗi miếng Mặc Nhiên nuốt vào, cảm giác không chân thật của trùng sinh lại bớt đi một phần.

Đợi đến lúc ăn xong cả cái bánh, hắn cuối cùng cũng chậm rãi lấy lại tinh thần sau những mê man ban đầu.

Hắn quả thực đã trùng sinh.

Tất cả thứ xấu xa trong đời hắn, tất cả những chuyện không thể quay đầu, đều vẫn chưa bắt đầu.

Chưa giết chết bá phụ bá mẫu, chưa đồ _(tàn sát)_ bảy mươi hai thành, chưa khi sư diệt tổ, chưa thành thân, chưa…

Ai cũng chưa chết.

Hắn chép miệng, liếm hàng răng trắng tăm tắp, hắn có thể cảm nhận được một tia vui sướng nhỏ nhoi đang lan rộng khắp lồng ngực, thành một ngọn sóng to gió lớn kích động cuồng nhiệt. Hắn khi còn sống oai phong một cõi, tam đại cấm thuật của nhân giới đều đã xem qua. Hai trong số đó hắn đều coi như tinh thông, chỉ có thuật “trùng sinh” cuối cùng, cho dù thiên tư hắn cực thông minh, cũng không thể học được.

Lại chẳng ngờ, thứ khi còn sống cầu không được, sau khi chết lại thành sự thật.

Trước đây hắn không cam lòng đủ chuyện, tinh thần sa sút, cô độc, ngũ vị phàm trần này, vẫn còn đang giữ trong ngực, ánh lửa vạn trượng nơi Đỉnh Tử Sinh, cảnh tượng đại quân áp sát vẫn còn đang trước mắt.

Hắn khi đó thật sự không muốn sống, người người đều nói hắn là kẻ mang mệnh cô độc giết chóc, chúng bạn xa lánh, cuối cùng đến chính hắn cũng cảm nhận được cái xác không hồn, vô cùng nhàm chán, vô cùng tịch mịch.

Nhưng không biết là nhầm lẫn chỗ nào, kẻ tội ác tày trời như hắn, sau khi qua đời, lại có thể có được cơ hội làm lại từ đầu.

Hắn vì sao còn phải vì báo chút tư thù năm xưa, phá hủy mặt Dung Cửu?

Dung Cửu vô cùng tham tài yêu tiền. Chơi không kẻ bán thịt này một lần, lại lấy đi chút bạc, trừng trị nho nhỏ là được rồi. Mạng người, hắn tạm thời không muốn chịu trách nhiệm.

“May cho ngươi, Dung Cửu.”

Mặc Nhiên cười híp mắt nói, đầu ngón tay phát ra lực, ném mảnh sứ vỡ ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Sau đó, hắn móc rỗng tất cả châu báu trang sức của Dung Cửu, bỏ hết vào trong túi, sau đó liền ung dung, chậm rãi sửa soạn bản thân, thản nhiên rời khỏi ngõa tứ.

Bá phụ bá mẫu, đường đệ Tiết Mông, sư tôn, còn có…

Nghĩ đến người kia, ánh mắt Mặc Nhiên nháy mắt trở nên dịu dàng.

Sư ca, ta đến tìm huynh đây.

* * *

_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_

CP truyện này: Mặc Nhiên x Sư Tôn

Có sư ca bạch liên hoa lượn qua lượn lại, không nên đứng nhầm team~~~


	3. Chương 3: Sư ca của bản tọa

Ừm… Linh hồn của ta đã trở về, tu vi hùng hậu kiếp trước, liệu có về theo luôn không?

Mặc Nhiên điều động pháp chú, cảm nhận được linh lực tụ tập tuôn trào bên dưới cơ thể, tuy dồi dào, nhưng không mạnh mẽ. Nói cách khác, tu vi của hắn cũng không kế thừa theo.

Nhưng thế này cũng không sao, tư chất hắn thông minh, ngộ tính lại cao, cùng lắm là tu luyện từ đầu, cũng không có gì ghê gớm. Huống chi trùng sinh là một chuyện vui lớn, cho dù không được hoàn hảo cho lắm thì cũng rất bình thường. Mặc Nhiên nghĩ vậy, nhanh chóng thu lại vẻ u ám và hung dữ của mình, giống như bộ dáng mà một thiếu niên mười lăm tuổi nên có, vô cùng vui vẻ mà chuẩn bị trở về môn phái.

Ngoại ô tiết trời hạ, chợt có xe ngựa băng qua, bánh xe lăn cồng cộc, chẳng ai lại chú ý đến thiếu niên Mặc Nhiên mới mười lăm tuổi.

Chỉ thỉnh thoảng có thôn phụ bận rộn ngoài ruộng, ngẩng đầu lau mồ hôi, nhìn thấy một thiếu niên đẹp đẽ khác thường, sẽ sáng mắt lên, hai mắt nhìn chăm chú.

Mặc Nhiên cũng cười hì hì, không khách khí chút nào nhìn lại, khiến những người phụ nữ có chồng kia đỏ mặt, cúi đầu.

Lúc chạng vạng tối, Mặc Nhiên đi vào trấn Vô Thường, nơi này rất gần Đỉnh Tử Sinh, giữa hoàng hôn là một mặt trời như máu, ráng mây đỏ tía tôn lên đỉnh núi nguy nga. Sờ bụng một cái, hơi đói, thế là hắn quen cửa quen nẻo đi vào quán rượu, thấy trước tủ có một bảng hiệu đồ ăn nền đỏ chữ đen, gõ gõ quầy hàng, đoạn nhanh nhảu nói: “Chưởng quỹ, đem ta một đĩa Bổng Bổng Kê _(Tiếng Anh là bon bon chicken, giống nộm gà)_ , một đĩa Phu Thê Phế Phiến, rót hai cân rượu trắng, thái thêm một đĩa thịt bò.”

Người nghỉ chân ở nơi này rất đông, cực kỳ náo nhiệt, tiên sinh kể chuyện trên bàn phe phẩy cây quạt, đang kể chuyện Đỉnh Tử Sinh, lúc kể mặt mày hớn hở, nước miếng bắn tứ tung.

“Mọi người đều biết đấy, Tu Chân giới chúng ta phân chia theo từng địa phương thành hai khu vực Thượng Tu và Hạ Tu, hôm nay chúng ta hãy nói một chút về môn phái thần kỳ nhất Hạ Tu Giới, Đỉnh Tử Sinh. Ha, phải biết rằng, năm trăm năm trước, trấn Vô Thường này của chúng ta từng là một trấn nhỏ hoang vu hỗn loạn nghèo rách. Vì gần lối vào Quỷ giới, khi trời tối, thôn dân cũng không dám ra khỏi cửa, nếu như bắt buộc phải đi đường ban đêm, nhất định phải lắc chuông đuổi ma, tung tàn hương tiền giấy, vừa hô “Người tới cách xa núi trùng, quỷ tới cách xa giấy dày”, vừa phải đi qua thật nhanh. Nhưng nhìn ngày nay xem, trấn chúng ta náo nhiệt phồn hoa, không khác gì những nơi khác, đây đều là nhờ vào sự bảo vệ của Đỉnh Tử Sinh. Tòa tháp thần tiên ở này nằm công minh ngay đúng lối vào Quỷ Môn Quan, ngang giữa hai giới âm dương. Môn phái dù lập chưa lâu, nhưng…”

Đoạn lịch sử này, Mặc Nhiên nghe đến mức chai cả lỗ tai, vậy nên không hứng thú lắm mà quăng thần trí nhìn xuống bên dưới cửa sổ. Đúng lúc đó, ở sạp hàng dưới lầu, mấy đạo sĩ mặc đồ người ngoài thôn lấy tấm vải đen che một chiếc lồng lại, làm xiếc mãi nghệ ngay trên phố.

Cái này còn thú vị hơn chuyện lão tiên sinh kể nhiều.

Sự chú ý của Mặc Nhiên bị hấp dẫn.

“Nhìn đây, nhìn đây, chính là hung thú thượng cổ Tỳ Hưu đang còn non, bị chúng ta hàng phục đây. Bây giờ phải nghe lời như trẻ nhỏ, còn biết làm xiếc, làm toán! Hành hiệp trượng nghĩa không dễ dàng, các vị có tiền thì cho tiền, không có tiền thì tụ họp đứng xem, đến xem trò vui đầu tiên — Tỳ Hưu gảy bàn tính!”

Chỉ thấy mấy đạo sĩ kéo soạt miếng vải đen, bị nhốt trong lồng, rõ ràng là mấy con yêu thú mặt người thân gấu.

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Chỉ có con gấu chó con biết vâng lời thôi mà cũng dám nói là Tỳ Hưu??

Đám đầu trâu này chém gió cũng chém lên đến tận trời, người nào tin người đó óc lừa.

Nhưng không lâu sau Mặc Nhiên liền được mở rộng tầm mắt, hai mươi, ba mươi tên óc lừa tụ quanh bọn họ xem trò vui, thỉnh thoảng lại vỗ tay lớn tiếng khen hay, tinh thần náo nhiệt như vậy, ngay cả người trong quán rượu cũng không nhịn được mà ló đầu ra ngoài nhìn, làm cho tiên sinh kể chuyện khó xử.

“Bây giờ tôn chủ Đỉnh Tử Sinh, một người uy danh hiển hách, thanh danh truyền xa——“

“Hay!! Phần tiếp theo!!!”

Tiên sinh kể chuyện đột nhiên được cổ vũ mạnh mẽ như vậy, nhìn về phía tiếng hô, chỉ thấy khách nhân kia mặt đỏ lừ, hăng hái lạ thường, nhưng hiển nhiên ánh mắt ấy không nhìn mình, mà là nhìn gian gánh xiếc dưới lầu.

“Ô, Tỳ Hưu gảy bàn tính kìa?”

“Ấy da da, thật lợi hại!”

“Hay! Tuyệt! Diễn lại trò Tỳ Hưu quăng táo đi!”

Người khắp quán mở miệng cười khà, tụ tập hết bên song cửa sổ xem cảnh tượng náo nhiệt bên dưới. Tiên sinh kể chuyện vẫn còn đáng thương tiếp tục kể: “Nổi danh nhất ấy à chính là cây quạt của tôn chủ đó, ngài ấy…”

“A ha ha ha, con Tỳ Hưu lông nhạt màu nhất còn muốn cướp táo ăn kìa, ngươi coi nó còn lăn lộn trên mặt đất!”

Tiên sinh kể chuyện lấy khăn tay lau mặt, tức giận đến mức run bần bật cả bờ môi.

Mặc Nhiên mím môi rồi lại giãn ra nụ cười, chậm rãi lên tiếng từ sau bức rèm che: “Đừng kể Đỉnh Tử Sinh nữa, ông đọc “Thập Bát Mô” đi, bảo đảm kéo được hết người xem về.

Tiên sinh kể chuyện không biết hắn là công tử Đỉnh Tử Sinh Mặc Nhiên, rất có khí phách mà nghiến răng nói: “Thứ… thứ thơ thô bỉ, không lịch, không lịch sự”

Mặc Nhiên cười nói: “Chỗ này còn lịch sự cái gì? Ông thế mà còn ngại ngùng nữa.”

Dứt lời, chợt nghe một trận huyên náo dưới lầu.

“Ôi cha! Ngựa nhanh ghê!”

“Hẳn là tiên quân Đỉnh Tử Sinh rồi!”

Từ trong đám người bàn luận sôi nổi, một con ngựa ô từ hướng Đỉnh Tử Sinh phi tới, tiến về phía khu gánh xiếc kia.

Trên ngựa có hai người ngồi, một người đội mũ rộng vành đen, mặc áo choàng đen, che đậy vô cùng kín đáo, không nhìn ra được tuổi tác giới tính, người còn lại là một phụ nữ ba bốn mươi tuổi, chân tay thô kệch, gương mặt khắc khổ.

Người phụ nữ thấy mấy con gấu người kia liền òa khóc, nàng té nhào xuống ngựa, lảo đảo chạy đến, ôm lấy một con gấu người liền quỳ xuống đất gào khóc: “Con ơi!!! Con của ta ơi—-“

Người xung quanh đều bối rối. Có người gãi đầu lẩm bẩm: “Ơ? Đây không phải là thượng cổ thần thú Tỳ Hưu non sao? Sao người phụ nữ này lại gọi nó là con?”

“Đây chắc không phải là Tỳ Hưu mẹ chứ.”

“Ôi, lợi hại quá, con mẹ tu thành hình người luôn.”

Những dân làng không biết gì, ở bên đó ăn nói lung tung, nhưng Mặc Nhiên thì nghĩ ra.

Tương truyền, có vài tên đạo sĩ giang hồ sẽ đi lừa gạt trẻ nhỏ, sau đó cắt lưỡi đứa trẻ để chúng nó không nói được, rồi lấy nước sôi làm bỏng da đứa trẻ, thừa lúc máu thịt be bét, lấy da thú dính lên người chúng, sau khi máu tươi khô lại, da lông cũng dính lên người đứa trẻ, trông không khác gì yêu quái. Những đứa bé này không thể nói chuyện, không biết viết chữ, chỉ có thể để mặc cho người bắt nạt, phối hợp biểu diễn mấy màn xiếc như “Tỳ hưu gảy bàn tính”, nếu như dám phản kháng, liền phải ăn một trận đòn.

Chẳng trách ban nãy hắn không mảy may cảm giác được yêu khí, mấy con “Tỳ Hưu” này vốn không phải yêu quái, mà là người sống sờ sờ…

Bên này vẫn đang tự hỏi, bên kia người đội mũ đen thấp giọng nói gì đó với mấy tên đạo sĩ. Mấy đạo sĩ kia nghe vậy, lại lập tức nổi giận, miệng la hét: “Xin lỗi? Ông mày không biết hai chữ xin lỗi viết thế nào đâu!” “Đỉnh Tử Sinh có gì đặc biệt hơn người?” “Dám chõ mõm vào việc của người khác, đánh cho ta!” Nhào tới muốn vây đánh người đội mũ đen.

“Úi chà.”

Mắt thấy đồng môn bị đánh, Mặc Nhiên lại cúi đầu cười nhẹ hai tiếng: “Dữ thế.”

Hắn không có ý định ra tay giúp đỡ. Kiếp trước, hắn cực kỳ chán ghét cái khí phách “gặp chuyện bất bình rút đao tương trợ” này của môn phái mình, một hai đã xông lên như đồ đần, con mèo con của bà cụ Vương leo cây không xuống nổi cũng đòi bọn hắn giúp đỡ, trong phái từ chưởng môn đến tạp dịch, ai cũng thiếu thông minh.

Thiên hạ nhiều chuyện bất công như vậy, quan tâm cái gì mà quan tâm, mệt chết người.

“Đánh nhau đánh nhau! A! Nắm đấm thật lợi hại!”

Trên dưới quán rượu, đám người ô ô a a vây xem trò hay.

“Nhiều người như thế lại đánh một người, có biết xấu hổ hay không!”

“Tiên quân coi chừng sau lưng! Ui da! Nguy hiểm thật! Ô oa oa oa—-“

“Đòn này tránh thật khéo!”

Những người này thích xem đánh nhau, Mặc Nhiên thì không, hắn đã từng thấy quá nhiều gió tanh mưa máu, chuyện xảy ra dưới mí mắt này đối với hắn chỉ như con ruồi vo ve. Hắn lười biếng phủi phủi vụn đậu phộng trên y phục, đứng dậy rời đi.

Đi xuống lầu, mấy tên đạo sĩ kia đang khó phân cao thấp với người mũ đen, kiếm khí vùn vụt. Mặc Nhiên khoanh tay, tựa ở cửa quán rượu, chỉ liếc qua đã không nhịn được mà chậc một tiếng.

Mất mặt.

Ở Đỉnh Tử Sinh đều là người dũng mãnh lấy một chọi mười, người mũ đen này đánh nhau không giỏi, bị mấy đạo sĩ giang hồ kia kéo xuống ngựa, bị vây vào giữa đạp mạnh, nhưng vẫn không ra chiêu độc.

Trái lại còn yếu yếu ớt ớt kêu lên: “Quân tử động thủ không động khẩu, nói đạo lý với các ngươi, vì sao các ngươi không nghe?!”

Mấy đạo sĩ: “…”

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Mấy tên đạo sĩ nghĩ, cái gì? Người này, cũng bị đánh ra bà mụ rồi, còn quân tử động khẩu không động thủ? Đây là óc bánh bao, lại còn không có nhân à?

Mặc Nhiên thì chợt biến sắc, trong nhất thời cảm thấy trời đất quay cuồng, hắn ngừng thở, khó tin mở to hai mắt—– âm thanh này…

“Sư Muội!” Mặc Nhiên quát khẽ rồi sốt ruột chạy lên, đánh ra một chưởng đầy linh lực, bật văng 5 tên đạo sĩ giang hồ làm xằng làm bậy! Hắn quỳ xuống dưới đất, đỡ người đội mũ đen mình đầy bụi bặm, tiếng nói cũng không nhịn được mà run rẩy —–

“Sư Muội, là huynh sao?”

* * *

_Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Mặc dù tên y là Sư Muội, nhưng người ta thực sự là sư ca mà, là sư ca 23333_

* * *

**Bổng Bổng Kê**

**Phu Thê Thế Phiến**

**Thập Bát Mô (18 cái sờ của Vi Tiểu Bảo):[Thập Bát Mô](http://4vn.eu/forum/showthread.php?28286-Thap-Bat-Mo-18-cai-so-voi-Vi-Tieu-Bao)**


	4. Chương 4: Đường đệ của bản tọa

Sư Muội này không phải sư muội kia.

Sư Muội là nam tử thật trăm phần trăm, mà luận thời gian nhập môn, y còn là sư huynh của Mặc Nhiên.

Sở dĩ có cái tên xui xẻo như vậy, cũng do tôn chủ Đỉnh Tử Sinh vô học.

Sư Muội vốn là cô nhi, được tôn chủ nhặt về trong lúc đang đi dã ngoại, thằng nhóc này từ nhỏ người yếu nhiều bệnh, tôn chủ liền suy nghĩ, phải đặt cho đứa bé này một cái tên hèn mọn, tên xấu dễ nuôi.

Đứa trẻ sinh ra môi hồng răng trắng, giống như một tiểu nha đầu khiến người yêu thương, thế là tôn chủ vắt hết nước não, nghĩ cho người ta một cái tên, gọi Tiết Nha.

Tiết Nha càng lớn càng cao, càng lớn càng anh tuấn, mặt sáng người xinh, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều rất tình cảm, hơi có ý vị tuyệt đại hào hoa.

Thôn phu thôn xã lấy cái tên Tiết Nha này thì không có vấn đề gì, nhưng đã ai thấy giai nhân tuyệt sắc tên “Cẩu Đản” hay “Thiết Trụ” chưa?

Các sư huynh đệ đồng môn cảm thấy không ổn, dần dần liền không gọi người ta là Tiết Nha nữa, nhưng mà tên tôn chủ đặt, bọn họ lại không dám sửa, thế là liền nửa đùa nửa thật gọi người ta là sư muội.

Sư muội dài sư muội ngắn, về sau tôn chủ dứt khoát vung tay lên, thấu hiểu mà nói: “Tiết Nha, ngươi cứ đổi tên đi, vậy thì gọi ngươi là Sư Muội, Muội trong mông muội, thế nào?”

Còn không biết xấu hổ mà hỏi như vậy… Người bình thường ai chịu được cái tên ngu ngốc này? Chỉ có Sư Muội tốt tính, y đưa mắt nhìn Tôn chủ một chút, phát hiện đối phương đúng là đang khấp khởi bừng bừng hào hứng nhìn y, đương nhiên là tưởng rằng đang làm một chuyện vô cùng to tát. Sư Muội không đành lòng, nghĩ thà mình chịu thiệt, chứ cũng không thể làm tôn chủ đại nhân mất mặt. Thế là vui vẻ quỳ tạ, từ đây đổi tên đổi họ.

“Khụ khụ”. Người đội mũ đen ho vài cái, mới nhậm rãi thở hắt, giương mắt nhìn Mặc Nhiên, “Hả? A Nhiên? Tại sao đệ lại ở đây?”

Cách một tấm mạng che lờ mờ, cặp mắt nhu nhược tựa nước hồ mùa xuân, rực rỡ như sao trời, trực tiếp khoét sâu vào đáy lòng Mặc Nhiên.

Ngay lập tức, những tình ý mật ngọt, tâm sự thiếu nam đã bị chôn vùi từ lâu của Đạp Tiên Quân, đều trong rũ bỏ lớp niêm phong trong nháy mắt.

Là Sư Muội.

Không sai.

Mặc Nhiên là tên lưu manh bại hoại, đời trước hắn từng chơi rất nhiều nam nam nữ nữ, cuối cũng lại không chết vì tinh tẫn nhân vong, chính hắn còn thấy bất ngờ.

Nhưng người duy nhất hắn thích từ tận đáy lòng kia, hắn lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí, chưa bao giờ dám tùy tiện đụng chạm.

Những năm kia, hắn và Sư Muội hai người phong hoa tuyết nguyệt mập mờ, nhưng đến lúc Sư Muội chết, Mặc Nhiên cũng chỉ từng nắm tay người ta, ngay đến miệng cũng chỉ đánh bậy đánh bạ hôn một lần.

Mặc Nhiên thấy bản thân dơ bẩn, Sư Muội quá dịu dàng tinh khiết, hắn không xứng.

Người này khi còn sống đã khiến cho hắn trân trọng như vậy, càng đừng nói đến sau khi chết. Vậy nên cuối cùng y trở thành ánh trăng sáng trong lòng Đạp Tiên Quân, mặc cho hắn buồn bã nhớ thương, người ta đã biến thành một nắm cát vàng, dưới cửu tuyền, khó tìm hình bóng.

Vậy mà giờ phút này, Sư Muội sống sờ sờ lại xuất hiện trước mặt hắn, Mặc Nhiên không thể không dùng hết sức mình mới nhịn được cảm xúc kích động không thôi của bản thân.

Mặc Nhiên đỡ người dậy, phủi bụi đất trên áo choàng cho y, lòng đau như mất miếng thịt.

“Nếu ta không ở đây, huynh còn bị bọn hắn ức hiếp ra sao nữa? Người khác đánh huynh, sao huynh không đánh lại?”

“Ta muốn nói lý trước…”

“Mấy tên này thì còn nói lý gì! Bị thương sao? Đau chỗ nào?”

“Khụ khụ, A Nhiên, ta… ta không có gì đáng ngại.”

Mặc Nhiên quay đầu, vẻ mặt hung ác nói với mấy đạo sĩ kia: “Người của Đỉnh Tử Sinh mà các ngươi cũng dám ra tay? To gan lắm.”

“A Nhiên… Bỏ đi…”

“Các ngươi không phải muốn đánh sao? Đến đây! Sao không so chiêu với ta xem!”

Mấy đạo sĩ kia bị Mặc Nhiên đánh một chưởng, đã biết tu vi của người này hơn xa mình, bọn chúng đều là lũ ăn mềm sợ cứng, nào dám so chiêu với Mặc Nhiên, rối rít lùi lại.

Sư Muội liên tục thở dài, khuyên nhủ: “A Nhiên, chớ tranh cãi, tha được thì nên tha đi”

Mặc Nhiên quay đầu nhìn y, trong lòng không khỏi chua xót, hốc mắt nong nóng.

Xưa nay Sư Muội vẫn luôn lương thiện như vậy, đời trước, khi chết, cũng không hề trách móc, cũng không thù hận. Thậm chí còn khuyên Mặc Nhiên, đừng thù hằn người sư tôn rõ ràng có thể cứu y một mạng, lại khoanh tay đứng nhìn kia.

“Nhưng bọn hắn…”

“Không phải ta đã ổn rồi, cũng không có chuyện gì sao? Thêm một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện, nghe sư ca.”

“Ai ai, được rồi, nghe huynh, nghe huynh hết”. Mặc Nhiên lắc đầu, lườm mấy tên đạo sĩ kia, “Có nghe chưa? Sư ca của ta xin tha cho các ngươi đấy! Còn không mau cút đi? Chày cối ở đây, còn cần ta tiễn các ngươi hay sao?”

“Vâng vâng vâng! Chúng tôi cút! Cút ngay đây!”

Sư Muội nói với mấy đạo sĩ kia: “Khoan đã”

Mấy người kia thấy Sư Muội mới bị bọn hắn đánh một trận tơi bời, đoán chừng rằng sẽ không dễ dàng tha cho mình, quỳ trên mặt đất cuống quýt dập đầu: “Tiên quân, tiên quân là chúng tôi sai. Chúng tôi có mắt mà không thấy Thái sơn. Mong tiên quân tha cho chúng tôi!”

“Ta vừa mới nói rõ với các ngươi, các ngươi lại không nghe.” Sư Muội thở dài nói “Các ngươi bắt con nhà người ta đi, gây tội thế này, khiến cha mẹ chúng lòng đau như cắt, lương tâm có áy náy hay không?”

“Áy náy! Áy náy! Tiên quân, chúng tôi sai rồi! Sẽ không dám nữa! Sẽ không dám nữa!”

“Sau này các ngươi phải làm người liêm chính, không được làm chuyện xấu nữa, biết chưa?”

“Vâng! Tiên quân dạy phải! Chúng tôi, chúng tôi tiếp thu, tiếp thu!”

“Đã vậy rồi, hãy xin lỗi vị phu nhân đi cùng ta, rồi chữa trị các con của nàng cho tử tế đi.”

Chuyện này coi như giải quyết xong, Mặc Nhiên đỡ Sư Muội lên ngựa, mình thì mượn một con khác ở dịch quán, hai người chạy chầm chậm bên nhau, quay về môn phái.

Trăng lưỡi liềm treo cao, ánh trăng xuyên cây thấu lá, rải rác trên con đường nhỏ giữa khu rừng.

Dần đi, Mặc Nhiên dần đắc ý: Hắn vốn tưởng rằng ít nhất phải trở lại Đỉnh Tử Sinh mới có thể gặp lại Sư Muội, ai ngờ Sư Muội xuống núi giúp người, lại đúng lúc gặp hắn. Mặc Nhiên càng thêm tin tưởng, hắn và Sư Muội quả nhiên có duyên phận.

Tuy rằng bây giờ, Sư Muội vẫn chưa ở bên mình, nhưng đời trước cũng đã có móc nối, đời này hiển nhiên cũng sẽ là chuyện xe nhẹ đường quen, nước chảy thành sông.

Cái hắn cần lo nhất, là bảo vệ Sư Muội thật tốt, đừng để y lại như năm đó, chết thảm trong lòng mình…

Sư Muội không biết Mặc Nhiên là người đã sống lại, trò chuyện với hắn như ngày xưa. Hai người nói chuyện một lúc liền đến chân Đỉnh Tử Sinh.

Ai ngờ đêm hôm khuya khoắt, trước sơn môn lại có người đứng thẳng, mắn lom lom nhìn chằm chằm bọn họ.

“Mặc Nhiên! Ngươi còn dám trở về??”

“Ai?”

Mặc Nhiên vừa ngước mắt mắt, ô, là một vị thiên chi kiêu tử _(con cưng nhà trời)_ đang nổi giận đùng đùng kìa.

Người này không ai khác, chính là Tiết Mông lúc còn trẻ.

So với Tiết Mông mình thấy trước khi chết, hắn lúc mười lăm mười sáu tuổi lại càng có vẻ anh tuấn bướng bỉnh. Một thân giáp mỏng nền đen viền lam, đuôi ngựa buộc cao, chụp tóc màu bạc, đai lưng đầu sư tử bó chặt eo, bao tay bao chân đều đeo đủ, sau lưng là một thanh loan đao mảnh sáng chói sắc bén, trên cánh tay trái là hộp ám tiễn ánh bạc lập lòe.

Mặc Nhiên âm thầm thở dài, dứt khoát nghĩ:

Ầy, điệu.

Tiết Mông, cho dù là thời niên thiếu hay khi lớn rồi, đều thật điệu.

Nhìn hắn coi, con nít con nôi, đêm hôm khuya khoắt không ngủ được, mặc cả bộ chiến giáp Đỉnh Tử Sinh lên người, muốn làm gì? Biểu diễn màn chim trĩ tìm bạn đời khổng tước xòe đuôi à?

Cơ mà, Mặc Nhiên không ưa Tiết Mông, Tiết Mông cũng chưa chắc đã ưa hắn.

Mặc Nhiên là con riêng, khi còn bé, hắn hoàn toàn không biết phụ thân mình là ai, làm việc vặt kiếm sống ở một nhạc phường tại Tương Đàm. Mãi đến năm mười bốn tuổi mới được người nhà tìm về Đỉnh Tử Sinh.

Tiết Mông thì là thiếu chủ Đỉnh Tử Sinh, tính ra, hắn thực chất là đường đệ của Mặc Nhiên. Thiếu niên Tiết Mông mới lớn, là một thiên tài, người xưng “thiên chi kiêu tử’, “phượng hoàng non”. Người bình thường trúc cơ _(bước thứ nhất trong quá trình tu tiên)_ mất ba năm, tu được Linh hạch tối thiểu cần mười năm, Tiết Mông tư chất thông minh, từ khi nhập môn đến khi tu thành Linh hạch, thời gian tổng thể năm năm, cha mẹ rất vui, vô cùng tán dương khen ngợi.

Nhưng trong mắt Mặc Nhiên, mặc kệ hắn là phượng hoàng hay gà, là khổng tước hay là vịt, cũng đều là chim. Chỉ khác nhau ở mỗi chỗ lông dài lông ngắn mà thôi.

Thế là Mặc Nhiên coi Tiết Mông: Chim đồ chơi.

Tiết Mông coi Mặc Nhiên: Con chó.

Có lẽ là do di truyền gia tộc, thiên phú của Mặc Nhiên cũng hết sức kinh người, thậm chí có thể nói, còn kinh người hơn Tiết Mông.

Lúc ấy Mặc Nhiên mới tới, Tiết Mông cảm thấy mình vô cùng cao sang lạnh lùng, thái độ tốt, có học thức, công phu mạnh, dáng vẻ đẹp trai, không chung đường với người đường chẳng biết được mấy chữ, lưu manh cà lơ phất phơ này.

Thế là phượng hoàng non tự luyến lẩm bẩm rồi chỉ huy tùy tùng, nói với bọn hắn: “Các ngươi nghe cho kỹ đây, tên Mặc Nhiên này, chơi bời lêu lổng, vô học vô nghề, là một thằng lưu manh chợ búa chính cống, tất cả các ngươi không được phép quan tâm đến hắn, coi hắn như chó là được.”

Lũ tùy tùng liền nịnh nọt: “Thiếu chủ nói rất đúng, Mặc Nhiên kia đã mười bốn tuổi rồi, giờ mới bắt đầu tu tiên, ta thấy hắn tối thiểu phải tốn hơn mười năm mới có thể trúc cơ, hai mươi năm mới có thể kết ra Linh hạch. Đến lúc đó thiếu chủ nhà chúng ta cũng đã độ kiếp phi thăng, hắn chỉ có thể đứng trên mặt đất trông mong mà nhìn.”

Tiết Mông đắc ý cười lạnh: “Hai mươi năm? Hừ, ta thấy bộ dáng phế vật của hắn, cả đời này cũng chẳng tu được Linh hạch”

Ai ngờ được, phế vật hi hi ha ha đi theo sư tôn học một năm, vậy mà tu thành Linh hạch.

Phượng hoàng non lập tức như bị sét đánh, cảm thấy mình bị vả mặt, nuốt không trôi cục tức này.

Thế là lén lút đâm hình nộm của hắn, rủa người ta ngự kiếm bị trượt chân, rủa lưỡi bị thắt nút.

Lần nào thấy Mặc Nhiên, phượng hoàng nhỏ Tiết Mông cũng kiên trì không ngừng thưởng cho người ta hai con mắt trắng dã, lỗ mũi hừ ra tiếng mà cách đến ba dặm còn nghe ra.

Mặc Nhiên nhớ tới những chuyện cũ thời ấu thơ này, không nhịn được mà híp mắt vui sướng. Hắn đã lâu không có trải qua khói lửa nhân gian như vậy, cô độc mười năm, ngay cả chuyện năm đó căm ghét không thôi, bây giờ nhai lại cũng giòn tan thơm phức.

Sư Muội thấy Tiết Mông, lập tức xuống ngựa, cởi ra mũ rộng vành treo mạng đen, để lộ một gương mặt đẹp đẽ tuyệt trần.

Cũng chẳng trách được y ra ngoài một mình phải ăn mặc như thế này, Mặc Nhiên đứng cạnh nhìn trộm, đã thấy tâm trí xao động, nghĩ bậy nghĩ bạ. Thầm nhủ y đúng là phong thái tuyệt sắc, hút hồn người ta.

Sư Muội chào hỏi hắn: “Thiếu chủ.”

Tiết Mông nhẹ gật đầu: “Về rồi à? Chuyện gấu người xử lý thỏa đáng chưa?”

Sư Muội mỉm cười nói: “Thỏa đáng rồi. May mà gặp A Nhiên, giúp ta giải quyết rắc rối lớn.”

Ánh mắt ngạo nghễ của Tiết Mông như gió táp lưỡi đao, nhanh chóng quét lên người Mặc Nhiên, lập tức dời đi chỗ khác, hắn cau mày, mặt mũi tràn đầy sự khinh thường, như thể nhìn Mặc Nhiên thêm một lát sẽ làm bẩn hai mắt mình.

“Sư Muội, ngươi về nghỉ trước đi. Về sau bớt quấn lấy hắn, đây là tên trộm, đi với hắn là sẽ học cái xấu.”

Mặc Nhiên cũng không yếu thế, cười nhạo nói: “Sư Muội không học ta, chẳng nhẽ học ngươi? Đêm hôm khuya khoắt còn áo mũ chỉnh tề võ trang đầy đủ, giống con chim dựng đuôi làm dáng, còn thiên chi kiêu tử _(con trai cưng của ông trời)_ … Ha ha ha, ta thấy có mà là thiên chi kiêu nữ _(con gái cưng của trời)_ ấy?”

Tiết Mông giận tím mặt: “Mặc Nhiên, ngươi rửa miệng sạch vào cho ta! Đây là nhà ta! Ngươi là cái thá gì?”

Mặc Nhiên bấm ngón tay tính toán: “Ta là đường ca ngươi, tính ra, ta hẳn là trên cơ ngươi đó.”

Tiết Mông như bị trát cứt chó lên mặt, lập tức căm ghét nhíu mày, nghiêm nghị nói: “Ai có loại đường ca như ngươi! Chớ dát vàng lên mặt mình, trong mắt ta, ngươi chẳng qua chỉ là con chó đánh nhau lăn trong vũng bùn!”

Tiết Mông này cực kỳ thích chửi người khác là chó, cái gì thằng chó con chó chết chó đẻ chó nuôi, từ đầu đến đuôi mắng chửi vô cùng điêu luyện. Mặc Nhiên đã quen chuyện này từ lâu, móc móc lỗ tai, lơ đễnh. Ngược lại, Sư Muội ở bên cạnh nghe vậy lại lúng túng, thấp giọng khuyên mấy câu. Tiết Mông cuối cùng hừ lỗ mũi một tiếng, ngậm cái mỏ chim cao quý của mình lại.

Sư Muội cười, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Thiếu chủ, muộn vậy rồi, đứng trước sơn môn đợi người sao?”

“Không phải à? Ngắm trăng sao?”

Mặc Nhiên ôm bụng cười nói: “Ta cứ tự hỏi sao ngươi lại ăn mặc đẹp như vậy, hóa ra là đợi người hẹn hò, ai xui xẻo bị ngươi nhung nhớ vậy? Ta thật thương thay cho nàng ta, ha ha ha ha ha.”

Mặt Tiết Mông càng đen hơn, cào ngón tay có thể làm rơi ba cân than đá, hắn hung hãn nói: “Ngươi đó!”

“… Ta?”

“Bản công tử chờ ngươi, ngươi muốn như nào?”

Mặc Nhiên: “… … … … ???”


	5. Chương 5: Bản tọa không có trộm

Điện Đan Tâm đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Sư Muội đã rời đi trước, Mặc Nhiên không hiểu ra sao bèn theo sát Tiết Mông vào điện, thấy cảnh tượng trong điện liền rõ ngay trong lòng.

Hóa ra là tên Dung Cửu bất nam bất nữ kia.

Trước khi đi mình trộm chút ngân lượng của y, y thế mà có gan tìm tới Đỉnh Tử Sinh.

Dung Cửu rúc vào lòng một nam nhân vóc người cao lớn, khóc đến thê thê thảm thảm lê hoa đái vũ, lúc Mặc Nhiên cùng Tiết Mông vào điện, tiếng khóc của y lại càng cất cao thêm ba điệu, xem chừng nếu không phải có nam nhân kia ôm y, y chỉ sợ là sùi cả bọt mép ngất đi giữa phòng.

Trên đài, sau bức rèm che, một nữ nhân mảnh mai đang ngồi, có vẻ hơi mờ mịt không biết làm sao.

Mặc Nhiên không thèm nhìn thẳng đôi cẩu nam nam kia, hành lễ với nữ nhân ngồi trên điện trước: “Bá mẫu, con đã trở về.”

Nữ nhân kia chính là tôn chủ Đỉnh Tử Sinh, Vương phu nhân.

Khác với những nữ hào kiệt mày liễu không nhường mày râu kia, bà là người phụ nữ gia đình không để ý đến chuyện bên ngoài. Trượng phu không ở đây, việc người khác tìm tới cửa lúc này, bà cũng không biết nên xử lí thế nào, nhẹ nhàng nói: “A Nhiên, con đã tới rồi.”

Mặc Nhiên ra vẻ không thấy hai vị cáo trạng đang đứng trên điện kia, cười nói: “Trễ vậy rồi mà bá mẫu vẫn chưa ngủ, có chuyện tìm con ạ?”

“Ừm. Con xem xem, vị công tử này nói con… Con lấy bạc của y?”

Da mặt bà mỏng, không tiện bảo Mặc Nhiên đã chơi người ta, đành phải nói giảm nói tránh.

Mặc Nhiên cong mắt: “Cái gì cơ, con đâu có thiếu bạc, lấy của y làm cái gì? Huống chi hai vị này trông lạ mắt quá, ta biết các ngươi sao?”

Công tử cao lớn kia cười lạnh: “Kẻ hèn này họ Thường, là con cả trong nhà, gia đình buôn bán không câu nệ tiểu tiết, gọi ta Thường Đại là được.”

Mặc Nhiên mỉm cười, lại còn cố tình đọc ngược Thường Đại: “Hóa ra là công tử Đại Thường, ngưỡng mộ đã lâu ngưỡng mộ đã lâu, thất kính thất kính. Vậy vị kia là…”

Đại Thường công tử nói: “Ha ha, Mặc công tử thật biết giả ngây giả dại, ngươi và ta đúng là mới gặp, nhưng ngươi tháng này, ba mươi ngày thì cũng phải mười lăm ngày ngủ trong phòng Cửu Nhi, ngươi mù ư? Sao mà không quen y?”

Mặc Nhiên mặt không đỏ tim không đập, mỉm cười nhìn Dung Cửu một chút: “Cái gì, lừa ta à ta là người đứng đắn, chưa từng ngủ với Tam Nhi Cửu Nhi gì đó.”

Dung Cửu đỏ mặt tức giận, lại uốn éo trong ngực họ Thường mà lê hoa đái vũ: “Mặc, Mặc công tử, ta biết thân phận mình hèn mọn, không ra gì, nếu không phải huynh bắt nạt ta quá đáng, ta, ta cũng sẽ không tìm tới cửa, nhưng huynh lại trở mặt không nhận người thế này, ta… Ta…”

Mặc Nhiên oan ức nói: “Ta thật sự không quen ngươi, ta ngay đến việc ngươi là nam hay nữ còn nhìn không ra, hai ta làm sao có thể từng gặp nhau được?”

“Tối hôm qua ngài còn giúp đỡ việc làm ăn của ta, sao lại bạc bẽo như thế này? Thường công tử, Thường công tử, ngài phải làm chủ cho ta đấy.” Nói rồi càng dụi sâu vào ngực họ Thường, tưởng chừng như khóc đến nước mắt đầy người.

Tiết Mông bên cạnh nghe mà sắc mặt tái xanh, ấn đường giần giật, xem ra nếu như không phải là thân phận thiếu chủ kiềm chế trói buộc hắn, hắn đã đánh đuổi đôi cẩu nam nam này xuống núi từ lâu rồi.

Đại Thường công tử xoa đầu Dung Cửu, nhẹ nhàng an ủi vài câu, ngẩng đầu nghiêm nghị nói: “Vương phu nhân, Đỉnh Tử Sinh môn phái lớn đường đường chính chính, nhưng vị Mặc công tử này, lại là kẻ bỉ ổi hạ lưu! Cửu Nhi vất vả kiếm tiền, chỉ vì sớm ngày chuộc thân cho mình, hắn thì hay rồi, chẳng những ngược đãi Cửu Nhi, còn lấy tiền mồ hôi xương máu của y, nếu như hôm nay quý phái không cho chúng ta một lời giải thích thỏa đáng, Thường gia ta dù không tu tiên, nhưng buôn bán mấy đời, tiền bạc chồng chất, cũng chắc chắn không để các ngươi dễ dàng trên đất Ba Thục!”

Vương phu nhân hoảng sợ: “A… Thường công tử đừng tức giận, ta, ta…”

Mặc Nhiên cười lạnh trong lòng, Thường thị buôn muối giàu chảy mỡ, Đại Thường công tử này ngay đến việc chuộc thân cho Dung Cửu cũng không làm được, còn để Cửu Nhi nhà hắn tự kiếm tiền, nói bên trong không có mờ ám, ai mà tin.

Nhưng bên ngoài vẫn cười híp mắt nói: “A, hóa ra Đại Thường huynh đúng là con trai phú thương Ích Châu, quả nhiên là khí thế thật mạnh. Mở mang quá, bái phục, bái phục.”

Mặt Đại Thường công tử khinh khỉnh: “Hừ, coi như ngươi cũng khá biết trời cao đất rộng, đã vậy, ngươi nên nhanh chóng thức thời hơn một chút, đỡ tìm chuyện không hay cho mình. Đồ lấy của Cửu Nhi, còn không mau mau trả lại?”

Mặc Nhiên cười nói: “Thật kỳ quái, Cửu Nhi nhà huynh ngày nào cũng tiếp bao nhiêu là khách, làm mất đồ sao không trách người khác, cứ đổ lên mỗi đầu ta?”

“Ngươi!” Đại Thường công tử cắn răng, cười lạnh nói: “Được được được, ta biết ngay ngươi sẽ ngụy biện! Vương phu nhân, bà cũng thấy đó, Mặc công tử hồ đồ không biết phải trái, sống chết không nhận, ta không nói với hắn nữa. Bà là chủ nhà, chuyện này bà quyết định đi!”

Vương phu nhân là phụ nữ không rành thế sự, lúc này căng thẳng đến mức nói cũng không mạch lạc: “Ta… A Nhiên… Mông nhi…”

Tiết Mông đứng bên cạnh, thấy mẫu thân khó xử liền đứng ra: “Thường công tử, Đỉnh Tử Sinh kỷ luật nghiêm minh, nếu lời huynh nói là thật, nếu Mặc Nhiên vi phạm tham giới, dâm giới, chúng ta sẽ nghiêm trị không tha. Nhưng huynh nói miệng không bằng chứng, huynh nói Mặc Nhiên ăn cắp, có chứng cứ không?”

Đại Thường công tử cười lạnh nói: “Ta biết ngay quý phái ắt sẽ có vở này, bởi vậy ra roi thúc ngựa, cố ý đến trước khi Mặc Nhiên về, đối chất ngay trước mặt Vương phu nhân.”

Hắn hắng giọng, nói ra: “Các người nghe cho kỹ đây, Cửu Nhi làm mất hai hộc trân châu, mười đĩnh vàng, một đôi vòng tay hoa mai bằng vàng, một đôi cài tóc phỉ thúy, ngoài ra còn có một dây chuyền ngọc hồ điệp. Chỉ cần kiểm tra xem trên người Mặc Nhiên liệu có những vật này là biết ta có đổ oan cho hắn hay không.”

Mặc Nhiên không chịu: “Ngươi dựa vào đâu mà lục soát người ta?”

“Hừ, ta thấy ngươi là có tật giật mình ấy. ” Đại Thường công tử cao ngạo hất cằm, “Vương phu nhân, hai tội trộm cắp và gian dâm, tại Đỉnh Tử Sinh, nên trừng phạt như thế nào.”

Vương phu nhân thấp giọng nói: “Cái này… Chuyện môn phái, vẫn luôn là trượng phu ta làm chủ, ta thực sự… Không biết…”

“Không, không, ta thấy Vương phu nhân không phải là không biết, mà là cố tình muốn che chở lệnh điệt _(cháu)_. Ha ha, không ngờ Đỉnh Tử Sinh này, đúng thật là địa bàn bẩn thỉu dơ dáy ——“

“Được rồi được rồi. Bá mẫu ta đã nói người không biết làm chủ như thế nào, ngươi ép một vị phu nhân như vậy, xong chưa?” Mặc Nhiên cuối cùng không kiên nhẫn nghe nổi, ngắt lời hắn, thu lại mấy phần bộ dáng cợt nhả xưa nay, nghiêng mặt nhìn chằm chằm đôi cẩu nam nam kia.

“Được, ta sẽ cho ngươi soát người, nhưng nếu như không tìm ra được, ngươi mồm miệng dơ dáy vu khống phái ta, thì nên như thế nào?”

“Vậy ta sẽ lập tức xin lỗi Mặc công tử.”

“Làm đi.” Mặc Nhiên rất sảng khoái đáp ứng, “Nhưng mà có một điều, nếu như ngươi sai, để thể hiện lời xin lỗi, ngươi phải chịu quỳ bò xuống Đỉnh Tử Sinh.”

Đại Thường công tử thấy bộ dáng Mặc Nhiên vô cùng tự tin, trong lòng không khỏi sinh nghi.

Từ nhỏ hắn đã ghen tị với người tu tiên, thế nhưng thiên phú mình quá kém, không lĩnh hội được.

Trước đó vài ngày, hắn nghe nói tình nhân cũ Dung Cửu thế mà được Mặc Nhiên sủng ái, hai người liền bàn bạc, chỉ cần Dung Cửu tìm cơ hội chiếm được tu vi của Mặc Nhiên, Đại Thường công tử sẽ chuộc thân cho Dung Cửu, chẳng những chuộc thân mà còn đón Dung Cửu vào nhà, bảo đảm y cả đời không lo phú quý.

Đại Thường công tử cầu tiên, Dung Cửu cầu tài, hai kẻ cấu kết làm việc xấu với nhau, đồng điệu nhịp nhàng.

Đời trước Mặc Nhiên trúng phải gian kế của bọn chúng, dù sau đó đã giải quyết xong nhưng thực sự cũng nếm không ít khổ. Mà đời này, hai kẻ ăn trộm gà không được còn mất nắm gạo, Mặc Nhiên cũng không biết vì sao bỗng nhiên đổi tính, mấy ngày trước còn mơ mơ màng màng trầm mê trong nam sắc, Cửu Nhi dài, Cửu Nhi ngắn. Sáng hôm nay sau khi tàn nhẫn làm Dung Cửu 2 lần, lại còn cuỗm gia sản châu báu của Dung Cửu chạy trốn.

Đại Thường công tử nổi cơn thịnh nộ, lập tức lôi Dung Cửu đến Đỉnh Tử Sinh cáo trạng.

Vị công tử bán muối này đánh bàn tính đồm độp, hắn tính toán, một khi đã bắt được Mặc Nhiên thì sẽ bắt Vương phu nhân đánh tan tu vi Mặc Nhiên. Vì thế hắn đặc biệt mang theo bên người một khối ngọc bội hấp thu tu vi, chuẩn bị kiếm chút hời, hòa vào khí hài của mình. _(khí hài là huyệt hội tụ nguyên khí trên người, ở dưới rốn)_

Nhưng nhìn bộ dạng này của Mặc Nhiên, phút chót, Đại Thường công tử lại có chút do dự.

Mặc Nhiên quá láu cá, không chừng đã tiêu hết tang vật từ lâu, đang đợi lừa mình.

Thế nhưng nghĩ lại, sự tình đều đã đến nước này rồi, giờ từ bỏ thì không khỏi đáng tiếc, không chừng là tiểu tử này phô trương thanh thế mà thôi…

Bên này vẫn đang tốn sức đấu tranh trong đầu, bên kia Mặc Nhiên đã bắt đầu cởi y phục.

Hắn thoải thoải mái mái cởi áo ngoài ra, tùy tiện quăng đi, sau đó cười hì hì ra dấu xin mời: “Không cần khách khí, cứ từ từ mà lục soát.”

Sau một phen dò đi dò lại, trừ chút bạc vụn thì không tìm thấy cái gì, sắc mặt Đại Thường công tử thay đổi.

“Làm sao có thể! Nhất định là ngươi giở trò lừa gạt!”

Mặc Nhiên nheo lại con mắt đen hơi sắc tím, sờ cằm mình, nói: “Áo ngoài ngươi đã sờ soạng mười lần, toàn thân trên dưới của ta ngươi cũng sờ soạng bảy tám lần, chỉ thiếu điều cởi sạch cho ngươi xem, ngươi vẫn chưa hết hi vọng sao?”

“Mặc Nhiên, ngươi——-“

Mặc Nhiên bừng tỉnh: “A, hiểu rồi, Đại Thường công tử, không phải là ngươi thèm rỏ dãi sắc đẹp của ta, cố ý diễn thế này, sàm sỡ ta, cơ hội ta chứ?”

Đại Thường công tử đã sắp tức giận đến ngất ra rồi, chỉ vào mũi Mặc Nhiên, hồi lâu mà vẫn không nói nổi một chữ, mặt ức đến đỏ bừng. Tiết Mông một bên đã sớm không nhịn được, hắn dù không ưa Mặc Nhiên, nhưng Mặc Nhiên nói gì chăng nữa cũng là người Đỉnh Tử Sinh, không được để người ngoài làm nhục.

Tiết Mông không khách khí chút nào tiến tới, giơ tay bẻ đầu ngón tay Đại Thường công tử, tức giận nói: “Ầm ĩ với ngươi nửa đêm, hóa ra là khi không đi gây sự!”

Đại Thường công tử la hét a a, ôm đầu ngón tay mình: “Ngươi, các ngươi được lắm! Các ngươi cùng một bọn! Chẳng trách không tìm được những vật kia trên người Mặc Nhiên, nhất định là ngươi giấu cho hắn rồi! Ngươi cũng cởi y phục ra, ta khám người ngươi!”

Còn có người bắt hắn cởi áo?! Tiết Mông lập tức thẹn quá hóa giận: “Không biết xấu hổ! Vuốt chó nhà ngươi mà cũng xứng đụng vào góc áo bản công tử? Còn không mau cút đi!”

Thiếu chủ đã lên tiếng, đám người hầu kiềm chế đã lâu trong điện Đan Tâm lập tức cùng nhau tiến lên, đánh đuổi hai tên phàm nhân không có sức chống trả này xuống núi.

Tiếng hét của Đại Thường công tử truyền đến từ phía xa xa: “Mặc Nhiên, ngươi chờ đó cho ta! Ta nhất định không để ngươi yên!”

Mặc Nhiên đứng ngoài Đan Tâm Điện, nhìn vào bóng đêm xa xa, mắt híp cười cong cong, thở dài nói: “Ta thật sợ quá cơ.”

Tiết Mông lạnh lùng nhìn hắn một cái: “Ngươi sợ cái gì?”

Mặc Nhiên thật lòng thật dạ ưu sầu nói: “Nhà hắn bán muối, ta sợ không có muối ăn đó.”

“…”

Tiết Mông im lặng một lát, lại hỏi: “Ngươi thật không có chơi trai?”

“Thật không có”

“Thật không trộm?”

“Thật không có”

Tiết Mông hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Ta không tin ngươi.”

Mặc Nhiên giơ tay lên, cười nói: “Nếu là nói láo, ta sẽ bị sét đánh.”

Tiết Mông bỗng nhiên giơ tay lên, túm thật chặt cánh tay Mặc Nhiên. Mặc Nhiên lườm hắn: “Ngươi làm gì đấy?”. Tiết Mông hừ một tiếng, nhanh chóng niệm một chuỗi chú quyết, chỉ nghe tiếng mảnh vỡ xủng xẻng lạch cạch vang lên, mấy hạt châu tầm thường to bằng hạt đậu nành tuôn từ tay áo Mặc Nhiên, rơi xuống đất.

Lòng bàn tay Tiết Mông đổ đầy linh lực, vung về phía mấy hạt châu kia. Hạt châu lập thức tỏa ra ánh sáng lấp lánh, càng biến càng lớn, cuối cùng thành một đống trang sức châu báu, vòng tay hoa mai, hoa tai phỉ thúy, ánh vàng chói mắt chất đầy mặt đất.

Mặc Nhiên: “… Đều là đồng môn, việc gì phải làm khó nhau.”

Sắc mặt Tiết Mông u ám: “Mặc Vi Vũ, ngươi đúng là không biết xấu hổ.”

“Ha ha”

Tiết Mông tức giận nói: “Ai cười với ngươi!”

Mặc Nhiên thở dài nói: “Nhưng ta cũng không khóc được mà.”

Tiết Mông đen mặt, nói: “Thuật Ám Độ Trần Thương của Đỉnh Tử Sinh, ngươi lại sử dụng như vậy?”

“Ừ, linh hoạt thực hành áp dụng mà.”

Tiết Mông càng giận: “Tên chó bán muối kia khiến người ta căm ghét nên ở trước mặt hắn, ta không muốn kiểm tra ngươi tử tế. Nhưng tên chó chết kia lại có câu nói đúng, nếu ngươi phạm vào luật ăn cắp, dâm loạn, môn phái nào cũng chịu không nổi ngươi!”

Mặc Nhiên hoàn toàn không sợ, cười nói: “Ngươi muốn thế nào? Chờ bá phụ trở về, mách người sao?”

Hắn còn lâu mới sợ, bá phụ chiều hắn chết đi được, cùng lắm là nói hai câu ngoài miệng, sao cam lòng đánh hắn.

Tiết Mông xoay người lại, tóc rối trước mắt bị gió đêm thổi bay bay, đôi mắt rực rỡ lóe lên ánh sáng cao ngạo trong đêm tối.

“Cha? Không, cha đi Côn Luân rồi, sợ là một hai tháng sau mới có thể trở về.”

Nụ cười của Mặc Nhiên cứng đờ, bỗng nhiên có dự cảm không lành, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến một người.

Nhưng mà—–

Nếu như y ở đây, người tiếp đãi Đại Thường công tử ở điện Đan Tâm đêm nay hẳn phải là y chứ không phải là Vương phu nhân hỏi gì cũng không biết đâu.

Người kia… Hằn là không ở đây chắc…

Tiết Mông nhìn thấy ánh sáng lấp lóe trong mắt hắn, thái độ kiêu ngạo khinh miệt kia lại càng thêm rõ ràng.

“Cha thương ngươi, nhưng, Đỉnh Tử Sinh này, chẳng phải còn có một người không thương ngươi sao?”

Mặc Nhiên chậm rãi lùi về sau mấy bước, gượng cười: “Hiền đệ, ngươi coi muộn vậy rồi, chúng ta không nên quấy rầy sự yên bình của ông già kia. Ta biết sai rồi, lần sau không chơi trai không ăn trộm, này được chưa? Mau trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi thôi, hì hì, trông ngươi mệt chưa kìa.”

Nói xong co cẳng chuồn biến.

Đùa đâu! Tiểu tử Tiết Mông này này cũng ác quá!

Bây giờ mình không phải Đạp Tiên Quân, không phải chủ nhân Nhân giới, sao có thể bị ném vào trong tay người kia? Nếu y biết mình ăn trộm, còn chơi tiểu quan, đoán chừng có thể đánh gãy hai cái giò của mình luôn! Giờ mà không chạy thì đợi đến khi nào!

* * *

_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_

_Đại Thường công tử vì sao không có não?_

_Bởi vì não toàn đại tràng ╮(╯▽╰)╭ (Đại Thường /dàcháng/ đồng âm với đại tràng /dàcháng/)_


	6. Chương 6: Sư tôn của bản tọa

Dù sao Tiết Mông cũng lớn lên từ nhỏ ở Đỉnh Tử Sinh, biết rõ địa hình đường tắt, cuối cùng vẫn bắt được Mặc Nhiên.

Áp giải hắn tới thẳng sau núi, sau núi Đỉnh Tử Sinh là nơi gần Quỷ giới nhất khắp nhân gian, cách một lớp kết giới, đằng sau chính là âm tào địa phủ.

Vừa thấy tình hình thê thảm phía sau núi, Mặc Nhiên liền lập tức hiểu được vì sao người kia rõ ràng ở nhà, lại phải cần Vương phu nhân ra sảnh trước tiếp khách.

Người kia không phải là không muốn giúp, mà là thực sự không dứt ra được —–

Kết giới Quỷ giới đã thủng.

Giờ khắc này, toàn bộ sau núi tràn ngập quỷ khí dày đặc. Lệ quỷ chưa biến được thành thực thể đều bay quanh không trung kêu gào ai oán, đứng ở sơn môn là có thể nhìn thấy một lỗ hổng lớn trên bầu trời, sau lỗ hổng kia chính là Quỷ giới. Một cầu thang đá xanh dài đến mấy ngàn bậc vươn ra ra từ lỗ hổng kết giới, những hung linh đã tu được máu thịt đang leo dọc theo bậc thang này, loạng choạng, lúc nhúc bò xuống, leo đến Nhân giới từ Âm Phủ.

Đổi lại là người bình thường, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng thế này tất nhiên sẽ sợ phát điên, lần đầu Mặc Nhiên nhìn thấy cũng là toát mồ hôi khắp người, nhưng hiện giờ hắn cũng quen rồi.

Kết giới hai giới Nhân và Quỷ là do Phục Hi thiết lập từ thời thượng cổ, đến bây giờ, đã suy yếu vô cùng, thỉnh thoảng lại xuất hiện lỗ thủng, cần người tu tiên đến vá lại. Nhưng loại chuyện này, không những không tăng được bao nhiêu tu vi mà còn rất hao phí linh lực, tốn công lại không có mấy kết quả, là chuyện cực nhọc, cho nên tiên sĩ Thượng Tu Giới có rất ít ai chịu ôm việc này vào người.

Hung linh xuất thế, kẻ gặp nạn đầu tiên sẽ là bách tính Hạ Tu Giới. Là thần bảo vệ Hạ Tu Giới, Đỉnh Tử Sinh một mình gánh vác việc tu bổ kết giới, phía sau núi của bọn họ đối diện với nơi yếu nhất của kết giới, chính vì để có thể kịp thời vá lại lỗ hổng.

Cái kết giới tồi tàn này, một năm kiểu gì cũng sẽ bị thủng bốn năm lần, giống như cái nồi chắp vá, cố gắng dùng tạm.

Lúc này, tại cửa vào Quỷ giới, trên bậc đá xanh dài, một nam nhân áo trắng như tuyết đang di chuyển, tay áo dài tung bay, xung quanh lượn lờ kiếm khí, ánh vàng rối loạn, đang dùng sức một mình để dọn sạch hung linh ác quỷ, tu bổ lỗ thủng kết giới.

Người kia Thẩm yêu Phan tấn _(eo Thẩm Ước, tóc Phan Nhạc, chỉ nam tử có dung mạo đẹp)_ , tiên phong đạo cốt, trông vô cùng tuấn tú, nhìn từ xa, rất dễ khiến người ta nghĩ đến văn nhân nhã sĩ đọc sách dưới gốc cây hoa, phiêu diêu xuất trần. Nhưng mà nhìn gần thì, y lại có mày kiếm lạnh thấu xương, mắt phượng cong sắc bén, sống mũi hẹp thẳng đứng, ngoại hình nho nhã, nhưng trong ánh mắt lại tỏa ra sự cay nghiệt, tính tình có vẻ cực kì quái dị.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn y từ phía xa. Mặc dù đã có chuẩn bị, nhưng khi thực sự, khi lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy người này bình an vô sự xuất hiện trước mắt mình, xương cốt toàn thân hắn vẫn không ngừng run lên.

Nửa là e sợ, nửa là… kích động.

Sư tôn hắn.

Sở Vãn Ninh.

Đời trước, người cuối cùng Tiết Mông đến trước điện Vu Sơn, khóc lóc đòi gặp, chính là người này.

Chính là nam nhân này, y phá hỏng ý to nghiệp lớn của Mặc Nhiên, hủy hoại hùng tâm tráng chí của Mặc Nhiên, cuối cùng bị Mặc Nhiên cầm tù làm nhục đến chết.

Theo lý mà nói, lật đổ được đối thủ, báo thù rửa hận, Mặc Nhiên hẳn phải vui mừng.

Biển rộng mặc cá bơi, trời cao mặc chim lượn, sẽ không còn ai có thể hạn chế hắn. Mặc Nhiên ban đầu cho là mình cũng nghĩ như vậy.

Thế nhưng, sự thật hình như lại không phải thế.

Sau khi sư tôn chết, cùng được mai táng chung với oán hận, dường như còn có một vài điều gì khác.

Mặc Nhiên không có trình độ, không biết loại cảm giác này gọi là kỳ phùng địch thủ, Du Lượng một thời _(Du Lượng ở đây là Chu Du và Gia Cát Lượng, câu này ý chỉ 2 người ngang tài ngang sức)_.

Hắn chỉ biết rằng thiên hạ từ đây, đã không còn kẻ thù xưa của mình.

Sư tôn còn sống, hắn sợ hãi, e ngại, không rét mà run, hắn nhìn thấy sư tôn đứng đấy cầm dây liễu trong tay liền giống như chó nhà có tang bị đánh đã quen, nghe thấy tiếng gõ mõ liền răng mỏi chân nhũn sùi bọt mép. Bắp chân căng thẳng run rẩy như cầy sấy.

Sau này, sư tôn chết đi, Mặc Nhiên sợ nhất là người đã chết. Mặc Nhiên cảm thấy mình tiến bộ rồi, có tiền đồ rồi, cuối cùng cũng làm được chuyện khi sư diệt tổ này.

Về sau, đưa mắt nhìn thế gian, không còn ai dám bắt mình quỳ xuống, lại không còn ai cho mình một cái bạt tai.

Để ăn mừng, hắn mở một vò lê hoa bạch, ngồi trên nóc nhà, uống rượu suốt đêm.

Đêm ấy, dưới tác dụng của cồn, vết sẹo sư tôn quất lên lưng mình thời niên thiếu, dường như lại đau rát.

Giờ khắc này, tận mắt thấy sư tôn lại xuất hiện trước mặt mình, Mặc Nhiên nhìn y chằm chằm, vừa sợ vừa hận, nhưng lại cũng có một chút mừng rỡ vặn vẹo.

Đối thủ như vậy, mất rồi lại được, làm sao có thể không vui?

Sở Vãn Ninh không để ý đến hai tên đồ đệ vừa xông ra sau núi, vẫn đang hết sức chuyên tâm đối đầu với vong linh tràn lan.

Ngũ quan y tao nhã, đôi lông mày dài đều nhau, mắt phượng lãnh đạm nhìn xuống, thanh tĩnh xuất trần, khí chất lỗi lạc, ở trong gió tanh mưa máu mà vẫn không hề biến sắc, trông vô cùng thờ ơ, cho dù lúc này y có ngồi xuống thắp hương đánh đàn cũng không kỳ quái.

Nhưng mà, mỹ nam tử trầm ấm nhã nhặn như thế, khi này lại cầm một thanh trường kiếm xua ma phát sáng rực rỡ vẫn đang chảy xuống những giọt máu đỏ tươi, tay áo phất lên, kiếm khí khiến những bậc thang đá xanh trước mặt ầm ầm nổ tung, đá vụn gạch vỡ lăn xuống lông lốc, thẳng từ sơn môn xuống chân núi, cầu thang mấy ngàn bậc, thoáng chốc bị đánh vỡ ra một rãnh nứt sâu không thấy đáy.

Quá hung hãn.

Đã bao nhiêu năm không được chứng kiến thực lực của sư tôn rồi?

Sự dũng mãnh bá đạo quen thuộc này, khiến Mặc Nhiên run chân theo quán tính, không dám đứng vững, bịch một tiếng khuỵu xuống mặt đất.

Sở Vãn Ninh không tốn bao nhiêu thời gian đã tiêu diệt hết quỷ quái, cũng linh hoạt vá lại lỗ thủng Quỷ giới. Làm xong hết thảy, y nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống từ giữa không trung, đi tới trước mặt Mặc Nhiên và Tiết Mông.

Y nhìn thoáng qua Mặc Nhiên đang quỳ trên mặt đất trước, sau đó mới đưa mắt trông về phía Tiết Mông, đôi mắt phượng hơi mang vẻ lạnh lẽo.

“Gây họa rồi?”

Mặc Nhiên chịu thua.

Sư tôn có một loại năng lực, luôn có thể đưa ra phán đoán chuẩn xác nhất về sự việc.

Tiết Mông nói: “Sư tôn, Mặc Nhiên xuống núi một chuyến, phạm phải hai tội ăn cắp, dâm loạn, xin sư tôn xử trí.”

Sở Vãn Ninh mặt không thay đổi im lặng một hồi, lạnh lùng: “Đã biết.”

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Tiết Mông: “…”

Hai người đều lơ mơ, sau đó thì sao? Không có sau đó à?

Ngay khi Mặc Nhiên đang ngấm ngầm thấy may mắn trong lòng, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trộm Sở Vãn Ninh, lại thình lình thoáng thấy một tia sáng vàng bén ngót, đột nhiên xé rách không khí, vèo một tiếng như sấm sét vang dội, quất thẳng vào mặt Mặc Nhiên!!

Máu bắn tung tóe!

Tốc độ của tia sáng vàng kia quá kinh người, đừng nói là trốn tránh, Mặc Nhiên còn không kịp nhắm cả mắt lại, da thịt trên mặt liền bị tước ra, đau xót kinh khủng.

Sở Vãn Ninh chắp tay, lạnh lùng đứng trong gió đêm tiêu điều, giữa không khí vẫn tràn ngập mùi nhơ bẩn của hung linh lệ quỷ, lúc này lại pha tạp thêm mùi tanh của máu người, khiến cho cấm địa sau núi càng thêm vẻ âm u đáng sợ.

Quất Mặc Nhiên, chính là một dây liễu không biết đã xuất hiện trong tay Sở Vãn Ninh từ lúc nào, sợi dây kia vừa mảnh vừa dài, bên trên còn mọc mấy chiếc lá non xanh biếc, rủ thẳng xuống bên giày.

Rõ ràng là vật phong nhã như vậy, vốn nên khiến người ta nghĩ đến mấy câu thơ như: “Tiêm tiêm chiết dương liễu, trì thử ký tình nhân” _(Nhẹ nhàng bẻ cành liễu, đem gửi gắm tình nhân – Hoành xuy khúc từ · chiết dương liễu của Trương Cửu Linh.)_

Đáng tiếc, Sở Vãn Ninh đã không nhẹ nhàng, còn không có tình nhân.

Dây liễu trong tay y thực chất là một thần võ, tên là Thiên Vấn. Giờ khắc này, Thiên Vấn đang chảy một luồng ánh sáng vàng đỏ, chiếu sáng khắp một vùng tối tăm, cũng khiến đôi mắt sâu không thấy đáy của Sở Vãn Ninh phản chiếu lại rực rỡ.

Sở Vãn Ninh mấp máy môi, điềm nhiên nói: “Mặc Vi Vũ, ngươi thật to gan. Thật sự cho rằng ta sẽ không quản thúc ngươi sao?”

Nếu như là Mặc Nhiên mười lăm tuổi chân chính, có thể sẽ còn không coi câu nói này ra gì, cho rằng lời sư tôn chỉ là dọa mình thôi.

Thế nhưng là Mặc Vi Vũ sau khi sống lại, đã được dùng máu tươi lĩnh giáo “quản thúc” của sư tôn một cách triệt để từ lâu, hắn lập tức cảm thấy mấy cái răng như hạt bắp của mình đau đau, đầu óc nóng lên, cái miệng cũng đã bắt đầu sống chết không nhận, sắp rụng sạch.

“Sư tôn…” Gương mặt chảy máu, Mặc Nhiên ngước mắt lên, trong con ngươi vương một tầng hơi nước. Hắn biết bộ dáng mình bây giờ chắc chắn đáng thương cực kỳ, “Đệ tử chưa từng trộm… chưa từng dâm loạn… Vì sao sư tôn mới chỉ nghe một câu của Tiết Mông, hỏi cũng không hỏi, đã đánh con rồi?”

“…”

Mặc Nhiên có hai tuyệt kỹ lớn để đối phó với bá phụ, thứ nhất, giả bộ đáng yêu. Thứ hai, giả bộ đáng thương. Hiện tại hắn rập khuôn việc này lên người Sở Vãn Ninh, tủi thân đến mức nước mắt sắp rớt xuống: “Chẳng lẽ trong mắt người, đệ tử bất trị như vậy sao? Vì sao cả một cơ hội biện bạch mà sư tôn cũng không cho con ?”

Tiết Mông bên cạnh tức tối giậm chân: “Mặc Nhiên!! Đồ, đồ chân chó nhà ngươi! Ngươi, ngươi không biết xấu hổ! Sư tôn, người đừng nghe hắn, đừng bị thứ đốn mạt này mê hoặc! Hắn trộm thật đó! Tang vật vẫn đang còn kia kìa!”

Sở Vãn Ninh rủ mi mắt, vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt: “Mặc Nhiên, có thật là ngươi chưa từng ăn cắp không?”

“Chưa từng.”

“… Ngươi nên biết, nói láo với ta sẽ có hậu quả gì.”

Mặc Nhiên nổi da gà, hắn có thể không biết sao? Nhưng vẫn cà cuống chết đến đít còn cay: “Xin sư tôn minh giám!”

Sở Vãn Ninh giơ tay, dây leo sắc vàng rực rỡ lại vung đến lần nữa, nhưng lần này không quất lên mặt Mặc Nhiên, mà trói Mặc Nhiên thật chặt.

Cảm giác này quá quen thuộc. Dây liễu “Thiên Vấn” ngoài quất người thông thường ra, còn có một tác dụng —–

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn chằm chằm Mặc Nhiên đang bị Thiên Vấn trói chặt, hỏi lần nữa: “Thật sự chưa từng ăn cắp?”

Mặc Nhiên chỉ thấy một cơn đau nhức kịch liệt quen thuộc đánh thẳng vào trái tim, giống như có một con rắn nanh nhọn, đột nhiên đâm vào lồng ngực, lục lọi trong lục phủ ngũ tạng.

Cùng với cảm giác đau nhức là một sức cám dỗ khó kháng cự, Mặc Nhiên kìm lòng không đặng há miệng, khản cả tiếng: “Con… chưa từng… A…!!”

Như thể biết được hắn đang nói láo, ánh sáng của Thiên Vấn càng thêm điên cuồng, Mặc Nhiên đau đến ứa mồ hôi lạnh, nhưng vẫn liều mạng chống cự lại cực hình như vậy.

Đây chính là tác dụng thứ hai ngoài quất người của Thiên Vấn, thẩm vấn.

Một khi bị Thiên Vấn trói lại thì không ai có thể nói láo trước mặt chủ nhân của Thiên Vấn, cho dù là người hay ma, sống hay chết, Thiên Vấn đều có biện pháp để bọn họ mở miệng, nói ra đáp án mà Sở Vãn Ninh muốn biết.

Đời trước chỉ có một người, dựa vào tu vi mạnh mẽ, cuối cùng lại giữ được bí mật trước mặt Thiên Vấn.

Người kia cũng trở thành Đế quân Nhân giới Mặc Vi Vũ.

Mặc Nhiên sống lại ôm một tia hi vọng, cho là mình hẳn vẫn có thể như năm đó, chống được sự áp bức thẩm vấn của Thiên Vấn, nhưng liều chết cắn môi hồi lâu, từng giọt mồ hơi lớn rướm xuống theo hàng lông mày đen nhánh, toàn thân hắn run rẩy, cuối cùng vẫn đau đến mức quỳ trước giày Sở Vãn Ninh, há miệng thở gấp.

“Con… con… có trộm…”

Cơn đau bỗng nhiên biến mất.

Mặc Nhiên còn chưa kịp thở ra hơi đã nghe Sở Vãn Ninh hỏi một câu, âm thanh còn lạnh hơn.

“Thật sự chưa từng dâm loạn?”

Kẻ thông minh không làm chuyện ngu xuẩn, vừa rồi không chống lại được, vậy bây giờ càng không thể. Lần này Mặc Nhiên còn không thèm phản kháng, khi cơn đau kéo tới liền liên thanh la ầm lên: “Có có có!!! Sư tôn đừng! Đừng!”

Tiết Mông bên cạnh sắc mặt xanh mét, kinh hoàng nói: “Sao, sao ngươi… Nhưng Dung Cửu kia là nam nhân, ngươi thế mà…”

Không ai để ý đến hắn, ánh kim quang của Thiên Vấn chậm rãi tối dần, Mặc Nhiên thở phì phò từng hơi từng hơi, toàn thân ướt đẫm như thể mới được vớt lên từ trong nước, mặt trắng như tờ, bờ môi vẫn không ngừng run rẩy, ngã trên mặt đất không thể nhúc nhích.

Qua mi mắt ướt mồ hôi, loáng thoáng trông thấy bóng dáng nho nhã đội _thanh ngọc quan (1)_, tay áo dài chấm đất của Sở Vãn Ninh.

Một cơn oán hận mãnh liệt xông lên óc — Sở Vãn Ninh! Đời trước bản tọa đối xử với ngươi như vậy quả nhiên không sai!! Dù cho sống thêm lần nữa thì nhìn thế nào cũng vẫn thấy ngươi đáng ghét như vậy! Ta đệt tổ tông mười tám đời nhà ngươi!!

Sở Vãn Ninh cũng không biết nghiệt đồ này muốn đệt mười tám đời tổ tông nhà mình, y sắc mặt u ám đứng yên chốc lát, sau đó nói:

“Tiết Mông.”

Mặc dù Tiết Mông biết bây giờ trong giới phú thương cậu ấm lưu hành nam sắc, rất nhiều người đùa bỡn tiểu quan chỉ vì tìm kiếm sự mới mẻ, cũng không phải là thực sự thích nam nhân, nhưng hắn vẫn có phần không tiêu hóa được, cứng đờ trong chốc lát mới nói: “Sư tôn, đệ tử đây ạ.”

“Mặc nhiên phạm ba tội tham, trộm, dâm loạn, đưa hắn đến điện Diêm La ăn năn. Giờ Thìn ngày mai bắt đến đài Thiện Ác, phạt cảnh cáo trước mặt mọi người.”

Tiết Mông giật mình: “Cái, cái gì? Phạt cảnh cáo trước mặt mọi người?”

Phạt cảnh cáo trước mặt mọi người chính là xách đệ tử phạm lỗi nặng tới trước mặt toàn bộ đệ tử môn phái, ở trước mặt tất cả mọi người, ngay cả đại nương ở nhà ăn cũng kéo tới, cho người ta định tội, trừng phạt tại chỗ.

Mất mặt mất thể diện.

Phải biết Mặc Nhiên cũng là công tử của Đỉnh Tử Sinh, tuy nói quy tắc môn phái nghiêm khắc, nhưng do Mặc Nhiên có thân phận đặc thù, bá phụ thương hắn thuở nhỏ mất cha mẹ, lênh đênh khắp nơi bên ngoài ròng rã mười bốn năm, bởi vậy cuối cùng sẽ nhịn không được tình cảm riêng tư mà che chở, cho dù phạm sai lầm, cũng chỉ âm thầm dạy bảo mấy câu, ngay cả đánh cũng chưa từng.

Nhưng sư tôn thế mà không giữ chút mặt mũi nào cho tôn chủ, muốn xách cháu trai cưng nhà người ta tới đài Thiện Ác, công khai xử tội Mặc công tử trước toàn môn phái , làm khó dễ Mặc công tử. Điều này cũng khiến Tiết Mông bất ngờ.

Đối với chuyện này, Mặc Nhiên lại chẳng ngạc nhiên chút nào.

Hắn nằm trên mặt đất, khóe miệng nở một nụ cười lạnh.

Vị sư tôn này của hắn thật vĩ đại, thật công chính nghiêm minh.

Máu Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh, đời trước, Sư Muội chết trước mặt y, Mặc Nhiên khóc xin y, kéo vạt áo y, quỳ trên mặt đất mong y giúp đỡ.

Nhưng Sở Vãn Ninh ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

Thế là đồ đệ của y cứ thế mà tắt thở trước mặt y, Mặc Nhiên khóc đến đứt ruột gan bên tai y, y lại khoanh tay đứng nhìn, không thèm để ý.

Hiện tại chẳng qua là đưa hắn lên đài Thiện Ác, xử lí theo công mà thôi, có gì đáng kinh ngạc.

Mặc Nhiên chỉ hận tu vi mình bây giờ quá yếu, không thể lột da y, rút gân y, uống máu y, không thể thỏa thích nắm tóc y, làm nhục y, cũng không thể tra tấn y, phá hủy danh dự của y để y sống không bằng chết…

Sự hung ác cầm thú trong mắt nhất thời không bị che giấu, Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn thấy.

Y nhàn nhạt liếc qua mặt Mặc Nhiên, trên gương mặt nhã nhặn không có biểu cảm dư thừa.

“Ngươi đang nghĩ gì?”

Muốn sống!

Còn không thu lại Thiên Vấn đi!

Mặc Nhiên lại cảm thấy dây leo buộc mình co xoắn lại, lục phủ ngũ tạng như sắp bị vặn thành bã, hắn đau đớn kêu to một tiếng, thở phì phò rống ý nghĩ trong đầu lên ————–

“Sở Vãn Ninh, ngươi được lắm! Để xem sau này ta có chơi chết ngươi không!”

Lặng ngắt như tờ.

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

Tiết Mông cũng sợ ngây người: “…”

Thiên Vấn chợt bị thu vào lòng bàn tay của Sở Vãn Ninh, hóa thành một vệt sáng vàng, sau đó biến mất. Thiên Vấn hòa vào trong xương thịt Sở Vãn Ninh, nghe gọi thì ra, khi cần thì biến mất.

Tiết Mông sắc mặt trắng bệch, có chút cà lăm: “Sư, sư sư tôn…”

Sở Vãn Ninh không lên tiếng, buông hàng mi dài đen như mực, nhìn bàn tay của mình một lát, sau đó mới run run nâng mi mắt, lại không hề suy sụp _(2)_ , chỉ là sắc mặt lại u ám thêm một chút, y dùng ánh mắt “nghiệt đồ đáng chết”, nhìn chằm chằm Mặc Nhiên, sau đó trầm giọng nói:

“Thiên Vấn hỏng rồi, ta đi sửa.”

Sở Vãn Ninh quăng lại câu nói như vậy, xoay người bỏ đi.

Tiết Mông là thằng ngốc: “Trời, loại thần võ Thiên Vấn này, còn hỏng được sao?”

Sở Vãn Ninh nghe thấy, lại dùng ánh mắt “nghiệt đồ đáng chết”, quay đầu liếc mắt lườm hắn. Tiết Mông ngay lập tức không rét mà run.

Mặc Nhiên thoi thóp nằm trên mặt đất, thờ mặt ra.

Ban nãy đúng là hắn muốn tìm cơ hội chơi chết Sở Vãn Ninh, hắn biết rõ vị tên “Vãn Dạ Ngọc Hành, Bắc Đẩu Tiên Tôn” Sở tông sư này xưa nay chú trọng thanh tu đoan chính, hẳn là chịu không nổi việc bị người khác giẫm dưới lòng bàn chân mà chèn ép.

Nhưng chuyện này sao có thể để Sở Vãn Ninh biết!

Mặc Nhiên au một tiếng như con chó bị bỏ rơi, che mặt.

Nhớ tới ánh mắt Sở Vãn Ninh lúc sắp đi kia, hắn cảm thấy, có lẽ mình đã không còn cách cách chết bao xa.

_Hết chương 6._

* * *

_Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Sư tôn cuối cùng cũng lên sàn rồi ~ khỏi cần đứng nhầm CP ~ khỏi cần nhận nhầm công thụ, sư tôn là thụ, là thụ, là thụ = =, Mặc Uy Ngư mới là công! Truyện này chủ công!_

_Nhục Bao: Vì sao ngươi nhìn thấy sư tôn lại run chân, ngươi không phải là công sao? Khí phách đâu?_

_Mặc Uy Ngư: Già rồi, già thì thấp khớp._

_Nhục Bao: Nói cho tử tế._

_Mặc Uy Ngư: Khỏi cần liên tục nhấn mạnh việc ta đã ba mươi hai tuổi linh hồn trong truyện! Ông đây từ sau khi sống lại rất xanh tươi! Ông đây là người trẻ tuổi ngây thơ hoạt bát!_

_Nhục Bao: Vậy thì ngươi cứ tiếp tục thấp khớp đi._

_(Tác giả gọi công là Mặc Uy Ngư vì Uy Ngư (cho cá ăn) đồng âm với Vi Vũ)_

* * *

_Chú thích:_

_(1) Thanh ngọc quan: là cái chụp tóc làm bằng ngọc. Công dụng giống cái trên đầu vị đạo trưởng trong hình._

(2): gốc là 崩坏, là kiểu mặt này. Tui cũng không biết để sao :0


	7. Chương 7: Bản tọa thích ăn hoành thánh

Mặt trời chói chang chiếu xuống đỉnh đầu.

Đỉnh Tử Sinh diện tích trăm dặm, hành lang chạy dài.

Là kỳ tài mới phất trong các phái tu tiên, Đỉnh Tử Sinh hơi có phần khác so với những danh môn vọng tộc của Thượng Tu giới.

Lấy Lâm Nghi Nho Phong Môn cường thịnh nhất bây giờ mà nói đi, điện chính của người ta tên là điện Lục Đức, ý là hi vọng đệ tử có thể có đầy đủ sáu đức tính “Trí, tin, thánh, nghĩa, nhân, trung” _(Thông minh, thật thà, sáng suốt, chính trực, nhân từ, trung thành)_. Khu vực đệ tử cư trú, tên là “Lục Hành Môn”, ý khuyên bảo môn đồ phải “Hiếu, hữu, mục, nhân, nhậm, tuất” _(hiếu kính, gần gũi, hòa thuận, thân thiết, giúp đỡ, thương yêu)_ lẫn nhau. Nơi giảng dạy tên là “Đài Lục Nghệ”, chỉ là, đệ tử Nho Phong Môn cần tinh thông sáu kỹ nghệ “Lễ, nhạc, xạ, ngư, thư, số” _(lễ nghi, âm nhạc, bắn cung, cưỡi ngựa, đọc sách, làm toán)_ “.

Nói tóm lại, chính là nho nhã đến mức vô hạn vô biên.

Trái ngược hẳn với Đỉnh Tử Sinh, không hổ là xuất thân bần hàn, mỗi cái tên được đặt phải gọi là một lời khó nói hết, “điện Đan Tâm” _(Điện lòng son)_ , “đài Thiện Ác”, mấy cái đó coi cũng được, đại khái là ông cha Mặc Nhiên cùng bá phụ của hắn thực sự là không có đọc nhiều sách, nghĩ mãi mà vẫn bế tắc không được mấy chữ, bắt đầu làm liều làm láo, phát huy tài năng đặt tên cùng loại hình với “Tiết Nha”.

Cho nên Đỉnh Tử Sinh có rất nhiều cái tên bắt chước Địa phủ, tỉ như phòng tối để đệ tử kiểm điểm bản thân, thì gọi là điện Diêm La.

Cầu nối khu nghỉ ngơi và khu dạy học gọi là cầu Nại Hà. Nhà ăn gọi là Mạnh Bà Đường, sân tập võ gọi là Đao Sơn Hỏa Hải _(núi đao biển lửa)_ , cấm địa sau núi gọi là Tử Quỷ Gian _(không gian ma quỷ)_ , kiểu kiểu như vậy.

Mấy cái này vẫn còn khá tốt, vài nơi xa xa chút thì cứ thẳng thắn gọi “Đây Là Núi”, “Đây Là Sông”, “Đây Là Hố”, cùng hai vách núi cao chót vót nổi tiếng “A A A” và “Oa Oa Oa”.

Tẩm điện của các trưởng lão hiển nhiên cũng khó tránh khỏi khuôn mẫu, mỗi người lại có một danh hiệu riêng.

Sở Vãn Ninh đương nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ, y là người thích yên tĩnh, không muốn ở chung với mọi người. Y ở một ngọn núi phía Nam Đỉnh Tử Sinh, ẩn sau một biển trúc xanh, trước sân là một chiếc hồ đầy sen đỏ, bởi vì dồi dào linh lực, phù dung trong hồ quanh năm nở rộ, chói lọi như ráng chiều.

Các đệ tử trong phái âm thầm đặt tên cho nơi phong cảnh đẹp tuyệt này là —–

Hồng Liên Địa Ngục. _(Địa ngục Sendo)_

Mặc Nhiên nghĩ đến cái này, không khỏi cười thành tiếng.

Ai bảo Sở Vãn Ninh cả ngày trưng ra cái bản mặt dì ghẻ, đệ tử trong phái nhìn thấy y như nhìn thấy ác quỷ Tu La, nơi ác quỷ ở không kêu là địa ngục thì kêu cái gì?

Tiết Mông cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ viển vông của hắn: “Thế mà ngươi còn cười được! Mau ăn điểm tâm đi, ăn xong rồi đi đến đài Thiện Ác với ta, hôm nay sư tôn muốn phạt ngươi trước mặt mọi người!”

Mặc Nhiên thở dài, sờ vết roi trên mặt: “Aizz… Đau.”

“Đáng đời.”

“Ài, không biết Thiên Vấn sửa xong chưa nữa, chưa sửa xong thì đừng có lôi ra mà thẩm vấn ta, ai biết ta lại nói hươu nói vượn gì.”

Đối với nỗi lo lắng chân thành của Mặc Nhiên, Tiết Mông cũng đỏ bừng cả mặt mặt, tức giận nói: “Nếu ngươi dám mở miệng nói bậy trước mặt mọi người, vô lễ với sư tôn, coi ta có cắt lưỡi ngươi không!”

Mặc Nhiên che mặt xua tay yếu ớt nói: “Khỏi cần ngươi cắt, khỏi cần ngươi cắt, sư tôn mà lại lấy dây liễu trói ta, ta tự sát chứng minh trong sạch ngay tại chỗ luôn.”

Giờ Thìn đến, Mặc Nhiên bị đưa lên đài Thiện Ác theo quy củ , hắn phóng tầm mắt trông xuống, phía dưới là một biển người màu lam đậm. Đệ tử Đỉnh Tử Sinh đều mặc áo môn phái, giáp mỏng xanh thẫm đến mức gần biến thành màu đen, đai lưng đầu sư tử, bao tay và vạt áo khảm viền bạc tỏa sáng lấp lánh.

Mặt trời lên phía Đông, dưới đài Thiện Ác là một vùng giáp sáng.

Mặc Nhiên quỳ gối trên đài cao, nghe Giới Luật trưởng lão đọc một bản ghi chép tội lỗi thật dài.

“Môn đồ của Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, Mặc Vi Vũ, khinh thường phép tắc, không nghe dạy bảo, không tuân thủ môn quy, không có đạo nghĩa. Xúc phạm điều cấm thứ tư, thứ chín, thứ mười lăm, theo luật đánh tám mươi trượng, chép môn quy trăm lượt, cấm túc một tháng. Mặc Vi Vũ, ngươi có lời biện hộ không?”

Mặc Nhiên nhìn thoáng qua bóng dáng màu trắng xa xa.

Kia là trưởng lão duy nhất không cần mặc áo dài nền lam viền bạc trong toàn bộ Đỉnh Tử Sinh.

Sở Vãn Ninh áo gấm trắng tuyết, choàng lụa mỏng màu bạc, tựa như khoác lên mình sương trong chín tầng trời, người mà trông còn lạnh nhạt hơn cả sương tuyết. Y ngồi yên lặng, khoảng cách hơi xa, Mặc Nhiên không nhìn rõ biểu cảm trên mặt y lắm, nhưng nghĩ cũng biết người này nhất định không mảy may dao động.

Hít sâu một hơi, Mặc Nhiên nói: “Không lời biện hộ”

Giới Luật Trưởng Lão lại theo quy củ, hỏi chúng đệ tử phía dưới: “Nếu có không phục với phán quyết, hoặc có người phân trần, có thể lên ngay bây giờ.”

Đám đệ tử phía dưới cũng bắt đầu chần chừ do dự, ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.

Không ai ngờ rằng Ngọc Hành trưởng lão Sở Vãn Ninh thế mà có thể thật sự đưa đồ đệ mình lên đài Thiện Ác, trừng trị trước mặt mọi người.

Chuyện này nói dễ nghe, gọi là công chính nghiêm minh, nói khó nghe, gọi là ma đầu máu lạnh.

Ma đầu máu lạnh Sở Vãn Ninh nhàn nhạt chống cằm, ngồi tại chỗ, bỗng nhiên có người dùng thuật khuếch đại âm thanh hô: “Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, đệ tử nguyện xin tha thay cho Mặc sư đệ.”

“… Xin tha?”

Đệ tử kia hiển nhiên thấy Mặc Nhiên là cháu ruột của tôn chủ, dù là giờ có phạm sai lầm, sau này tiền đồ vẫn sẽ là một vầng chói lọi, thế là quyết tâm muốn thừa cơ lấy lòng Mặc Nhiên. Hắn bắt đầu nói hươu nói vượn: “Mặc sư đệ tuy có sai lầm, nhưng ngày thường đệ ấy thân thiết với đồng môn, giúp đỡ kẻ yếu, xin trưởng lão xét bản chất đệ ấy chưa đến mức ác độc, xử lý khoan hồng!”

Người tính lấy lòng Mặc sư đệ hiển nhiên không chỉ một.

Dần dần, người nói thay cho Mặc Nhiên nhiều hơn, lí do kỳ quặc quái lạ không gì không có, ngay đến bản thân Mặc Nhiên nghe còn xấu hổ —– Hắn “Xích tử chi tâm, hung hoài thiên hạ _(Tâm tính lương thiện, ghi thiên hạ trong lòng)_ ” bao giờ? Đây là đang mở buổi họp trị tội, chứ không phải cuộc họp biểu dương đâu nhé?

“Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, Mặc sư đệ đã từng thay con trừ ma vệ đạo, chém giết những hung thú khó nhằn, con nguyện thay Mặc sư đệ xin ban công, công tội bù nhau, mong trưởng lão giảm hình phạt!”

“Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, Mặc sư đệ từng giúp con hóa giải tâm ma khi con tẩu hỏa nhập ma, con tin rằng lần này Mặc sư đệ phạm sai lầm chỉ là hồ đồ nhất thời, kính xin trưởng lão giảm bớt xử phạt lên sư đệ!”

“Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, Mặc sư đệ từng tặng linh đan diệu dược cho con, cứu mẫu thân con, đệ ấy vốn là người lương thiện, kính xin trưởng lão phạt nhẹ!”

Người cuối cùng bị giành hết lí do thoái thác, tạm thời chưa bịa được gì, thấy đôi mắt rét lạnh của Sở Vãn Ninh quét tới, cái khó ló cái khôn mà không biết lựa lời để nói: “Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, Mặc sư đệ từng giúp con song tu ——“

“Hê”. Có người không nín được cười phọt ra.

Đệ tử kia lập tức mặt đỏ tía tai, ngượng ngùng lui xuống.

“Ngọc Hành, bớt giận, bớt giận…” Giới Luật trưởng lão thấy thế không ổn, vội vàng đến bên khuyên y.

Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh lùng nói: “Ta chưa bao giờ thấy người nào mặt dày vô sỉ như vậy. Nó tên là gì, đồ đệ ai?”

Giới Luật hơi do dự, sau đó bất chấp nói khẽ: “Tiểu đồ Diệu Liễm.”

Sở Vãn Ninh nhíu mày: “Đồ đệ ngươi? Có cần mặt mũi nữa không?”

Giới Luật trưởng lão không khỏi xấu hổ, đỏ cái mặt mo đổi chủ đề: “Nó ca hát ngâm thơ cũng không tồi, thu nạp có thể giúp một tay lúc cúng tế.”

Sở Vãn Ninh hừ một tiếng, quay mặt đi, lười nói nhảm với Giới Luật trưởng lão không biết xấu hổ này.

Trên dưới Đỉnh Tử Sinh mấy ngàn người, có mười tên chân chó, rất bình thường.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn dáng vẻ mấy vị huynh đài kia nói chắc như đinh đóng cột, chính mình còn sắp tin là thật, lợi hại lợi hại, hóa ra sở trường trợn mắt nói xạo không chỉ mình hắn, mà trong phái vẫn còn đầy rẫy nhân tài.

Sở Vãn Ninh bị nhắc “Ngọc Hành trưởng lão xin ban ân” vô số lần, cuối cùng lên tiếng với chúng đệ tử.

“Xin tha thay Mặc Vi Vũ?” Y ngừng một chút, nói: “Được, các ngươi lên hết đi.”

Những người kia không hiểu ý y, nơm nớp lo sợ đi lên.

Ánh kim trong lòng bàn tay Sở Vãn Ninh lóe lên, Thiên Vấn nghe lệnh mà ra, vèo cái trói mười mấy người kia thành một bó, cột chặt tại chỗ.

Lại nữa!

Mặc Nhiên cũng đã tuyệt vọng từ lâu, hắn cứ thấy Thiên Vấn là run chân, thật không biết Sở Vãn Ninh lôi đâu ra thứ vũ khí biến thái như vậy, may mà đời trước chưa từng kết hôn, cô nương nhà ai hứa gả cho y, không bị quật chết tươi thì cũng bị hỏi chết tươi mất.

Ánh mắt Sở Vãn Ninh có vẻ châm biếm, y hỏi một người trong số đó: “Mặc Nhiên từng giúp ngươi trừ ma vệ đạo?”

Đệ tử đó sao kháng cự được sự tra tấn của Thiên Vấn, lập tức gào to: “Không có! Không có!”

Lại hỏi một người khác: “Mặc Nhiên giúp ngươi thoát được tẩu hỏa nhập ma?”

“A—-! Cứu mạng! Không không không! Con bịa! Là con bịa!”

Sở Vãn Ninh nới lỏng dây trói, nhưng ngay sau đó hung hãn giơ tay lên, ánh lửa lốp đốp tóe khắp nơi, Thiên Vấn đột nhiên vung ra, quất lên lưng mấy đệ tử nói dối kia.

Trong nháy mắt tiếng kêu rên liên hồi, máu tươi tóe ra.

Sở Vãn Ninh nhướn mày kiếm, cả giận nói: “La cái gì? Quỳ xuống cho ta! Giới luật sứ!”

“Có.”

“Phạt cho ta.”

“Vâng!”

Cuối cùng mấy người kia chẳng những không được lợi, mà mỗi người còn bị ăn mười gậy vì tội lừa đảo, thêm cả một roi liễu được Ngọc Hành trưởng lão tặng kèm ngoài luật.

Đến đêm, Mặc Nhiên nằm lì trên giường, dù đã bôi thuốc nhưng phía sau toàn là vết thương chồng chất, đến xoay người còn không nổi, đau mà đầm đìa nước mắt, lỗ mũi sụt sùi.

Hắn trông rất đáng yêu, dáng vẻ nghẹn ngào co quắp tựa như một chú mèo con lông tơ bị đánh, đáng tiếc điều hắn đang nghĩ thì lại thực sự không giống suy nghĩ một con vật nhỏ nên có.

Hắn níu lấy đệm chăn, cắn ga giường, ảo tưởng đây là thằng cháu trai Sở Vãn Ninh kia, hắn cắn! Đạp! Đá! Xé rách!

An ủi duy nhất là Sư Muội bưng hoành thánh tự làm tới thăm hắn, được đôi mắt dịu dàng thương tiếc kia nhìn chăm chú, nước mắt Mặc Nhiên rơi càng tợn.

Hắn mặc xác cái gì mà nam nhi không dễ đổ lệ, hắn thích ai là phải làm nũng với người đó.

“Đau vậy sao? Đệ có tự đứng dậy được không?” Sư Muội ngồi bên giường hắn thở dài không ngừng, “Sư tôn, người… người xuống tay cũng hơi quá độc ác. Coi đệ bị đánh kìa… Có vài vết thương đến bây giờ vẫn chưa ngừng chảy máu.”

Mặc Nhiên nghe y tiếc thương mình, trong lồng ngực chầm chậm dâng lên một làn nước ấm áp, ánh mắt trong sáng ngước lên từ trong đệm chăn, chớp chớp.

“Sư Muội, huynh quan tâm ta như vậy, ta, ta cũng không đau nữa.”

“Ai, nhìn đệ thế này, sao mà không đau được? Tính tình sư tôn đệ cũng không phải không biết, sau này còn dám phạm sai lầm lớn như vậy nữa không?”

Trong ánh nến, Sư Muội có chút bất đắc dĩ lại có chút đau lòng nhìn hắn, đôi mắt muôn vàn tình cảm kia, lúng liếng ánh sáng, tựa như dòng nước xuân không nóng không lạnh.

Trong lòng Mặc Nhiên khẽ cựa, ngoan ngoãn nói: “Sẽ không. Ta thề.”

“Đệ thề có bao giờ thật đâu?” Nói tới nói lui như vậy, Sư Muội cuối cùng nở nụ cười: “Hoành thánh sắp nguội rồi, đệ dậy chưa? Không dậy nổi thì nằm sấp, ta đút đệ ăn.”

Mặc Nhiên vốn đã bò dậy một nửa, nghe xong lời này liền ngay lập tức ngã quặp xuống ra vẻ liệt nửa người.

Sư Muội: “…”

Cho dù là đời trước hay đời này, thứ Mặc Nhiên thích ăn nhất luôn là hoành thánh Sư Muội làm, vỏ mỏng như mây khói, nhân bánh mềm như mỡ đông, cái nào cũng trơn bóng đầy đặn, mịn mềm thơm ngon, vào miệng là tan, hương thơm vương đầy trong miệng.

Đặc biệt là nước súp, màu trắng sữa đậm đà, vẩy hành thái xanh biếc, tơ trứng vàng nhạt, lại rưới thêm một muôi tỏi giã xào tương ớt cay, ăn vào trong bụng như có thể ấm người cả đời.

Sư Muội đút từng thìa từng thìa, cẩn thận cho hắn ăn, vừa đút vừa nói với hắn: “Hôm nay không bỏ tương ớt, đệ bị thương nặng, ăn cay không tốt, cứ uống canh xương hầm đi.”

Mặc Nhiên ngắm nhìn y, quả thực là dời không nổi ánh mắt, cười nói: “Cay hay không, chỉ cần là huynh làm thì đều ngon hết.”

“Thật giỏi ăn nói.”Sư Muội cũng cười, gắp một quả trứng chần nước sôi trong canh lên, “Thưởng đệ cái lòng đào, biết đệ thích mà.”

Mặc Nhiên cười khì khì, cái trán ngu si vểnh lên một túm tóc rối, như nở một đóa hoa:

“Sư Muội.”

“Sao vậy?”

“Không có gì, chỉ là gọi huynh thôi.”

“…”

Chỏm tóc vểnh lên lúc lắc.

“Sư Muội”

Sư Muội nín cười: “Là gọi ta thôi hả?”

“Ừ ừ, gọi huynh đó, cảm thấy rất vui.”

Sư Muội sửng sốt, dịu dàng sờ trán hắn: “Thằng nhóc ngốc này, không phải là sốt rồi chứ?”

Mặc Nhiên phì cười một tiếng, lăn nửa vòng, bên mặt nhìn y, đôi mắt sáng ngời tựa như chứa đầy mảnh sao trời li ti.

“Nếu ngày nào cũng có thể ăn hoành thánh Sư Muội làm, vậy thì quá tốt rồi.”

Đây không phải là một câu nói dối.

Sau khi Sư Muội chết, Mặc Nhiên luôn luôn muốn nếm lại món hoành thánh, thế nhưng hương vị đó, lại không thể quay về.

Khi đó Sở Vãn Ninh vẫn chưa hoàn toàn cắt đứt với hắn, không biết có phải là xuất phát từ lòng áy náy hay không, thấy Mặc Nhiên cứ quỳ gối sững sờ mãi trước quan tài Sư Muội, Sở Vãn Ninh lẳng lặng đến phòng bếp, nhào bột mì, băm nhân bánh, tỉ mẩn gói hết mấy cái hoành thánh. Chỉ có điều còn chưa gói xong đã bị Mặc Nhiên nhìn thấy, Mặc Nhiên chịu nỗi đau mất tình yêu hoàn toàn không thể nhịn nổi, chỉ cảm thấy hành vi của Sở Vãn Ninh là đang giễu cợt mình, là đang bắt chước vụng về, đang cố ý đâm kim vào mình.

Sư Muội chết rồi, Sở Vãn Ninh rõ ràng có thể cứu lại không chịu cứu, sau đó còn đòi thay Sư Muội gói hoành thánh cho mình ăn, chẳng lẽ y cho rằng làm như vậy sẽ khiến cho mình vui?

Hắn xông vào bếp đạp đổ tất cả dụng cụ, hoành thánh đầy đặn trắng như ngọc lăn đầy đất.

Hắn rống lên với Sở Vãn Ninh: “Ngươi là cái thá gì? Ngươi mà xứng với đồ huynh ấy đã dùng? Mà xứng với đồ huynh ấy đã nấu? Sư Muội chết rồi, ngươi hài lòng chưa? Có phải ngươi muốn ép điên ép chết hết tất cả đồ đệ mới vừa lòng không? Sở Vãn Ninh! Trên đời này không ai có thể làm được bát hoành thánh đó, dù ngươi bắt chước, cũng không giống được huynh ấy!”

Bát này đây, hắn ăn mà vui sướng, lại bùi ngùi. Chậm rãi nuốt vào xong, dù vẫn cười, hốc mắt lại hơi ẩm ướt. May mà ánh nến ảm đạm, Sư Muội nhìn không rõ biểu hiện nhỏ nhặt của hắn.

Mặc Nhiên nói: “Sư Muội.”

“Ừm?”

“Cám ơn huynh.”

Sư Muội sững sờ, chợt dịu dàng cười nói: “Không phải chỉ là một bát hoành thánh sao? Còn khách sáo với ta nữa, nếu như đệ thích, sau này ta siêng làm cho đệ ăn là được.”

Mặc Nhiên muốn nói, không chỉ là cảm ơn bát hoành thánh của huynh.

Còn muốn cám ơn huynh, đời trước cũng được, đời này cũng được, chỉ có huynh thật sự quan tâm ta, không để ý xuất thân của hắn, để bụng hắn ở bên ngoài trải qua bao nhiêu khó khăn gian khổ, không từ thủ đoạn suốt mười bốn năm.

Còn muốn cảm ơn huynh, nếu không phải là bởi vì nhớ tới huynh, sau khi sống lại, chỉ sợ ta sẽ không nhịn được mà giết Dung Cửu, lại gây nên sai lầm lớn, lại đi con đường khi xưa.

May thay đời này sống về lúc trước khi huynh chết, ta chắc chắn phải bảo vệ huynh thật tốt, nếu huynh có chuyện gì, ma đầu máu lạnh Sở Vãn Ninh kia không muốn cứu huynh, còn có ta.

Thế nhưng những lời này sao có thể nói ra được?

Cuối cùng Mặc Nhiên chỉ là uống ừng ực hết canh, ngay cả hành cũng không bỏ lại, sau đó vẫn chưa thỏa mãn liếm môi một cái, lúm đồng tiền thật sâu, giống con mèo con lông tơ vô cùng đáng yêu.

“Ngày mai còn nữa không?”

Sư Muội dở khóc dở cười: “Không đổi món khác? Không ngán sao?”

“Ngày ngày ăn cũng không ngán, chỉ sợ huynh chê ta phiền.”

Sư Muội lắc đầu cười nói: “Không biết bột mì có còn đủ không, nếu như không đủ thì sợ là không làm được. Nếu không được, đệ thấy chè trứng gà có được không? Cũng là món đệ thích ăn.”

“Tốt lắm tốt lắm. Chỉ cần là huynh làm, cái gì cũng được.”

Trong lòng Mặc Nhiên như có cỏ mọc én bay, vui sướng đến mức chỉ muốn ôm chăn lăn hai vòng.

Xem xem Sư Muội bao hiền lành, Sở Vãn Ninh, ngươi cứ việc quất ta đi! Dù sao ta nằm trên giường cũng có mỹ nhân quan tâm hầu hạ, hừ hừ hừ!

Nghĩ đến vị sư tôn kia của mình, bên trong cảm xúc mới dịu dàng lại không nhịn được mà trộn lẫn thêm một đống lửa giận.”

Mặc Nhiên lại bắt đầu oán giận mà gẩy gẩy khe giường, thầm nghĩ, Vãn Dạ Ngọc Hành cái gì, Bắc Đẩu Tiên Tôn cái gì, toàn thứ rắm chó quỷ tha con mẹ hắn!

Sở Vãn Ninh, đời này, chúng ta chờ xem!!

* * *

_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_

Hoành thánh Sư Muội gói,

Mặc Uy Ngư: Ăn ăn ăn!

Hoành thánh sư tôn gói,

Mặc Uy Ngư: Ném ném ném!

Mặc Uy Ngư Đỉnh Tử Sinh lãng phí lương thực, chà đạp sức lao động, rốt cuộc là mất nhân tính hay là vô đạo đức? Mời xem “Diễn đàn pháp luật” hôm nay.

Nguyên nhân thực chất:

Cơm sư tôn nấu quá khó ăn, đồ đệ đã sinh ra cảm giác không tín nhiệm sâu sắc với an toàn thực phẩm hiệu sư tôn.


	8. Chương 8: Bản tọa bị phạt rồi

Mặc Nhiên nằm giường như cá chết ba ngày, vết thương vừa mới khỏi đã bị triệu tập, bắt hắn cút đến Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ lao động.

Đây cũng là một phần của hình phạt, trong lúc Mặc Nhiên bị cấm túc, hắn không được xuống núi, nhưng cũng không thể rảnh rỗi, nhất định phải chạy vặt phụ giúp môn phái, làm vài công việc khổ sai.

Như bình thường, những việc phải làm đều là: giúp đại nương ở Mạnh Bà Đường rửa bát, lau chùi ba trăm sáu mươi lăm con sư tử đá trên cột cầu Nại Hà, sao chép mớ tài liệu nhàm chán kinh khủng đang được lưu giữ, vân vân.

Nhưng Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ là nơi nào? Là chỗ ở của thằng cháu trai Sở Vãn Ninh kia, còn được gọi là Tu La Hồng Liên Địa Ngục.

Đỉnh Tử Sinh không có mấy ai từng tới đó, mà tất cả những người từng đi vào, sau khi đi ra không phải bị đánh gãy tay thì là đánh gãy chân.

Cho nên nơi ở của Sở Vãn Ninh, ngoài Hồng Liên Địa Ngục ra còn có một cái biệt hiệu gần gũi hơn: Gãy Chân Thủy Tạ.

Trong phái lưu truyền một câu nói đùa: “Thủy tạ giấu mỹ nhân, mỹ nhân ban Thiên Vấn. Đi vào cổng Gãy Chân, biết mùi gãy chân khổ. Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, khiến ngươi không có lựa chọn nào khác ngoài tự tuyệt kinh mạch.”

Đã từng có nữ đệ tử không sợ chết, háo sắc tày trời, thế mà dám thèm rỏ dãi nhan sắc của Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, thừa dịp đêm không trăng gió lồng lộng, lén lút chạy tới Nam Phong dỡ mái hiên, ý đồ rình mò trưởng lão tắm rửa thay y phục.

Kết quả thì biết, vị nữ dũng sĩ kia bị Thiên Vấn đánh cho chết đi sống lại, kêu cha gọi mẹ, bẽ mặt nằm liệt giường ròng rã hơn trăm ngày.

Mà Sở Vãn Ninh còn buông lời hung ác, nếu dám tái phạm, trực tiếp móc mắt người ta luôn.

Thấy không? Lời lẽ rất không phong độ! Hành vi rất không hiểu phong tình! Là nam nhân rất nhiều người căm phẫn!

Trong phái, trước đây có những muội tử ngây ngô khờ khạo, ỷ vào việc mình là nữ nhi, nghĩ rằng Ngọc Hành Trưởng Lão hẳn sẽ thương hương tiếc ngọc, lúc nào cũng hi hi ha ha trước mặt y, mưu đồ gây sự chú ý với trưởng lão. Nhưng từ sau khi trưởng lão chính tay đâm nữ lưu manh, cuối cùng liền chẳng còn ai dám có ý với y nữa.

Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, nam nữ đều đánh, không có phong thái quân tử tí nào, trừ mặt đẹp ra, chẳng được điểm gì khác — Đây là bình luận của đệ tử trong phái về Sở Vãn Ninh.

Tiểu sư đệ đưa tin có chút cảm thông nhìn Mặc Nhiên, nhẫn nhịn, vẫn không nhịn được: “Mặc sư huynh…”

“Hả?”

“… Tính tình Ngọc Hành trưởng lão xấu như vậy, người vào Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ, không ai có thể đứng mà đi ra, huynh xem một chút, hay cứ nói là vết thương vẫn chưa lành, xin Ngọc Hành trưởng lão thả huynh đi rửa chén bát đi?”

Mặc Nhiên rất cảm kích tâm địa Bồ Tát của vị sư đệ này, sau đó từ chối hắn.

Xin Sở Vãn Ninh?

Quên đi, hắn vẫn chưa muốn ăn thêm một chầu phục vụ của Thiên Vấn nữa.

Thế là cố sức mặc y phục, lê bước chân nặng nề, cực không tình nguyện đi về phía Nam Phong Đỉnh Tử Sinh.

Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ, Hồng Liên Địa Ngục, nơi Sở Vãn Ninh ở, phạm vi trăm dặm không gặp được người sống.

Không ai tự nguyện tới gần chỗ ở của y, nhân phẩm hỏng bét cùng tính cách thất thường của Sở Vãn Ninh khiến mọi người trong môn phái kính sợ mà tránh xa y.

Mặc Nhiên hơi thấp thỏm, không biết Sở Vãn Ninh sẽ phạt mình làm cái gì, dọc đường suy nghĩ miên man đi lên đỉnh Nam Phong, sau khi băng qua rừng trúc trùng trùng điệp điệp, từng khóm hồng liên lớn lộng lẫy đập vào mắt.

Lúc này đang là sáng sớm, thái dương mọc hướng Đông, ánh lên chân trời gấm vóc rực rỡ, ráng mây đỏ lửa cùng phù dung đỏ bên lá sen liền trời đan xen lẫn nhau, trùng trùng điệp điệp, ánh sáng dập dờn. Hành lang thủy tạ uốn khúc trên hồ uyển chuyển tĩnh lặng, một tầng thác nước ầm ào tựa vào núi, từng giọt nước nhỏ bé óng ánh đập vào vách đá tí ta tí tách, hơi nước bốc lên, ánh khói ngưng tụ ửng hồng, trong vẻ yên tĩnh hiện ra mấy phần mĩ miều.

Cảm tưởng của Mặc Nhiên đối với cảnh này là:

Ọe.

Chỗ ở của Sở Vãn Ninh, cho dù đẹp nữa, hắn cũng ọe!

Nhìn xem, xa hoa dâm dật cỡ nào, phô trương lãng phí cỡ nào, phòng ốc của đệ tử dày đặc nối liền nhau từng căn một, diện tích phòng cũng không lớn, Ngọc Hành trưởng lão y thì hay rồi, một người chiếm cả một ngọn núi, lại còn đào ba cái ao lớn, cắm đầy hoa sen, hay nhỉ, dù hoa sen này đều là giống đặc thù, có thể luyện thành thánh phẩm thuốc tốt, nhưng —-

Dù sao hắn cũng không vừa mắt. Chỉ muốn tống một mồi lửa đốt trụi cái Gãy Chân Thủy Tạ này đi!

Oán thầm thì oán thầm, xét thấy việc tuổi mình năm nay mới mười sáu, không thể phân cao thấp với Sở tông sư, Mặc Nhiên vẫn đi tới trước nơi ở của Sở Vãn Ninh, đứng ở cửa ra vào, nheo mắt lại, mở miệng tỏ vẻ đáng thương ngọt chảy nước.

“Đệ tử Mặc Nhiên, bái kiến sư tôn.”

“Ừ, vào đi.”

Trong phòng lộn xộn, ma đầu máu lạnh Sở Vãn Ninh một thân áo trắng, vạt áo lớp lớp được xếp cao, hơi có cảm giác cấm dục. Hôm nay y thắt đuôi ngựa cao cao, đeo bao tay bằng kim loại đen, ngồi dưới đất nghịch một đống cơ quan linh kiện, miệng còn cắn một cây bút.

Mặt không biểu tình nhìn Mặc Nhiên, y cắn cán bút, nói không rõ: “Lại đây.”

Mặc Nhiên đi qua.

Thế này thực sự có hơi khó khăn, bởi vì trong phòng này không còn chỗ nào có thể để người ta đặt chân nữa, khắp nơi rải rác bản thảo rồi mảnh gỗ, kim loại.

Lông mày Mặc Nhiên giần giật, đời trước hắn chưa từng vào phòng Sở Vãn Ninh, không biết mỹ nam tử y quan chỉnh tề này, nơi ở lại lộn xộn đến thế… Một lời khó nói hết.

“Sư tôn đang làm gì vậy ạ?”

“Dạ Du Thần.” _(Thần gác đêm)_

“Dạ?”

Sở Vãn Ninh hơi mất kiên nhẫn, có thể là do đang ngậm bút, không tiện nói chuyện: “Dạ Du Thần.”

Mặc Nhiên yên lặng liếc nhìn đống linh kiện lung ta lung tung trên mặt đất.

Vị sư tôn này của hắn được vinh dự gọi là Sở tông sư cũng không phải chỉ là hư danh. Thật lòng mà nói, Sở Vãn Ninh là một nam nhân vô cùng mạnh mẽ, dù là ba cây vũ khí thần cấp của y, thuật kết giới của y, hay là kĩ thuật chế tạo cơ quan của y, đều không hổ với bốn chữ “đạt tới đỉnh cao”. Đây cũng là lí do vì sao tính y xấu vậy, khó hầu hạ vậy, nhưng các môn phái tu tiên lớn vẫn tranh giành vỡ đầu muốn cướp y về.

Về “Dạ Du Thần”, Mặc Nhiên sống lại hiểu rất rõ.

Kia là một loại máy móc Sở Vãn Ninh chế tạo, giá rẻ, sức chiến đấu mạnh mẽ, vào ban đêm có thể bảo vệ bách tính bình thường của Hạ Tu giới không bị ma quỷ quấy nhiễu.

Ở kiếp trước, Dạ Du Thần được chế tác hoàn thiện gần như trở thành máy móc cần thiết của mọi nhà, giá mỗi con chỉ tương đương với một cây chổi, hiệu quả thì còn tốt hơn nhiều so với thần giữ cửa nhe răng trợn mắt.

Sau khi Sở Vãn Ninh chết, những con Dạ Du Thần này vẫn bảo vệ những người cùng khổ không mời nổi đạo trưởng. Cái tấm lòng trách trời thương dân này, lại thêm việc Sở Vãn Ninh đối xử bạc tình bạc nghĩ với các đồ đệ… Ha ha, quả thực khiến Mặc Nhiên xem thường.

Mặc Nhiên ngồi xuống, nhìn “Dạ Du Thần” lúc này vẫn chỉ đang là một đống linh kiện, chuyện cũ trước kia chập chờn dâng lên từ đáy lòng, hắn nhịn không được mà cầm lấy đầu ngón tay của một con Dạ Du Thần, nắm trong tay nhìn kĩ.

Sở Vãn Ninh chèn xong lỗ khớp linh kiện, cuối cùng cũng rảnh tay, cầm cái bút vẫn luôn ngậm trong miệng xuống, nguýt Mặc Nhiên một cái: “Cái đó mới tra dầu ngô đồng, không được chạm.”

“A…” Mặc Nhiên buông đầu ngón tay xuống, điều chỉnh cảm xúc, vẫn là bộ dạng đáng yêu người vật vô hại, cười híp mắt hỏi: “Sư tôn gọi con tới, là muốn bảo con hỗ trợ sao ạ?”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Ừ.”

“Làm gì ạ?”

“Dọn phòng.”

Mặt cười của Mặc Nhiên cứng đờ, hắn nhìn cái gian phòng như vừa bị động đất xong này: “…”

Sở Vãn Ninh là thiên tài về tiên thuật, cũng là tên ngốc trong sinh hoạt.

Sau khi dọn dẹp chén trà không may bị đánh vỡ thứ năm, cuối cùng Mặc Nhiên cũng không chịu nổi: “Sư tôn, cái nhà này của người đã bao lâu không dọn dẹp rồi? Trời ơi, lộn xộn quá đi mất!”

Sở Vãn Ninh đang xem bản vẽ, nghe vậy cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: “Khoảng một năm.”

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

“Người, bình thường ngủ chỗ nào?”

“Cái gì?” Bản vẽ kia chắc là có chút vấn đề, Sở Vãn Ninh bị người ta quấy rầy, lộ vẻ bực dọc hơn ngày thường, vò vò tóc, nổi giận đùng đùng trả lời: “Đương nhiên là giường ngủ.”

Mặc Nhiên nhìn thoáng qua cái giường kia, phía trên chất đầy các loại máy móc đã hoàn thành hơn một nửa, có hẳn một chuỗi dụng cụ cưa rìu giũa, cái nào cũng bén ngót lấp lánh, sắc nhọn vô cùng.

Lợi hại, người này đi ngủ sao vẫn chưa chặt đầu mình luôn đi?

Bận rộn đã hơn nửa ngày, gỗ vụn tro bụi trên sàn nhà quét đầy ba cái hốt rác, khăn trắng lau giá sách bị đen hơn mười cái, đến giữa trưa cũng mới thu dọn được một nửa.

Đệt mẹ Sở Vãn Ninh nữa chứ, người này thật sự là còn ác hơn mấy con mụ độc ác.

Dọn phòng thì cũng không phải là trừng phạt nghiêm trọng, lúc nói thì nghe cũng không giống khổ sai, nhưng ai mà biết lại là một nơi quỷ quái ba trăm sáu mươi lăm ngày chưa quét tước? Đừng nói là thân toàn vết thương, cho dù là mình bây giờ thân thể khỏe mạnh, giày vò thế này cũng mệt chết được nửa cái mạng mất!

“Sư tôn ơi…”

“Ừ?”

“Cái chồng y phục này của người…” Chắc là chất đống ba tháng rồi ấy nhỉ.

Sở Vãn Ninh cuối cùng cũng nối xong một cái tay của Dạ Du Thần, y xoa bả vai đau nhức, giương mắt nhìn mấy cái áo chồng chất thành núi trong rương kia, lạnh nhạt nói: “Ta tự giặt.”

Mặc Nhiên thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cám ơn trời đất, sau đó có chút hiếu kỳ: “Ấy? Sư tôn còn biết giặt quần áo?”

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn hắn một cái, một lát sau, lạnh lùng nói: “Chuyện này có đáng gì? Ném vào trong nước, ngâm một chút, vớt lên, phơi khô là được.”

“…”. Thật không biết nếu nghe được câu này, những cô nương nhung nhớ Sở Vãn Ninh kia sẽ có cảm tưởng gì. Mặc Nhiên thấu hiểu sâu sắc, nam nhân trông thì ngon mà xài không được này thực sự là khiến người ta chán ghét, nói ra không biết tan nát bao nhiêu cõi lòng yêu đương khuê các.

“Không còn sớm nữa, ngươi theo ta tới nhà ăn đi, còn lại quay về dọn nốt.”

Trong Mạnh Bà Đường người đến người đi, các đệ tử Đỉnh Tử Sinh đang túm năm tụm ba ăn cơm, Sở Vãn Ninh cầm khay gỗ sơn đựng mấy món ăn, yên lặng ngồi vào chỗ vắng vẻ…

Lấy y làm trung tâm, trong vòng hai mươi thước xung quanh, dần dần không còn một ai.

Không ai dám ngồi quá gần Ngọc Hành trưởng lão, sợ y mà không vui một cái, vung Thiên Vấn ra thì đúng là một trận roi mãnh liệt. Chính Sở Vãn Ninh cũng vô cùng hiểu rõ điều ấy, nhưng y vẫn không ngại, một mỹ nhân lạnh như băng ngồi đó, nhã nhặn ăn thức ăn trong bát.

Nhưng hôm nay, không giống lắm.

Mặc Nhiên được y dẫn tới, đương nhiên được ngồi cạnh y.

Người khác sợ y, Mặc Nhiên cũng sợ, nhưng tốt xấu gì cũng là người từng chết một lần, cũng không sợ Sở Vãn Ninh dã man đến thế.

Nhất là sau khi nỗi e ngại lúc mới gặp dần dần biết mất, lòng căm ghét đối với Sở Vãn Ninh kiếp trước liền chậm rãi nổi lên. Sở Vãn Ninh lợi hại hơn nữa thì thế nào? Đời trước không phải vẫn chết trong tay hắn sao.

Mặc Nhiên ngồi xuống trước mặt y, bình tĩnh tự tin nhai sườn xào chua ngọt trong bát, cắn lẹp chà lẹp chẹp, xương nhả ra thành một ngọn núi nhỏ.

Sở Vãn Ninh bỗng nhiên ném đũa.

Mặc Nhiên sững sờ.

“… Ngươi ăn cơm có thể không chép miệng được không?”

“Con đang gặm xương, không chép miệng sao mà gặm?”

“Vậy thì đừng ăn xương nữa.”

“Nhưng con thích ăn xương mà.”

“Cút sang bên ăn đi.”

Tiếng hai người cãi lộn càng ngày càng vang to, đã có đệ tử đang trộm nhìn bọn họ.

Mặc Nhiên nhẫn nhịn kích thích chụp thau cơm lên đầu Sở Vãn Ninh, nhếch bờ môi bóng nhẫy, một lát sau, nheo mắt lại, khóe miệng nặn ra một nụ cười ngọt ngào.

“Sư tôn đừng quát lớn tiếng vậy mà. Để người ta nghe thấy, chẳng phải sẽ cười chúng ta sao?”

Sở Vãn Ninh xưa nay da mặt mỏng, quả nhiên âm thanh khẽ hơn, thấp giọng nói: “Cút.”

Mặc Nhiên cười đến ngã ngửa.

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

“Ấy, sư tôn người đừng lườm con, ăn cơm đi, ăn cơm. Con cố gắng nhỏ giọng một chút.”

Mặc Nhiên cười đủ rồi thì lại bắt đầu giả vờ ngoan ngoãn, tiếng gặm xương quả nhiên là nhỏ hơn nhiều.

Sở Vãn Ninh ăn mềm không ăn cứng, thấy Mặc Nhiên nghe lời, sắc mặt hơi dịu đi, cũng không căm thù sâu sắc nữa, cúi đầu nhã nhặn ăn đậu hũ rau cải của mình.

Yên phận được một lúc, Mặc Nhiên lại bắt đầu tiếp tục.

Hắn cũng không biết mình thế này là có tật xấu gì, tóm lại đời này cứ nhìn thấy Sở Vãn Ninh là lại muốn tác oai tác quái, chọc cho người ta giận.

Thế là Sở Vãn Ninh phát hiện mặc dù Mặc Nhiên không nhai to tiếng nữa, nhưng hắn bắt đầu sở trường hút xương sườn, ăn đầy cả tay dầu mỡ, nước tương bóng loáng.

Thái dương Sở Vãn Ninh nổi gân xanh, nhịn.

Y cụp mi xuống, không thèm nhìn Mặc Nhiên, mình cứ ăn cơm của mình.

Không biết Mặc Nhiên có phải là vì ăn vui quá, hí hửng quá hay không, hơi sơ ý, vứt xương gặm xong vào bát cơm của Sở Vãn Ninh.

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn chằm chằm miếng xương sườn hỗn độn dữ tợn kia, không khí xung quanh đông cứng bằng tốc độ nhanh đến mức mắt thường có thể trông thấy.

“Mặc Nhiên…!!!”

“Sư tôn…” Mặc Nhiên vẻ hơi sợ hãi, cũng không biết mấy phần là thật, mấy phần là giả, “Cái kia… Éc, con không cố ý.”

Mới là lạ.

“…”

“Người đừng nóng giận, con gắp cái này ra cho người.”

Nói xong liền xòe đũa, chọc vào bát Sở Vãn Ninh, nhanh chóng gắp miếng xương sườn kia lên.

Sắc mặt Sở Vãn Ninh tái xanh, như sắp nôn ọe ngất xỉu.

Lông mi Mặc Nhiên rung rung, trên gương mặt thanh tú mang vẻ đáng thương tội nghiệp: “Sư tôn thế này là ghét con sao?”

“…”

“Sư tôn, thật xin lỗi mà.”

Mà thôi.

Sở Vãn Ninh nghĩ thầm.

Chấp kẻ dưới làm gì.

Y thôi kích động triệu hồi Thiên Vấn quất Mặc Nhiên một trận, nhưng cảm giác ngon miệng đã mất sạch sành sanh, đứng lên nói: “Ta ăn no rồi.”

“Ấy? Ăn ít vậy sao? Sư tôn, người vẫn chưa động đũa đồ vào trong bát mà.”

Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh lùng nói: “Ta không đói bụng.”

Trong lòng Mặc Nhiên vui như mở cờ, miệng thì vẫn ngọt ngào: “Vậy con cũng không ăn nữa, đi, chúng ta về Hồng Liên — khục, Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ đi.”

Sở Vãn Ninh nheo mắt: “Chúng ta?” Ánh mắt y rất trào phúng, sau đó nói: “Ai chúng ta với ngươi? Tôn ti già trẻ có thứ tự, ngươi ăn nói tử tế cho ta.”

Mặc Nhiên ngoài miệng chịu khó thưa lại, con mắt cười híp uốn cong, ngoan ngoãn hiểu chuyện lại đáng yêu.

Nhưng mà trong lòng người này vẫn đang suy nghĩ, tôn ti già trẻ? Ăn nói tử tế?

Ha ha, nếu như Sở Vãn Ninh có thể biết được sự tình phát sinh đời trước, y ắt sẽ biết — cuối cùng trên đời này, chỉ có Mặc Vi Vũ hắn mới là tôn.

Sở Vãn Ninh cho dù cao quý kiêu ngạo, không ai bì nổi, cuối cùng còn không phải là một cục bùn nhão dưới đế giày hắn, phải dựa vào bố thí của hắn, mới có thể tạm bợ sống qua ngày hay sao?

Nhịp chân bước nhanh đuổi theo sư tôn, trên mặt Mặc Nhiên vẫn treo nụ cười rất là xán lạn.

Nếu như Sư Muội là ánh trăng sáng trong lòng hắn, thì Sở Vãn Ninh chính là xương cá kẹt trong họng hắn, hắn muốn rút cái xương này ra bóp nát, hoặc là nuốt xuống, để dịch vị ăn mòn.

Tóm lại, lần này sống, ai hắn cũng có thể tha.

Nhưng tuyệt đối sẽ không tha cho Sở Vãn Ninh.

Nhưng, Sở Vãn Ninh có vẻ cũng không có ý định dễ dàng tha cho hắn.

Mặc Nhiên đứng trước Tàng Thư Các của Hồng Liên Địa Ngục, nhìn năm mươi hàng giá sách cao mười tầng, tưởng là mình nghe lầm.

“Sư tôn, người nói… cái gì?”

Sở Vãn Ninh nhàn nhạt: “Quét sạch bụi tất cả sách ở đây.”

“…”

“Quét xong thì ghi lại danh sách.”

“…”

“Sáng sớm ngày mai ta tới kiểm tra.”

“!!!”

Cái gì!!! Đêm nay hắn phải ngủ lại Hồng Liên Địa Ngục sao???

Nhưng mà hắn đã hẹn với Sư Muội, ban đêm để Sư Muội thay thuốc cho mình mà!!!

Hắn há hốc miệng muốn cò kè mặc cả, nhưng Sở Vãn Ninh mặc kệ hắn, vung tay áo rộng, xoay người tới buồng cơ quan, tiện thể còn thanh cao đóng cửa buồng cơ quan lại.

Mặc Nhiên bị bể hẹn còn bị Sở Vãn Ninh chán ghét sâu sắc mà vứt bỏ — Hắn muốn đốt sạch sách của Sở Vãn Ninh!!

Không được!

Động não, hắn nghĩ tới một chủ ý còn độc địa hơn…


	9. Chương 9: Bản tọa thật sự không diễn trò

Sở thích của Sở Vãn Ninh thực sự là cực kì nát.

Không thú vị. Buồn tẻ. Làm người ta tuyệt vọng.

Nhìn nhìn cái giá sách chật ních này, toàn là thứ sách quái gì!

[Danh sách kết giới thượng cổ], [Tư liệu kỳ hoa dị thảo], [Phổ đàn Lâm Nghi Nho Phong Môn], [Tuyển tập cây cỏ], thứ duy nhất có thể giải trí được, đại khái chỉ có mấy cuốn [Ghi chép du lịch thục địa], [Sổ tay ăn uống Ba Thục].

Mặc Nhiên chọn mấy cuốn sách tương đối mới, hiển nhiên là Sở Vãn Ninh không thường xem, bôi hết lên toàn bộ mấy trang sách bên trong, vẽ một đống xuân cung đồ.

Hắn vừa vẽ vừa nghĩ, hừ hừ, sách chứa ở đây không một vạn cũng tám ngàn, chờ Sở Vãn Ninh phát hiện trong đó có mấy cuốn bị đổi thành sách cấm thì cũng không biết là chuyện của ngày tháng năm nào nữa. Đến lúc đó, Sở Vãn Ninh chắc chắn không biết là ai làm, chỉ có thể cáu giận, đúng là hay lắm, hay lắm.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, thế là không nhịn được ôm sách cười khà khà thành tiếng.

Mặc Nhiên liên tục vẽ hơn mười cuốn sách, phát huy trí tưởng tượng, ngựa thần tung bay, cái gì tình sắc thì vẽ cái đó, bút pháp nọ có thể nói là Tào y đái thủy, Ngô đái đương phong _(chỉ phong cách vẽ của 2 danh họa Trung Quốc thời xưa là Tào Bất Hưng và Ngô Đạo Tử)_ , rất là phóng khoáng đẹp đẽ. Nếu có người đến hỏi Ngọc Hành trưởng lão mượn sách, mà trùng hợp mượn phải mấy cuốn này, đoán chừng liền sẽ lưu truyền những câu nói như —

“Ngọc Hành trưởng lão mặt người dạ thú, thế mà lại kẹp tranh nam nữ giao hoan trong [Thanh Tâm Quyết].”

“Ngọc Hành trưởng lão dạy người xằng bậy, bên trong kiếm phổ có một loạt tranh Long Dương đoạn tụ!”

“Bắc Đẩu Tiên Tôn cái gì, cầm thú đội lốt người!”

Mặc Nhiên càng nghĩ càng buồn cười, cuối cùng còn ôm cả bụng, cầm bút lông lăn qua lăn lại lông lốc trên mặt đất, hai chân sung sướng đạp linh tinh, ngay cả việc có người đứng ở cửa cửa Tàng Thư Các, hắn cũng không phát hiện ra.

Cho nên lúc Sư Muội tới, nhìn thấy Mặc Nhiên đang lăn lộn trong chồng sách, cười đến phát điên.

Sư Muội: “A Nhiên, đệ đang làm cái gì đây?”

Mặc Nhiên sững sờ, sượt một cái rồi ngồi dậy, cuống quýt che hết mấy bức tranh đồi trụy kia đi, bày ra vẻ mặt hình người dáng chó: “Phủi, phủi bụi ấy mà.”

Sư Muội nín cười: “Dùng y phục để phủi?”

“Khục, này là do không tìm được khăn để phủi mà. Không nói cái này nữa, Sư Muội, đêm hôm khuya khoắt sao huynh lại tới đây?”

“Ta đến phòng đệ tìm đệ, kết quả là không tìm được, hỏi người khác mới biết đệ ở chỗ này của sư tôn.” Sư Muội tiến vào Tàng Thư Các, giúp Mặc Nhiên cất nốt mấy cuốn sách chất đầy đất kia, dịu dàng mỉm cười: “Dù sao cũng không có việc gì làm, ta ghé thăm đệ một chút.”

Mặc Nhiên rất là vui mừng, lại còn có chút được chiều mà lo, mím môi, kẻ xưa nay miệng lưỡi trơn tru, thế mà lại có phần nói không nên lời.

“Vậy… Ừm… Vậy huynh ngồi đi!” Tràn trề hứng thú xoắn xuýt tại chỗ hồi lâu, Mặc Nhiên hơi sốt sắng nói: “Ta, ta châm trà cho huynh.”

“Không cần đâu, ta lén tới, nếu để sư tôn phát hiện ra thì dễ phiền toái lắm.”

Mặc Nhiên vò đầu: “Nói cũng đúng…” Cái đồ biến thái Sở Vãn Ninh này! Sớm muộn gì cũng phải đạp đổ y, không khuất khục dưới uy quyền quá đáng của y nữa!

“Đệ chắc vẫn chưa ăn cơm tối hả? Ta đem đến cho đệ chút đồ ăn đây.”

Ánh mắt Mặc Nhiên sáng lên: “Hoành thánh?”

“Ha, đệ thật sự không ngán à? Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ ở xa nên không đem hoành thánh, ta sợ mang đến thì bị đông thành tảng mất. Ầy, là một chút rau xào, đệ xem xem có đúng khẩu vị hay không?”

Sư Muội mở ra hộp cơm bên cạnh, bên trong quả nhiên là mấy món thức ăn đỏ chót. Một đĩa thuận phong nhĩ, một đĩa cá băm viên, một đĩa gà cung bảo, một đĩa nộm dưa chuột, còn có một bát cơm.

“Này, có bỏ ớt không đó?”

“Sợ đệ thèm quá, bỏ một ít.” Sư Muội cười nói, y và Mặc Nhiên đều thích đồ ăn cay, đương nhiên sẽ hiểu đạo lí không cay không vui. “Nhưng miệng vết thương của đệ vẫn chưa lành hẳn, ta không dám bỏ nhiều quá, chỉ hơi dậy mùi mà thôi, cũng hơn là không có chút ớt nào.”

Mặc Nhiên vui vẻ cắn đũa, lúm đồng tiền dưới ánh nến ngọt tựa mật đường: “Oa! Cảm động phát khóc luôn!”

Sư Muội nín cười: “Chờ đệ khóc xong đồ ăn cũng nguội hết rồi. Ăn xong rồi khóc.”

Mặc Nhiên hoan hô một tiếng, nhanh chóng lia đũa.

Lúc hắn ăn trông y như con chó đói thảm, Sở Vãn Ninh luôn luôn không quen nhìn cái tướng ăn như gặp phải ma của hắn, nhưng Sư Muội thì không hề chán ghét.

Sư Muội luôn luôn dịu dàng, vừa cười bảo hắn ăn chậm chút, vừa đưa cho hắn một chén trà. Đĩa nhanh chóng trống trơn, Mặc Nhiên sờ bụng thở phào một cái, híp mắt than: “Thỏa mãn…”

Sư Muội ra vẻ lơ đãng hỏi: “Là hoành thánh ngon, hay những món này ngon?”

Đối với ẩm thực, Mặc Nhiên thấy giống như sự cố chấp với mối yêu đầu, rất là si tình. Ngoái đầu lại, ánh mắt đen láy dịu dàng nhìn Sư Muội, nhếch miệng: “Hoành thánh.”

“…” Sư Muội lắc đầu cười. Hồi lâu sau nói: “A Nhiên, để ta giúp đệ thay thuốc đi.”

Thuốc bôi là Vương phu nhân chế.

Vương phu nhân trước đây từng là đệ tử của tiên môn dược học “Cô Nguyệt Dạ”, võ học của bà yếu kém, không thích chém chém giết giết nhưng lại rất thích học y. Đỉnh Tử Sinh có một khu vườn thuốc, ở đó bà tự tay trồng rất nhiều cây cỏ quý giá, bởi vậy trong môn phái này xưa nay không hề thiếu thuốc trị thương.

Mặc Nhiên cởi áo, đưa lưng về phía Sư Muội, vết sẹo sau lưng vẫn âm ỉ đau, nhưng ngón tay ấm áp của Sư Muội thấp thuốc bôi, từng chút từng chút nắn bóp xoa rộng dần, từ từ rồi cũng quên đau, ngược lại còn có hơi rối loạn.

“Được rồi.” Sư Muội quấn băng mới cho Mặc Nhiên, cẩn thận thắt nút, “Mặc y phục vào đi.”

Mặc Nhiên quay đầu nhìn Sư Muội. Dưới ánh nến mờ nhạt, làn da Sư Muội trắng hơn cả tuyết, càng thêm dạt dào phong tình, hắn thấy miệng lưỡi khô, thực sự không muốn mặc y phục, nhưng do dự một hồi, vẫn cúi đầu, nhanh chóng choàng áo khoác lên.

“Sư Muội.”

“Ừ?”

Trong thư phòng ẩn khuất bí mật như thế, bầu không khí cô nam quả nam thực là tốt. Mặc Nhiên vốn muốn kể chút chuyện phong hoa tuyết nguyệt _(chuyện tình cảm)_ cảm động đất trời, nhưng hắn mù chữ đến mức có thể đặt niên hiệu cho mình là “Kích Bãi”, nhẫn nhịn nửa ngày, đến mức nghẹn đỏ cả mặt, vậy mà chỉ nói được ba chữ: “Huynh thật tốt.”

“Có gì đâu, đều là việc nên làm mà.”

“Ta cũng sẽ đối xử với huynh thật tốt.” Giọng điệu của Mặc Nhiên rất bình tĩnh, nhưng mồ hôi tay chảy ròng ròng, cuối cùng vẫn bán đứng nội tâm đang dâng như sóng cả mênh mông của hắn: “Chờ ta trở nên lợi hại, không ai có thể bắt nạt huynh. Sư tôn cũng không được.”

Sư Muội không biết vì sao hắn bỗng nhiên nói như vậy, ngẩn người ra, nhưng vẫn dịu dàng nói: “Được, vậy sau này đều phải dựa vào A Nhiên rồi.”

“Ừ…”

Mặc Nhiên lúng la lúng túng đáp, lại bị ánh mắt vô cùng tình cảm của Sư Muội chọc cho nôn nóng, không dám nhìn nữa, thế là cúi đầu.

Đối với người này, hắn vẫn luôn dè dặt, thậm chí còn có phần câu nệ gượng gạo.

“Ôi, sư tôn bắt đệ phải quét nhiều sách vậy à? Còn phải ghi chép sách trong đêm?”

Mặc Nhiên vẫn là sĩ diện chết trước mặt người trong lòng: “Vẫn được, nhanh nhanh chút, là kịp.”

Sư Muội nói: “Để ta tới giúp đệ.”

“Như vậy sao được, nếu như bị sư tôn phát hiện, còn không phải là phạt huynh chung luôn sao.” Mặc Nhiên rất kiên định, “Không còn sớm nữa, huynh mau về nghỉ ngơi đi, sáng mai còn phải tu luyện sớm.”

Sư Muội lôi kéo tay hắn, nhẹ giọng cười nói: “Không sao, người không phát hiện ra đâu, chúng ta lặng lẽ…”

Lời còn chưa nói xong, đã nghe được một âm thanh băng giá vang lên:

“Lặng lẽ thế nào?”

Sở Vãn Ninh chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã đi ra từ buồng cơ quan, gương mặt băng giá, bên trong mắt phượng liên miên sương tuyết. Y mặc áo trắng lạnh lẽo, đứng sừng sững trước cửa Tàng Thư Các, mặt không biểu cảm nhìn bọn họ, ánh mắt dừng bàn tay nắm lẫn nhau của hai người, lại dời đi.

“Sư Minh Tịnh, Mặc Vi Vũ, các ngươi thật to gan.”

Sư Muội thoáng chốc mặt trắng như tuyết, y đột nhiên buông tay Mặc Nhiên ra, tiếng như muỗi kêu: “Sư tôn…”

Mặc Nhiên cũng thầm nghĩ không ổn, cúi đầu xuống: “Sư tôn.”

Sở Vãn Ninh đi tới, không để ý cũng không hỏi Mặc Nhiên, mà nhìn xuống Sư Muội đang quỳ trên mặt đất, lạnh nhạt nói: “Kết giới của Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ trải rộng, ngươi cho rằng đi vào mà không báo, ta cũng không biết sao.”

Sư Muội lo sợ không yên dập đầu: “Đệ tử biết sai rồi.”

Mặc Nhiên cuống lên: “Sư tôn, Sư Muội chỉ là đến thay thuốc cho con thôi, lập tức đi ngay, xin đừng trách huynh ấy.”

Sư Muội cũng cuống: “Sư tôn, việc này không liên quan đến Mặc sư đệ, là đệ tử sai, đệ tử cam nguyện chịu phạt.”

“…”

Sở Vãn Ninh xanh mặt.

Y còn chưa nói lời nào, hai kẻ này đã vội vã giải vây cho đối phương, xem y như hồng thủy mãnh thú _(tai họa ghê gớm)_ , cùng chung mối thù. Sở Vãn Ninh im lặng một hồi, miễn cưỡng kiểm soát cơn co giật trên đầu mày, thản nhiên nói: “Thật là tình thâm đồng môn, khiến người ta cảm động, như thế xem ra trong phòng này chỉ có ta là kẻ ác.”

Mặc Nhiên nói: “Sư tôn…”

“… Đừng gọi ta.”

Sở Vãn Ninh hất tay áo rộng, không muốn nói nữa. Mặc Nhiên cũng không biết đến tột cùng là y bị làm sao, vì sao lại tức giận dữ đến mức ấy. Chỉ đoán là Sở Vãn Ninh vốn luôn ghét người khác lôi lôi kéo kéo trước mắt y, cho dù là lôi lôi kéo kéo với ý gì, đại khái đều bẩn mắt y.

Ba người im lặng thật lâu.

Sở Vãn Ninh quay phắt đầu, xoay người rời đi.

Sư Muội ngẩng mặt lên, hốc mắt ửng đỏ, mờ mịt luống cuống nói: “Sư tôn?”

“Ngươi tự đi chép nội quy môn phái mười lần, về đi.”

Sư Muội rũ mắt xuống, một lát sau, khẽ nói: “…Vâng.”

Mặc Nhiên vẫn quỳ tại chỗ.

Sư Muội đứng lên, mắt nhìn Mặc Nhiên, lại do dự, hồi lâu sau vẫn là lại quỳ xuống lần nữa, năn nỉ Sở Vãn Ninh.

“Sư tôn, vết thương của Mặc sư đệ vừa mới khép lại, đệ tử cả gan xin người, đừng làm khó đệ ấy quá đáng.”

Sở Vãn Ninh không lên tiếng, y lẻ loi đứng dưới ánh nến đèn đêm lập lòe, một lát sau, bỗng nhiên nghiêng mặt lại, chỉ thấy mày kiếm ác liệt, mắt sáng như đuốc, nổi giận đùng đùng.

“Nói nhảm nhiều thế, ngươi còn không chịu đi?”

Ngoại hình Sở Vãn Ninh nguyên là anh tuấn có thừa, dịu dàng không đủ, hung lên thì càng đáng sợ, Sư Muội bị dọa rùng cả mình, chỉ sợ chọc giận sư tôn thì lại càng liên lụy Mặc Nhiên, liền vội vàng khom người lui đi.

Tàng Thư Các chỉ còn lại hai người họ, Mặc Nhiên âm thầm thở dài, nói: “Sư tôn, đệ tử sai rồi, đệ tử tiếp tục ghi chép sổ đăng ký sách đây.”

Sở Vãn Ninh không thèm quay đầu, nói: “Nếu như ngươi mệt thì về đi.”

Mặc Nhiên bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu.

Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh như băng nói: “Ta không giữ ngươi.”

Y làm sao lại tốt bụng tha cho mình như vậy? Đương nhiên là có trá!

Mặc Nhiên nhanh trí nói: “Con không đi.”

Sở Vãn Ninh ngừng một chút, cười lạnh: “… Được, tùy ngươi.”

Nói xong lại hất tay áo dài, quay người bỏ đi.

Mặc Nhiên ngây ngẩn cả người — không có trá? Hắn còn tưởng Sở Vãn Ninh kiểu gì cũng phải thưởng cho mình một trận liễu chứ.

Bận bịu đến nửa đêm, cuối cùng cũng xong việc. Mặc Nhiên ngáp một cái, ra khỏi Tàng Thư Các.

Lúc này sắc đêm tăm tối, trong phòng ngủ của Sở Vãn Ninh vẫn hiện lên ánh đèn mờ nhạt.

A? Ma đầu đáng ghét nọ vẫn chưa ngủ sao?

Mặc Nhiên đi qua, định lên tiếng chào hỏi Sở Vãn Ninh rồi đi. Vào trong nhà, hắn mới phát hiện Sở Vãn Ninh đã ngủ rồi, chỉ là người này trí nhớ không tốt, trước khi ngủ quên không tắt nến.

Hoặc là, y mới làm được một nửa, đã mệt mỏi ngủ mê man luôn rồi. Mặc Nhiên nhìn thoáng qua mẫu Dạ Du Thần chắp vá ban đầu bên cạnh giường, thầm phỏng đoán khả năng này, cuối cùng khi nhìn đến Sở Vãn Ninh còn chưa cởi bao tay kim loại xuống, trong tay vẫn nắm chặt một nửa khớp cơ quan, liền xác định điều đó là đúng.

Sở Vãn Ninh khi ngủ không có khắc nghiệt lạnh lẽo như bình thường, y cuộn mình trên cái giường chất đầy linh kiện máy móc, cưa búa. Đồ vật bày ra nhiều lắm, thực sự không có chỗ chứa người nữa, cho nên y cuộn tròn rất nhỏ, thân mình cong lại, hàng mi mảnh dài rủ xuống, trông lại thấy có mấy phần hiu quạnh.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn y chằm chằm, ngây ngẩn một hồi.

Sở Vãn Ninh hôm nay… đến cùng là giận cái gì nhỉ?

Chẳng lẽ là giận Sư Muội lén xông vào Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ, còn muốn giúp mình chỉnh lý sách sao?

Mặc Nhiên đến gần bên giường, liếc mắt, ghé vào tai Sở Vãn Ninh, dùng thanh âm cực kì cực kì nhỏ, thử gọi một tiếng: “Sư tôn?”

“… Hừ…” Sở Vãn Ninh khe khẽ hừ một tiếng, ôm chặt máy móc lạnh lẽo trong ngực. Y ngủ rất say, hô hấp đều đều, bao tay kim loại có móng nhọn sắc vẫn chưa cởi xuống, gối lên bên mặt, nhìn giống như vuốt mèo hay vuốt báo.

Mặc Nhiên thấy y có vẻ tạm thời không tỉnh, lòng khẽ xao động, liền nheo mắt lại, khóe miệng nặn ra một nụ cười xấu xa. Hắn dán vào tai Sở Vãn Ninh, thấp giọng thử dò xét: “Sư tôn, dậy đi nào.”

“…”

“Sư tôn?”

“…”

“Sở Vãn Ninh?”

“…”

“Ha, ngủ say thật đấy.” Mặc Nhiên vui mừng, chống tay nằm bên gối y, cười híp mắt nhìn y, “Thế thì quá hay rồi, ta sẽ thừa dịp bây giờ tính tổng sổ với ngươi.”

Sở Vãn Ninh không biết có người muốn tính sổ y, vẫn nhắm mắt ngủ say như cũ, gương mặt tuấn tú lộ vẻ rất đỗi yên bình.

Mặc Nhiên bày ra tư thái uy nghiêm, đáng tiếc thuở nhỏ hắn sống ở phường nhạc, không có đọc được mấy sách, khi còn bé đã quen vật lộn chợ búa, nghe kể thoại bản, bởi vậy mấy cái từ ngữ chắp vá lung tung lại có vẻ đặc biệt sứt sẹo buồn cười.

“Điêu dân Sở thị lớn mật, ngươi khi quân phạm thượng, không tôn trọng vua, nhà ngươi đồ… Ừm, nhà ngươi đồ…”

Gãi gãi đầu, từ ngữ lại hơi nghèo nàn, dù sao thì mình sau khi mình xưng đế, há miệng ngậm miệng chửi không phải tiện tì này thì cũng là cẩu nô nọ, nhưng những từ này dùng lên người Sở Vãn Ninh có vẻ cũng không thích hợp.

Vắt hết não nghĩ cả buổi, đột nhiên nghĩ tới hội tỷ muội trong nhạc phường thường treo bên miệng một câu nói, dù không hiểu nghĩa lắm, nhưng có vẻ cũng không tệ. Thế là Mặc Nhiên nheo hàng mày dài, nghiêm nghị nói:

“Cái đồ móng lừa hèn hạ hẹp hòi bạc tình bạc nghĩa nhà ngươi, ngươi đã biết tội chưa?”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

“Ngươi không nói lời nào, bản tọa coi như ngươi nhận tội!”

Sở Vãn Ninh đại khái là cảm thấy hơi ồn ào, buồn bực rên khẽ một tiếng, ôm máy móc ngủ tiếp.

“Ngươi phạm tội to như thế, bản tọa theo luật phán ngươi… Ừ, phán ngươi phạt miệng! Lưu công công!”

Theo quán tính hô xong, mới nhớ ra là Lưu công công đã là người của kiếp trước.

Mặc Nhiên nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định tự thiệt thòi chính mình mà đóng vai công công một chút. Thế là nịnh nọt nói: “Bệ hạ, lão nô ở đây.”

“Xin tuân lệnh bệ hạ.”

Tốt lắm, đọc xong lời kịch rồi.

Mặc Nhiên xắn tay áo lên, bắt đầu “dùng hình” với Sở Vãn Ninh.

Cái gọi là phạt miệng, thực ra vốn không tồn tại, là Mặc Nhiên bịa ra.

Như vậy cái phạt miệng nghĩ ra tạm thời này thì hành hình như thế nào đây?

Chỉ thấy bạo quân một đời Mặc Nhiên, nghiêm túc lạ kỳ mà hắng giọng, ánh mắt hung dữ sắc lạnh, chậm rãi ghé sát vào gương mặt thanh cao lạnh lùng như khe tuyết suối trong của Sở Vãn Ninh, từng chút một tới gần bờ môi nhạt màu kia.

Sau đó…

Mặc Nhiên ngừng lại, trừng mắt nhìn Sở Vãn Ninh, trầm bổng du dương, gằn từng chữ mắng:

“Sở Vãn Ninh, ta đệt mẹ ngươi, cái đồ lòng dạ hẹp hòi độc, nhất, vô, nhị.”

Bốp. Bốp.

Vả miệng hai cái vào không khí.

Hà hà, hành hình thành công!

Thoải mái!

Mặc Nhiên đang vui sướng, đột nhiên cảm thấy như bị đâm vào cổ, cảm thấy khác thường, đột nhiên cúi đầu xuống, gặp ngay một đôi mắt phượng thanh cao rét lạnh.

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Giọng nói của Sở Vãn Ninh như hồ băng ngọc nát, không thể nói là tiên khí nhiều hơn hay là ớn lạnh sâu hơn: “Ngươi đang làm gì.”

“Bản tọa… Phi. Lão nô… Phi phi phi!” cũng may hai câu này nhẹ như muỗi kêu, ấn đường Sở Vãn Ninh cau lại, xem ra vẫn chưa nghe rõ. Mặc Nhiên nhanh trí động não, lại đưa tay tát hai chưởng bốp bốp gần mặt Sở Vãn Ninh.

“…”

Đối mặt với sắc mặt càng lúc càng bất thiện của sư tôn, Đế tôn Nhân giới tiền nhiệm hết sức chân chó mà cười ngu nói: “Đệ tử, đệ tử đập muỗi cho sư tôn ấy mà.”

* * *

_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_

_Hoan nghênh ghé thăm chuyên mục [Nhân vật] kỳ này, khách quý của chuyên mục hôm nay là Mặc Vi Vũ, bá vương ~~khốn nạn~~ đời thứ nhất của giới Tu chân. Xin mời host hẹn trước Tiết Manh Manh online (^▽^)_

_Tiết Manh Manh: Người thường tu chân để phi thăng, ngươi lại tu chân để xưng Đế. Mặc Nhiên, ta vẫn muốn hỏi ngươi, trong truyện không hề có tag đế vương tướng soái, tại sao ngươi lại khăng khăng đòi phát triển sự nghiệp đế vương?_

_Mặc Uy Ngư: Tình hình thường phát triển theo hai hướng, đúng không?_

_Tiết Manh Manh: Hình như không sai._

_Mặc Uy Ngư: Vậy ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi đã gặp hoàng tượng tu tiên bao giờ chưa?_

_Tiết Manh Manh (ngơ ngác): (⊙o⊙). . . Ặc… Cái này…_

_Mặc Uy Ngư: Nghĩ không ra thì ta nhắc ngươi, đạo hiệu của Gia Tĩnh Hoàng Đế gọi là gì?_

_Tiết Manh Manh: ??? Người này không cùng thế giới với chúng ta, sư tôn không dạy._

_Mặc Uy Ngư: Thế thì để đường ca dạy ngươi, người ta kêu là Thái Thượng Đại La Thiên Tiên Tử Cực Trường Sinh Thánh Trí Chiêu Linh Thống Tam Nguyên Chứng Ứng Ngọc Hư Tổng Quản Ngũ Lôi Đại Chân Nhân Huyền Đô Cảnh Vạn Thọ Đế Quân._

_Tiết Manh Manh:…_

_Mặc Uy Ngư: (cười tủm tỉm) Người ta hâm mộ lắm, người ta cũng muốn được gọi là Thái Thượng Đại La Thiên Tiên Tử Cực Trường Sinh Thánh Trí Chiêu Linh Thống Tam Nguyên Chứng Ứng Ngọc Hư Tổng Quản Ngũ Lôi Đại Chân Nhân Huyền Đô Cảnh Đạp Tiên Đế Quân Mặc Uy Ngư._

_Tiết Manh Manh: … Cút đi, ta không biết ngươi._

_Mặc Uy Ngư (mắt trợn trắng): Khà khà, chẳng lẽ chỉ cho đế vương tu tiên, không cho đạo sĩ xưng vương ư?_

_Phụ tặng card visit nhân vật:_

_Mặc Nhiên._

_Tự: Uy Ngư._

_Thụy hiệu: Thái Thượng Đại La Bốc Thiên Tiên Cơ Lão Tử Trường Sinh Thánh Chi Chiêu Linh Bênh Đâm Sư Tôn Khốn Nạn Công Tổng Quản Diễn Trò Ngũ Lôi Oanh Đỉnh Bốc Đến Cảnh Giới Không Biết Xấu Hổ Đạp Tiên Đế Quân._

_Nghề nghiệp: Hoàng đế (đã chết)_

_Diện mạo xã hội: Mù chữ_

_Hiện nay yêu nhất: Sư Muội_

_Đồ ăn thích nhất: Sở Vãn Ninh, Hoành Thánh_

_Chán ghét: Bị người ta ghét bỏ_

_Chiều cao: Trước khi chết 186, sau khi sống lại bản tọa chính là thiếu niên xanh tươi, còn chưa trưởng thành hết, dựa vào đâu mà phải công khai, hừm._

_Mấy ngày chưa up chương mới, bù cho một vở kịch nho nhỏ, thịch thịch thịch chạy xa._

* * *

_(1) Thuận Phong Nhĩ: hình như là nộm tai lợn_

_(2) Cá băm viên_

_(3): Gà Cung Bảo_

_(4) Hoành thánh: trong raw là 龙抄手, một cách gọi khác của hoành thánh_


	10. Chương 10: Bản tọa vào đời

May mà cái trò “phạt miệng” Mặc Nhiên tự biên tự diễn ra vẫn chưa bị Sở Vãn Ninh nghe toàn bộ. Nói hươu nói vượn một hồi, hắn cũng miễn cưỡng lấp liếm được.

Lúc trở lại phòng ngủ của mình thì đã muộn lắm rồi, Mặc Nhiên ngủ một giấc, ngày hôm sau vẫn đi thần tu _(tu luyện sáng)_. Sau khi tu xong thì chính là việc hắn thích nhất buổi sáng sớm: ăn điểm tâm.

Sau khi giải tán buổi thần tu, chỗ ăn sáng của Mạnh Bà Đường dần dần trở nên đông đúc.

Mặc Nhiên ngồi đối diện Sư Muội, Tiết Mông tới trễ, chỗ ngồi bên cạnh Sư Muội cũng đã bị người khác chiếm mất rồi, hắn đành phải vác gương mặt âm u, bất đắc dĩ bưng điểm tâm sáng của mình ngồi bên cạnh Mặc Nhiên.

Nếu như muốn Mặc Nhiên nói về điểm tuyệt diệu nhất của tâm pháp Đỉnh Tử Sinh, hắn nhất định sẽ nói: Bản môn không cần Tích Cốc _(tuyệt thực)._

Không giống nhiều môn phái phiêu diêu xuất trần của Thượng Tu Giới, Đỉnh Tử Sinh có một biện pháp tu hành, không cấm ăn mặn không cần nhịn ăn, bởi vậy cơm nước trong phái từ trước đến nay luôn phong phú.

Mặc Nhiên húp một bát chè trà dầu tê cay thơm mát, trước mặt là một đĩa Sinh Tiên Bao cháy vàng giòn xốp đặc biệt dành cho Sư Muội.

Tiết Mông liếc mắt nhìn Mặc Nhiên, có vẻ trào phúng: “Mặc Nhiên, không ngờ ngươi vào Hồng Liên Địa Ngục rồi còn có thể đứng mà đi ra được. Không tầm thường đâu.”

Mặc Nhiên không thèm ngẩng đầu lên: “Vậy ngươi cũng không xem xem ta là ai.”

“Ngươi là ai?” Tiết Mông cười nhạt nói: “Sư tôn chưa đánh gãy chân ngươi, ngươi liền ngông cuồng không biết mình chỉ là cái đồ rễ hành sao?”

“A, ta là hành, vậy ngươi là cái gì?”

Tiết Mông cười lạnh: “Ta thế mà là thủ lĩnh đệ tử của sư tôn đó.”

“Tự ngươi phong à? Ài, đề nghị ngươi tìm sư tôn mà xin một con dấu ấn, treo lên tường mà cúng, không thì chẳng phải là có lỗi với cái danh thủ lĩnh đệ tử này sao.”

Rắc một tiếng, Tiết Mông bóp gãy đũa.

Sư Muội ngồi cạnh vội vàng giảng hòa: “Đừng ồn ào nữa, mau ăn cơm đi.”

Tiết Mông: “… Hừ.”

Mặc Nhiên cười hì hì bắt chước hắn: “Hừ.”

Tiết Mông tức sùi bọt mép, đập bàn một cái: “Ngươi to gan!”

Sư Muội thấy tình hình không ổn, vội vàng kéo Tiết Mông lại: “Thiếu chủ, nhiều người nhìn như vậy kìa, ăn cơm đi, chớ cãi cọ.”

Hai tên này không hợp bát tự, tuy nói là đường huynh đường đệ, thế nhưng gặp mặt là bóp, Sư Muội khuyên Tiết Mông xong thì khổ sở bị kẹt ở giữa, hòa hoãn bầu không khí, nói chuyện với hai bên.

Lúc thì hỏi Tiết Mông: “Thiếu chủ, con mèo hoa phu nhân nuôi khi nào đẻ vậy?”

Tiết Mông đáp: “A, ngươi nói A Ly? Mẹ ta tính nhầm, nó không có thai, là ăn nhiều quá, trông bụng to mà thôi.”

Sư Muội: “…”

Một hồi lại hỏi Mặc Nhiên: “A Nhiên, hôm nay có phải đến chỗ sư tôn làm công nữa không?”

“Chắc là không cần, chỗ cần sắp xếp cũng đã sắp xếp lại hết rồi. Hôm nay để ta giúp huynh chép môn quy đi.”

Sư Muội cười nói: “Sao mà còn có thời gian giúp ta được? Mình đệ còn có một trăm lần phải chép kìa.”

Tiết Mông nhướn mày, hơi kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Sư Muội xưa nay vốn an phận thủ thường: “Sao mà ngươi cũng phải chép môn quy rồi?”

Mặt Sư Muội lộ vẻ quẫn bách, còn chưa kịp nói chuyện thì bỗng nhiên lúc đó, tiếng chuyện trò ầm ầm trong nhà ăn đột nhiên im bặt đi. Ba người quay đầu, thấy Sở Vãn Ninh bạch y tung bay tiến vào Mạnh Bà Đường, mặt không cảm xúc tới trước tủ đồ ăn, bắt đầu lựa điểm tâm.

Nhà ăn đang có hơn một nghìn người ăn, thêm một Sở Vãn Ninh, bỗng nhiên liền im phăng phắc như bãi tha ma. Toàn bộ các đệ tử đều cắm đầu ăn cơm, cho dù muốn giao lưu cũng nói cực khẽ.

Sư Muội khe khẽ thở dài, nhìn Sở Vãn Ninh bưng khay, ngồi ở nơi vắng vẻ như thường lệ, một mình lẳng lặng húp cháo, nhịn không được nói: “Thật ra ta cảm thấy, sư tôn có đôi khi thật đáng thương.”

Mặc Nhiên trợn con ngươi: “Là sao?”

“Đệ xem, nơi sư tôn ngồi, người khác cũng không dám tới gần, người vừa đến thì mọi người ngay cả nói chuyện cũng không dám lớn tiếng. Trước kia tôn chủ ở đây còn tốt, tôn chủ không có nhà, ngay cả người nói chuyện cùng sư tôn cũng không có, không phải rất cô độc sao?”

Mặc Nhiên hừ một tiếng: “Đó cũng là do y tự chuốc lấy mà.”

Tiết Mông lại tức rồi: “Ngươi dám to gan giễu cợt sư tôn?”

“Ta giễu cợt y chỗ nào? Lời ta nói đều là sự thật.” Mặc Nhiên lại gắp cho Sư Muội một cái Sinh Tiên Bao. “Cái kiểu tính tình của y thế kia, ai chịu ở chung với y.”

“Ngươi –!”

Mặc Nhiên cười tí tửng nhìn Tiết Mông, uể oải nói: “Không phục? Không phục thì ngươi đi sang ngồi ăn cơm với sư tôn đi, đừng ngồi cùng chỗ với bọn ta.”

Một câu liền chặn họng Tiết Mông.

Mặc dù hắn kính trọng Sở Vãn Ninh, nhưng cũng giống như mọi người, e ngại vẫn chiếm phần hơn. Không khỏi xấu hổ tức giận, lại không biết cãi lại thế nào, hắn chỉ có thể đạp chân bàn hai cái, tự mình phụng phịu với mình.

Mặc Nhiên treo trên mặt một nét đắc ý biếng nhác, có chút khiêu khích lườm phượng hoàng nhỏ, sau đó ánh mắt vượt qua đám người, rơi lên người Sở Vãn Ninh.

Không biết tại sao, nhìn dáng người màu trắng duy nhất giữa cả căn phòng giáp bạc xanh đậm, hắn bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến người kia tối hôm qua cuộn tròn giữa đống kim loại lạnh lẽo mà chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sư Muội nói không sai, Sở Vãn Ninh quả là đáng thương cực kỳ.

Nhưng vậy thì sao? Y càng đáng thương, Mặc Nhiên lại càng vui vẻ, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, không nhịn được mà khóe miệng cong lên rõ ràng.

Thời gian trôi rất nhanh.

Sau đó Sở Vãn Ninh không tiếp tục gọi hắn đến Hồng Liên Thủy Tạ nữa, việc Mặc Nhiên phải làm hằng ngày liền trở thành rửa bát rửa chén, cho gà con vịt con Vương phu nhân nuôi ăn, tới vườn thuốc nhổ cỏ, cũng rất là nhẹ nhàng rảnh rỗi.

Chớp mắt một cái, thời hạn cấm túc một tháng đã qua.

Hôm ấy, Vương phu nhân gọi Mặc Nhiên vào điện Đan Tâm, xoa đầu hắn, hỏi: “A Nhiên, miệng vết thương của con đã khỏi hẳn rồi chứ?”

Mặc Nhiên cười híp mắt: “Vất vả bá mẫu quan tâm, đã khỏi hẳn rồi ạ.”

“Vậy thì được rồi, sau này ra ngoài phải chú ý, đừng phạm tội lớn như vậy, chọc giận sư tôn con nữa, biết chưa?”

Mặc Nhiên vô cùng giỏi ra vẻ đáng thương: “Bá mẫu, con biết rồi mà.”

“Ngoài ra còn có một việc.” Vương phu nhân lấy một phong thư ra từ trên chiếc bàn gỗ sưa nho nhỏ, nói: “Con nhập môn đã đủ một năm rồi, là lúc phải chịu trách nhiệm trừ ma. Hôm qua bá phụ con dùng bồ câu đưa tin, đặc biệt dặn sau khi con cấm túc xong rồi, thì xuống núi hoàn thành lần giao phó này.”

Quy củ của Đỉnh Tử Sinh, sau khi đệ tử nhập môn tròn một năm thì phải xuống núi trừ ma.

Lần đầu trừ ma, sư tôn của đệ tử đó sẽ đi cùng để giúp đỡ, đệ tử đó còn bắt buộc phải mời một vị đồng môn cùng đi với mình, để các đệ tử có thể nâng đỡ lẫn nhau, hiểu rõ vì sao lại phải “Lòng son chứng giám, sống chết không thay.”

Ánh mắt Mặc Nhiên sáng lên, nhận bức thư ủy nhiệm, vội xé mở đọc một lượt, lập tức mừng rỡ nhếch miệng.

Vương phu nhân lo lắng thầm nghĩ: “A Nhiên, bá phụ con hi vọng con có thể đánh một trận là thành danh, bởi vậy giao cho con nhiệm vụ quan trọng. Mặc dù Ngọc Hành trưởng lão tu vi cao thâm, nhưng lúc chiến đấu đao kiếm vô tình, y chưa chắc đã có thể bảo vệ tốt con, con tuyệt đối không nên nghĩ mình được chăm sóc mà cợt nhả, coi thường kẻ địch.”

“Không, không đâu!” Mặc Nhiên liên tục xua tay, cười hì hì: “Bá mẫu yên tâm, con nhất định sẽ chăm sóc tốt bản thân.” Nói rồi nhanh như chớp đi chuẩn bị gói ghém hành lí.

“Thằng bé này…” Vương phu nhân nhìn bóng lưng hắn, trên khuôn mặt xinh đẹp dịu dàng tràn đầy lo lắng: “Làm sao mà chỉ nhận ủy thác đã có thể làm nó mừng rỡ như vậy?”

Mặc Nhiên có thể không mừng rỡ sao?

Việc trừ ma bá phụ giao cho hắn xảy ra ở trấn Thải Điệp, theo nhờ vả của một viên ngoại họ Trần nơi đó.

Trước tiên cứ mặc kệ nơi đó đến tột cùng là quỷ quái gì phá hoại, mấu chốt ở chỗ là đời trước chính tại trấn Thải Điệp này, hắn bị tà yêu mê hoặc, đánh mất tâm trí, cưỡng hôn Sư Muội bên trong huyễn cảnh, đây cũng là một trong số rất ít lần thân cận Sư Muội của Mặc Nhiên, thực là mê mẩn linh hồn.

Vả lại bởi vì hắn bị mê hoặc cho nên Sư Muội cũng khó mà so đo. Hôn trắng trợn! Hôn xong người ta cũng không có cách nào mà tính sổ với hắn.

Mặc Nhiên vui đến mức mắt cong thành lưỡi câu luôn. Ngay cả việc ủy thác lần này bắt buộc phải hoàn thành cùng Sở Vãn Ninh, hắn cũng không ngại.

Trừ ma dựa vào sư phụ, ghẹo trai dựa vào bản thân, việc hay như này, cớ sao mà không làm?

Mời Sư Muội, bẩm tấu sư tôn, ba người một đường giục ngựa, đi tới trấn Thải Điệp có tà ma quấy phá.

Đây là một thị trấn ngập tràn hoa tươi, kéo dài mấy chục dặm bên ngoài khu người ở đều là cánh đồng hoa, bởi vậy trong trấn luôn có bươm bướm rực rỡ bay lượn, cho nên có cái tên này. _(Thải Điệp là bươm bướm nhiều màu)_

Lúc ba người tới nơi đã là ban đêm, cổng thôn vang tiếng trống nhạc, vô cùng náo nhiệt, một hàng nhạc công mặc áo đỏ thổi kèn, dạt ra từ trong ngõ hẻm.

Sư Muội ngạc nhiên nói: “Đây là đang kết hôn sao? Sao ban đêm lại cưới?”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Là minh hôn.”

Minh hôn còn gọi là âm hôn, phối cốt _(kết xương)_ , là hôn lễ dân gian tổ chức cho những nam nữ chết yểu chưa lập gia đình. Loại tập tục này cũng không thịnh hành lắm ở những nơi nghèo khổ, nhưng trấn Thải Điệp lại rất giàu có, bởi vậy tìm vợ chồng cho những thiếu nam thiếu nữ chưa từng được đón dâu khi còn sống là chuyện nhìn nhiều thành quen.

Đội minh hôn kia trùng trùng điệp điệp, chia làm hai nhóm, một nhóm bê tơ lụa thật, một nhóm khác thì là đĩnh tiền âm bằng giấy. Cứ như vậy vây quanh một chiếc kiệu lớn tám người khiêng, trắng đỏ đan xen, cả đoàn cầm đèn bằng vàng, nối đuôi nhau đi ra từ trong làng.

Bọn Mặc Nhiên ghì cương ngựa, đứng một bên, để đội minh hôn qua trước. Cỗ kiệu đến gần mới thấy bên trong không phải người sống, mà là một tân nương ma bằng giấy. Tân nương ma tô son điểm phấn, đôi môi đỏ thắm, bên gò má là hai ráng ửng tôn lên gương mặt trắng bệch, dáng vẻ cười dịu dàng trông cực kì khiếp người.

“Thôn này có cái tập tục rách nát gì vậy, thừa tiền quá nên đốt à.” Mặc Nhiên nhỏ giọng thầm thì nói.

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Người dân trấn Thải Điệp vô cùng coi trọng thuật phong thủy, cho rằng trong nhà không thể xuất hiện phần mộ cô độc, nếu không vận nhà sẽ dính líu đến cô hồn dã quỷ.”

“… Không có thuyết pháp này chứ?”

“Dân trấn tin là có.”

“Chao ôi, cũng đúng, trấn Thải Điệp cũng mấy trăm năm rồi, nói với bọn họ rằng tín ngưỡng mà bọn họ tin vốn không tồn tại, xem chừng bọn họ cũng không chấp nhận nổi.”

Sư Muội nhỏ giọng nói: “Đội minh hôn này sẽ đi đâu đây?”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Vừa rồi lúc chúng ta tới có đi qua một ngôi miếu cũ, trong miếu không cung phụng bất kì một vị thần phật nào, trên cửa còn dán chữ hỉ, bàn chất đầy gấm đỏ, trên gấm đều viết mấy lời như “Trời ban lương duyên”, “Hòa hợp dưới suối vàng”. Ta nghĩ bọn họ hẳn là sắp tới đó.”

“Ngôi miếu kia con cũng chú ý tới.” Sư Muội như có điều suy nghĩ, “Sư tôn, nơi đó thờ phụng Quỷ Ti Nghi sao?”

“Không sai.”

Quỷ Ti Nghi, là một hình tượng quỷ thần được dân gian tưởng tượng ra, mọi người tin rằng vong hồn cưới gả cũng cần tam môi lục bài _(những nghi thức cần có khi kết hôn)_ , trao đổi thiếp long phượng, cũng cần Ti Nghi làm chứng, thừa nhận hai người chết kết làm phu thê. Mà bởi vì phong tục minh hôn rất thịnh hành, trấn Thải Điệp đương nhiên sẽ làm một bức tượng vàng cho Quỷ Ti Nghi, cúng bái ở trước phần mộ ngoài trấn. Gia đình tiến hành minh hôn, trước khi hạ táng đóng huyệt, tất sẽ phải khiêng quỷ tân nương qua trước miếu mà bái.

Mặc Nhiên rất hiếm khi thấy cảnh hoang đường như thế này, nhìn đến say sưa, Sở Vãn Ninh lại chỉ lặng lẽ coi trong chốc lát, quay đầu ngựa, nói: “Đi thôi, tới gia đình bị ma quấy xem một chút.”

“Ba vị đạo trưởng ơi, mệnh của tôi thật là khổ mà! Các người cũng đến rồi! Nếu như vẫn không có ai lo chuyện này, ta, ta ngay cả sống cũng chẳng muốn sống nữa!”

Nhờ Đỉnh Tử Sinh đến trừ quỷ, là thương nhân khá giả nhất trấn, Trần viên ngoại.

Trần gia buôn bán phấn thơm, trong nhà tổng cộng có bốn con trai, một con gái. Con trai cả sau khi cưới vợ, thê tử không thích trong nhà ầm ĩ, thế là hai người muốn dọn ra ngoài xây nhà khác, Trần gia tiền nhiều như nước, mua một mảnh đất lớn ở một nơi vắng vẻ tại núi Bắc, còn có ôn tuyền thiên nhiên, cực kì hưởng thụ.

Kết quả là ngày khai cơ động thổ hôm ấy, mấy cái xẻng cắm xuống, đụng vào một vật cứng. Nàng dâu cả đến gần xem thử, ngay tức thì bị dọa ngất, trên núi Bắc thế mà lại đào được một cỗ quan tài quét đầy sơn đỏ mới tinh!

Trấn Thải Điệp có nơi an táng hàng loạt, sau khi chết, dân trấn đều được chôn cất ở nơi đó. Mà một cỗ quan tài lẻ loi trơ trọi này không hiểu sao lại xuất hiện trên núi Bắc, hơn nữa còn không mộ không bia, quan tài đỏ như máu.

Bọn họ nào dám động gì nữa, vội vàng lấp đất lại, nhưng đã quá trễ, từ ngày đó trở đi, Trần gia không ngừng phát sinh chuyện quái dị.

“Đầu tiên là con dâu của ta.” Trần viên ngoại khóc lóc kể kể lể: “Quá khiếp sợ, bị động thai, làm đẻ non. Sau đó là con trai cả của ta, để bồi bổ thân thể cho vợ, lên núi hái thuốc, kết quả là trượt chân, ngã xuống chân núi, sau khi vớt được lên người đã không còn thở nữa… Ai!” Ông ta thở dài một hơi, nghẹn ngào không nói nổi nữa, chỉ khoát tay.

Trần phu nhân cũng cầm khăn không ngừng lau nước mắt: “Phu quân ta nói không sai, mấy tháng sau, từng người con của chúng ta một liên tiếp xảy ra chuyện, không phải mất tích, thì là mất mạng — Bốn con trai, ba người đã không còn rồi!”

Sở Vãn Ninh nhíu chân mày, ánh mắt lướt qua vợ chồng Trần gia, rơi lên người thằng bé sắc mặt tái nhợt. Hắn trông cũng không chênh lệch lắm so với Mặc Nhiên, mười lăm mười sáu tuổi, dáng vẻ thanh tú, nhưng nỗi sợ hãi khiến cho mặt hắn có chút vặn vẹo.

Sư Muội hỏi: “Các người có thể kể một chút hay không, những người con trai kia… Đã mất như thế nào?”

“Ôi, Trọng Tử là bị một con rắn cắn trên đường đi tìm ca ca nó. Rắn kia là rắn cỏ bình thường, không có độc, lúc ấy không ai để ý, thế nhưng không đến mấy ngày sau, khi nó đang ăn cơm bỗng nhiên đờ người ngã xuống, sau đó liền… Hu hu hu, con của ta ơi…”

Sư Muội thở dài, rất không đành lòng: “Kia, thi thể có dấu hiệu trúng độc không?”

“Ôi, độc ở đâu ra, nhà chúng ta chắc chắn là bị nguyền rủa! Mấy con trai đầu đều đã đi, kế tiếp chính là thằng út! Kế tiếp chính là thằng út đó!”

Sở Vãn Ninh nhăn mày, ánh mắt như điện chớp nhìn Trần phu nhân, hỏi: “Sao bà biết người tiếp theo sẽ là thằng út, tại sao không phải chính bà? Chẳng lẽ ác quỷ này chỉ giết con trai?”

Con trai út Trần gia co ro đứng đó, chân đã run cầm cập mắt sưng như quả đào, mới mở miệng ra tiếng nói đã the thé vặn vẹo: “Là ta! Là ta! Ta biết mà! Người trong quan tài đỏ đã tìm tới! Hắn tìm tới rồi! Đạo trưởng, đạo trưởng mau cứu ta! Đạo trưởng mau cứu ta!”

Nói rồi liền không kiềm chế được cảm xúc, nhào tới muốn ôm đùi Sở Vãn Ninh.

Sở Vãn Ninh không thích tiếp xúc với người sống, lập tức tránh đi, ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm vợ chồng Trần viên ngoại: “Đến cùng là xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Vợ chồng hai người nhìn nhau, run giọng nói: “Trong ngôi nhà này có một nơi, chúng ta, chúng ta cũng không dám tới — Đạo trưởng thấy được thì sẽ biết, thực sự vô cùng quỷ quái, thực sự…”

Sở Vãn Ninh ngắt lời: “Nơi nào?”

Hai vợ chồng do dự một hồi, vươn tay, run rẩy chỉ về hướng từ đường cung phụng tổ tiên: “Chính là chỗ đó…”

Sở Vãn Ninh tiên phong đi qua, Mặc Nhiên cùng Sư Muội theo sau, người nhà Trần gia chạy theo phía xa.

Đẩy cửa ra, bên trong rất giống căn phòng mấy nhà giàu dùng để cúng thần tế tổ, bày xếp linh vị dày đặc, hai bên đốt nến dài nhợt màu.

Toàn bộ chữ trên bài vị trong phòng đều được khắc chìm, quét sơn vàng, viết tên người mất, còn có địa vị thứ bậc trong gia tộc.

Những linh bài này đều được viết rất ngay ngắn, viết ông nội thái phủ quân chi linh nào đó, cha phủ quân chi linh nào đó. _(phủ quân là danh xưng cho người đã chết)_

Nhưng chỉ có linh bài duy nhất ở giữa, chữ bên trên không phải được khắc xuống sau đó quét sơn, mà là viết một hàng chữ đỏ chói:

Trần Ngôn Cát chi linh.

Người dương Trần tôn thị lập.

Người Trần gia trốn sau lưng đạo trưởng có lẽ cảm thấy may mắn trong lòng, sợ hãi nhìn thoáng qua lụa trắng bay bay giữa từ đường, kết quả lại nhìn thấy chữ đỏ tựa máu bôi trên bài vị, lập tức sụp đổ.

Trần phu nhân gào khóc, sắc mặt của con trai bà đã trắng bệch không giống người sống nữa.

Bài vị này, thứ nhất, viết không đúng quy tắc, thứ hai, chữ trên bài vị xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, rất giống lời ma quỷ gượng gạo viết lúc buồn ngủ, nhìn qua cơ hồ khó mà phân biệt.

Sư Muội quay đầu hỏi: “Trần Ngôn Cát là ai?”

Con út Trần gia sau lưng y khóc nức nở, run rẩy nói: “Là, là ta.”

Trần viên ngoại vừa khóc vừa nói: “Đạo trưởng, chính là như thế này, từ sau khi Trọng Tử mất, chúng ta liền phát hiện… Phát hiện từ đường tổ có thêm một cái linh bài, phía trên đều viết tên người sống trong nhà chúng ta. Tên này chỉ cần vừa xuất hiện, trong vòng bảy ngày, người kia ắt sẽ gặp tai vạ bất chợt! Lúc tên thằng ba xuất hiện trên bài vị, ta nhốt nó trong phòng, ngoài cửa phòng rải đầy tàn hương, mời người đến làm phép, biện pháp gì cũng thử rồi, nhưng ngày thứ bảy! Nó vẫn phải chết… Vô duyên vô cớ, cứ chết như vậy đấy!”

Ông ta càng nói càng kích động, càng nói càng sợ hãi, bịch một tiếng quỳ xuống: “Trần mỗ ta cả đời người không làm chuyện thương thiên hại lí, tại sao ông trời phải đối với ta như vậy! Tại sao!”

Sư Muội nhìn mà xót xa, vội vàng đi an ủi ông già khóc trời kêu đất kia, đồng thời ngẩng đầu khẽ gọi một tiếng: “Sư tôn, người nhìn này…”

Sở Vãn Ninh không quay đầu lại, y vẫn đang chăm chú nhìn tấm linh bài kia, giống như trên linh bài có thể nở hoa được luôn vậy.

Bỗng nhiên, Sở Vãn Ninh hỏi: “Người dương, Trần tôn thị, là chỉ bà sao, Trần phu nhân?”

* * *

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Ngày xưa có ông sư tôn ma đầu máu lạnh, ma đầu sư tôn có ba thằng đồ đệ, bọn hắn đều có tên gọi Jack Sue vl, theo thứ tự là Hoàng thượng Thục địa Tiết Tử Minh, Chân long hoàn hồn Mặc Vi Vũ, Bạch Hổ ngủ say Sư Minh Tịnh.

Cạch!

Tên gọi bên trên, đều fake hết.

Thực ra phải là: Chim đồ chơi Tiết Manh Manh, Con Chó Mặc Uy Ngư, và, Bạch Liên Hoa tiểu sư muội. Khoanh tay cười bất đắc dĩ :-D.

* * *

Beta có lời muốn nói: vì editor mê trai và vì beta cổ vũ Việt Nam vô địch nên up muộn =))

* * *

**Chú thích:**

(1): Sinh Tiên Bao

(2): Chè trà dầu


	11. Chương 11: Bản tọa sắp hôn người ta, vui vui!

“Là… là ta!” Trần phu nhân khóc thảm nói, “Thật sự là linh bài này không phải do ta viết! Sao ta lại nguyền rủa con mình chứ? Ta–“

“Khi bà tỉnh dậy thì không viết, khi ngủ thì chưa hẳn.”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói xong, giơ tay lên cầm tấm linh bài kia, lòng bàn tay tụ linh lực, chợt có một loạt tiếng kêu xa xăm thảm thiết đau đớn phát ra từ linh bài, ngay sau đó một dòng máu tươi tanh nồng chảy ra ồ ạt ra từ trong bài vị.

Ánh mắt của Sở Vãn Ninh sắc lẻm lạnh thấu xương, nghiêm nghị nói: “Nghiệt súc phách lối, sao dám lỗ mãng!”

Linh lực trong lòng bàn tay vô cùng mạnh mẽ, chữ trên tấm bài vị lại dần dần bị ép lui trong tiếng kêu thảm kia, trở nên mờ nhạt, cuối cùng hoàn toàn biến mất. Ngón tay Sở Vãn Ninh thon dài trắng lạnh siết bài vị kia lại, bóp nát nó!!!

Người Trần gia ở phía sau thấy đều sợ ngây người. Đừng nói người Trần gia, đến cả Sư Muội cũng sợ ngây người.

Y không nhịn được cảm thán: “Thật là lợi hại.”

Trong lòng Mặc Nhiên cũng không nhịn được mà cảm thán, thật hung hãn.

Sở Vãn Ninh nghiêng nửa khuôn mặt tuấn tú đẹp đẽ, trên đó không có biểu cảm gì, chỉ là một bên bị bắn lên mấy giọt máu tươi. Y giơ tay lên, tỉ mỉ ngắm nghía đầu ngón tay dính máu của mình, nói với người Trần gia: “Hôm nay các người ở lại trong nhà này, đừng đi đâu hết.”

Lúc này bọn họ nào dám có nửa phần không nghe, vội vàng nói: “Vâng! Vâng! Nghe theo đạo trưởng phân phó cả!”

Sở Vãn Ninh nhanh chân đi ra khỏi từ đường, hững hờ lau đi vết máu loang lổ trên mặt mình, ngón tay giơ lên chỉ về phía Trần phu nhân: “Nhất là bà, tuyệt đối không được ngủ mất. Vật kia sẽ nhập thân, cho dù bà buồn ngủ cũng phải tỉnh.”

“Vâng… Vâng vâng vâng!” Trần phu nhân liên thanh đồng ý, lại kìm nước mắt, không dám tin tưởng nói: “Đạo trưởng, con trai ta… Có phải… Có phải sẽ không sao không?”

“Tạm thời không việc gì.”

Trần phu nhân ngơ ngẩn: “Tạm thời? Không phải hẳn luôn sao? Vậy, vậy phải như thế nào mới bảo vệ được tính mạng của con trai ta?”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Bắt yêu.”

Trong lòng Trần phu nhân vô cùng sốt ruột, không khỏi có chút thất lễ, cũng quên cả khách khí, vội vã hỏi: “Vậy đạo trưởng tính khi nào đi bắt?”

“Ngay bây giờ.”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói đoạn, nhìn lướt qua người Trần gia một chút, hỏi: “Ai trong các người biết được vị trí cụ thể đào được quan tài đỏ. Ra đây, dẫn đường.”

Nàng dâu cả họ Diêu, mặc dù là phụ nữ, nhưng thân cao, dáng vẻ lại có vài phần khí khái hào hùng, mặc dù gương mặt có vẻ sợ hãi nhưng lại bình tĩnh hơn những người khác. Lập tức nói: “Chỗ đó là ta cùng vong phu _(người chồng đã khuất)_ chọn, ta rõ vị trí, để ta dẫn đạo trưởng đi.”

Ba người đi theo Trần Diêu thị, đi thẳng về phía Bắc, nhanh chóng tới mảnh đất Trần gia mua kia.

Nơi đó đã bày trận cấm, xung quanh không hề có hơi người, gò núi tối đen cỏ cây rậm rạp, yên tĩnh đến mức ngay cả tiếng côn trùng kêu chim chóc hú cũng không có.

Leo đến chỗ sườn núi, tầm nhìn rộng mở bao la, Trần Diêu thị nói: “Ba vị đạo trưởng, chính là chỗ này.”

Nơi đào được quan tài đỏ còn chèn đá trấn mộ, Mặc Nhiên vừa nhìn đã cười: “Cái tảng đá vụn này sao có được tác dụng gì? Nhìn là biết trò mấy tay ngang làm, dời đi.”

Trần Diêu thị hơi hoảng: “Tiên sinh trên trấn nói, đè nhốt quỷ quái thì tà ma bên trong mới không ra được.”

Mặc Nhiên cười mà như không: “Tiên sinh thật có bản lĩnh.”

“…” Trần Diêu thị nói: “Dời, dời dời dời!”

Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh nhạt nói: “Không cần.” Nói rồi giơ tay lên, đầu ngón tay sáng từng vệt kim quang, Thiên Vấn nghe triệu hồi liền hiện ra trong lòng bàn tay y, sau đó dây liễu hất lên, tảng đá thoáng chốc vỡ tan! Sở Vãn Ninh mặt không cảm xúc đi tới, đứng trên đống phế tích nọ, giơ bàn tay, trầm giọng nói: “Trốn cái gì? Đứng lên cho ta!”

Phía dưới phát ra tiếng ken két kì dị, bất thình lình, một cỗ quan tài gỗ dày cao hai thước chui từ dưới đất lên, nhất thời cát bùn lẫn lộn, bụi đất tung bay.

Sư Muội cả kinh nói: “Cỗ quan tài này thật nặng tà khí!”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Lui lại.”

Nói xong trở tay quật, quan tài đóng chặt bị Thiên Vấn đánh trúng, tia lửa màu vàng bắn ra tứ phía, yên tĩnh chốc lát, nắp quan tài ầm ầm nổ tung, khói đặc cuồn cuộn tản dần, vật bên trong lộ ra.

Trong quan tài, một người đàn ông toàn thân trần truồng đang nằm, sống mũi thẳng, nét mặt khôi ngô, nếu như không phải làn da trắng bệch như tờ giấy, trông gã không khác gì đang ngủ thiếp đi.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn lướt qua dưới eo người đàn ông, che mắt nói: “Ấy da, không mặc quần lót, đồ lưu manh chết tiệt!”

Sư Muội: “…”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

Trần Diêu thị kinh ngạc thốt một tiếng: “Phu quân!”, xông thẳng lên muốn tới gần quan tài nọ. Sở Vãn Ninh đưa tay ngăn lại, nhíu mày hỏi: “Đây là phu quân ngươi?”

“Đúng! Là trượng phu của ta!” Trần Diêu thị vừa sợ vừa thương xót, “Chàng sao lại ở đây? Rõ ràng đã mai táng ở mộ tổ, khi đó áo liệm trên người cũng mặc đầy đủ, sao chàng lại…”

Nói được một nửa, người phụ nữ này liền gào khóc, đấm ngực dậm chân: “Tại sao có thể như vậy? Thảm quá — thảm quá! Phu quân ơi… phu quân ơi!!”

Sư Muội thở dài: “Tiểu Trần phu nhân, xin hãy nén bi thương!”

Hai người Sở Vãn Ninh và Mặc Nhiên lại không để ý đến người phụ nữ đang gào khóc, Sở Vãn Ninh không biết an ủi người, Mặc Nhiên thì hoàn toàn không có tình thương, hai người nhìn chằm chằm thi thể bên trong quan tài.

Mặc Nhiên dù kiếp trước đã trải qua chuyện này, những chuyện đã xảy ra vẫn chưa có gì ngoài ý muốn, nhưng bên ngoài vẫn phải giả bộ, thế là sờ cằm: “Sư tôn, thi thể này không bình thường.”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Ta biết.”

“…”

Một bụng lời nói của Mặc Nhiên, đều là nguyên câu Sở Vãn Ninh kiếp trước phân tích với bọn họ, đời này muốn nói ra để làm Sở Vãn Ninh chấn động, kết quả người ta lại hay rồi, nhẹ nhàng buông câu “Ta biết” ra.

Làm sư phụ chẳng phải nên từng bước dạy dỗ khuyên bảo, khích lệ đồ đệ mình nói ra suy nghĩ của bản thân, sau đó ngợi khen ca tụng sao?

Mặc Nhiên không cam lòng, tỏ vẻ không nghe thấy câu “Ta biết.” kia, mở miệng nói: “Thứ nhất, trên thi thể này không có vết thối rữa, Trần đại công tử gặp nạn đã hơn nửa tháng, dựa theo khí hậu lúc này, hẳn phải chảy mủ nát rữa từ lâu, dịch người chết phải tích được cả tầng trong quan tài.”

Sở Vãn Ninh dùng ánh mắt “Quân cứ tiếp tục thể hiện”, lạnh lùng nhìn hắn một cái: “…”

“Hai”. Mặc Nhiên không hề bị lay động, tiếp tục đọc thuộc lòng những giải thích của Sở Vãn Ninh đời trước: “Trước khi mở quan tài, cỗ quan tài này có tà khí rất nặng, sau khi mở lại tan hết. Mà tà khí trên thi thể này cực kỳ ít, điểm ấy cũng không bình thường.”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

“Thứ ba, mọi người có phát hiện hay không, từ khi bắt đầu mở quan tài ra, trong gió liền có một làn hương thơm ngọt lịm?”

Mùi thơm nọ rất nhẹ, không để ý thì thực sự hoàn toàn cũng không phát hiện ra. Mặc Nhiên nói vậy, Sư Muội cùng Trần Diêu thị mới phát hiện ra trong không khí quả thực tràn ngập một mùi hương trong veo nhàn nhạt.

Sư Muội nói: “Quả thực.”

Trần Diêu thị ngửi ngửi, sắc mặt liền thay đổi: “Mùi thơm này…”

Sư Muội nói: “Tiểu Trần phu nhân, sao vậy?”

Trần Diêu thị sợ hãi đến mức giọng nói cũng thay đổi: “Mùi thơm này, là mùi phấn thơm Bách Điệp mà mẹ chồng ta tự chế ra mà!”

Bất chợt không ai nói gì, tấm linh bài dự báo viết “Người dương Trần Tôn thị lập” ở từ đường kia tựa hồ như hiện lên trước mắt.

Sư Muội nói: “… Chẳng lẽ chuyện này, thật sự là Trần phu nhân gây nên sao?”

Mặc Nhiên nói: “Không giống.”

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Không phải.”

Hai người hầu như là nói cùng lúc, nói xong còn liếc nhìn nhau. Trên mặt Sở Vãn Ninh không chút gợn sóng: “Ngươi nói đi.”

Mặc Nhiên liền không khách khí nói: “Theo con được biết, Trần gia phát tài, chính là dựa vào phấn thơm Bách Điệp lão phu nhân đặc chế ra, phương pháp điều chế phấn thơm này mặc dù bí mật không truyền ra ngoài, nhưng thành phẩm cũng không khó kiếm. Trấn Thải Điệp cứ mười cô nương lại có năm sáu người thoa hương liệu này. Không những vậy, chúng ta đã điều tra trước khi đến rồi, chính Trần Đại công tử cũng vô cùng thích phấn thơm Bách Điệp mà mẹ mình pha trộn, thường pha chất này vào nước nóng để ngâm tắm, bởi vậy trên người gã có mùi này cũng không kỳ quái, kỳ quái là…”

Hắn nói xong, lại quay đầu nhìn người đàn ông trần truồng bên trong quan tài kia.

“Người cũng chết nửa tháng rồi, mùi thơm này, lại như vừa mới thoa lên. Con nói có đúng không, sư tôn?”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

“Nói đúng thì khen con chút đi mà.”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “Ừm.”

Mặc Nhiên cười ha ha: “Đúng là chữ quý như vàng.”

Hắn còn chưa kịp cười tiếng thứ hai, đột nhiên áo bào tung bay, Sở Vãn Ninh lôi hắn lùi về sau vài thước, Thiên Vấn trong tay rọi ánh kim chiếu rực rỡ, ánh lửa tóe ra.

“Cẩn thận.”

Mùi phấn thơm Bách Điệp trong không khí bỗng nhiên nồng đậm lên, sương trắng theo mùi thơm tỏa ra giữa cỏ cây, bắt đầu bao trùm bằng tốc độ kinh người, nháy mắt đã biến toàn bộ sườn núi thành biển sương mù, nhất thời đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón!

Trong lòng Mặc Nhiên hơi chấn động.

Huyễn cảnh, mở ra rồi.

“A!!” Trong sương mù dày đặc, thứ truyền đến đầu tiên lại là tiếng kêu thảm thiết của Trần Diêu thị, “Đạo trưởng cứu –“

Chữ cuối cùng còn chưa ra khỏi miệng, bỗng không còn âm thanh.

Đầu ngón tay Sở Vãn Ninh cháy lên hào quang màu lam, vẽ một bùa chú theo dõi lên trán Mặc Nhiên, nói: “Ngươi tự cẩn thận, ta đi xem tình hình một chút.”

Nói xong liền lần theo âm thanh, nhanh chóng biến mất trong làn sương mù dày đặc.

Mặc Nhiên sờ trán mình, thấp giọng cười nói: “Được rồi, ngay cả vị trí vẽ bùa chú cũng giống kiếp trước như y đúc, Sở Vãn Ninh, ngươi thật là mảy may không đổi.”

Sương mù tới nhanh, tan cũng nhanh. Không lâu sau, sương cũng biến sạch không dấu vết, nhưng cảnh tượng trước mắt còn khiến người ta ngạc nhiên hơn cả sương mù. Chí ít thì Mặc Nhiên đời trước quả thực bị một vố sợ hãi cực kỳ.

Sau khi sương mù tan, nguyên sườn núi hoang vu lộn xộn, cỏ cây rậm rạp biến mất.

Thay vào đó, là một vườn cây rộng lớn tao nhã, đình đài lầu các, hành lang thủy tạ cong cong, non bộ ngọc thụ, con đường đá cuội, nhìn không thấy điểm cuối.

Mặc Nhiên thấy nơi này, lập tức mừng rỡ muốn lăn lộn luôn.

Hắn là tên ác bá lưu manh suốt ngày lo nghĩ về cái ảo cảnh này, kiếp trước bọn họ cũng bị lạc trong đó, Mặc Nhiên gặp Sư Muội trước, dưới sự mê hoặc của huyễn cảnh, hôn đối phương lần đầu tiên trong đời, cũng là lần duy nhất.

Đáng tiếc, khi đó Sư Muội chắc là vô cùng kinh hãi, thừa dịp Mặc Nhiên buông tay, xoay người chạy biến. Thiên nga đến miệng chưa gặm nổi hai miếng liền bị giật đĩa, cảm giác ấy cũng khó chịu lắm.

Sau đó huyễn cảnh bị phá, Sư Muội cũng không so đo chuyện này với hắn, nụ hôn trong huyễn cảnh tựa như chưa từng xảy ra, không một ai nhắc lại. Có khi nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, Mặc Nhiên lại hoài nghi có phải mình cố chấp quá nặng, sinh ra ảo tưởng hay không.

Nhưng bất kể là có phải ảo tưởng hay không, Mặc Nhiên liếm liếm môi, nghĩ thầm, lần này tuyệt nhiên không thể dễ dàng cho Sư Muội chạy! Phải hôn đủ một lần!

* * *

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Theo lịch sử thì 20 mới có tên chữ, tuổi này của Mặc Nhiên vẫn chưa có tên chữ, nhưng giới Tu Chân này giả thiết là 15 tuổi làm lễ đội mũ, nhận tên chữ. Bởi vì cá nhân tui rất thích ba chữ Mặc Vi Vũ, cảm thấy cực hợp với Mặc Nhiên, muốn cho nó xuất hiện sớm một chút, ha ha ha ha.


	12. Chương 12: Bản tọa hôn nhầm người rồi… Bối rối…

Đi trong ảo cảnh rất lâu, lại hoàn toàn không xác định được phương hướng.

Nhưng mùi phấn thơm Bách Điệp trong không khí càng lúc càng nồng nặc, mùi hương này ngửi lâu sẽ thúc đẩy cảm xúc, khuếch đại giác quan, khiến người ta làm rất nhiều chuyện không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Mặc Nhiên bắt đầu dần cảm thấy nôn nóng bất an, trong dạ dày như thể bùng lên một cụm lửa nhỏ, khiến máu trong người chầm chậm bị đun sôi.

Suối, hắn cần phải tìm một dòng suối, dòng suối đó ở đâu?

Hắn biết trong huyễn cảnh có một con suối, đời trước khi hắn đến bên suối, đã cảm thấy lưỡi khô, choáng đầu hoa mắt, không còn cách nào, đành phải dùng tay vốc mấy ngụm uống, nghĩ thầm bị trúng độc chết còn hơn là chết khát.

Mà chính sau khi uống nước, hắn cảm thấy ý thức càng ngày càng mơ hồ, trong lúc mê man, Sư Muội tìm được hắn. Sư Muội tu y thuật, lập tức giải độc cho hắn, mà hắn lúc ấy thì đầu óc choáng váng, chịu sự mê hoặc của độc tính, ma xui quỷ khiến liền hôn môi Sư Muội.

Đế quân nhân giới tiền nhiệm mạnh mẽ vang dội nóng lòng muốn ôn lại mộng uyên ương, tản bộ khắp huyễn cảnh, lảng vảng hồi lâu, cuối cùng cũng nghe được tiếng suối chảy rì rì rào rào, hắn mừng rỡ không thôi, vội vàng chạy tới, lập tức ra sức uống nước.

Quả nhiên,, dưới sự kích thích của nước suối, cảm giác nôn nóng bất an mà mùi thơm mang tới lại càng thêm rõ ràng, hắn không kìm được lòng muốn đâm đầu vào sâu trong lòng suối, đến khi nhận ra thì đã ngâm cả nửa mình dưới nước.

Ngay khi ý thức của Mặc Nhiên sắp mơ hồ đến nơi, liền giống như kiếp trước, một cánh tay bỗng lôi hắn lên, nháy mắt bọt nước bắn tung tóe, không khí tràn vào xoang mũi. Mặc Nhiên thở phì phò, mở mi mắt còn đọng giọt nước, nhìn bóng dáng trước mặt.

Bóng dáng kia từ mơ hồ dần dần trở nên rõ ràng, kèm theo âm thanh có thể nói là tức giận.

“Nước ở đây mà ngươi cũng dám uống, ngươi muốn chết phải không?”

Con chó Mặc Nhiên lắc lắc vẩy nước, khi nhìn rõ người tới, thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Sư Muội…”

“Đừng nói nữa, uống thuốc vào cho ta!”

Một viên thuốc màu tím đen được đưa tới bên miệng, Mặc Nhiên há mồm, ngoan ngoãn uống thuốc, đôi mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm dung nhan tuyệt thế của Sư Muội.

Bỗng nhiên, liền giống như đời trước, cảm xúc nôn nóng nơi đáy lòng bị khuếch đại khiến hắn không thể nào chống cự, huống chi Mặc Nhiên cũng chẳng phải loại quân tử khiêm nhường gì, thế là hắn chụp cổ tay Sư Muội, nhanh chóng hôn môi y khi đối phương còn chưa kịp phản ứng,.

Trong nháy mắt, pháo hoa nổ bùng, đầu óc trống rỗng.

Hắn là một tên trăng hoa hư hỏng, nhưng lúc kịch liệt trên giường lại không hề muốn tiếp xúc môi, không cần vuốt ve thừa thãi, thế nên dây dưa da thịt rất nhiều, nhưng số lần hôn người ta lại ít đến tội.

Sư Muội hoàn toàn không ngờ đến sẽ bị đột kích như thế này, đứng sững tại chỗ, tận đến khi đầu lưỡi đã luồn vào thì y mới kịp tỉnh ra, bắt đầu giãy giụa phản kháng.

“Ngươi làm gì… Ư!” Lời mới nói được một nửa, gương mặt vừa bị đẩy ra lại thô bạo tiến tới, một lần nữa đặt lên môi. Mặc Nhiên hôn còn kịch liệt hơn kiếp trước, hai người dính thành một cục bên suối nước, Sư Muội bị Mặc Nhiên đè mạnh xuống, Mặc Nhiên hôn bờ môi ướt át lành lạnh của y, cảm xúc tươi đẹp y trong trí nhớ, còn có gò má, lỗ tai của y…

“Đừng cựa…” vừa mở miếng, giọng nói khàn khàn khiến chính hắn cũng thấy kinh hãi.

Thôi xong.

Tác dụng của nước suối này sao mà có vẻ còn dữ dội hơn cả đời trước?

Dựa theo tiến triển của kiếp trước, hắn căn bản không triền miên với Sư Muội lâu như vậy, chưa có hôn được mấy lần, Mặc Nhiên đang thời niên thiếu tự trách lương tâm, vừa buông tay ra, Sư Muội đã đứng lên khinh công một cái, đạp nước chạy trốn.

Nhưng do mình đời này có ý nghĩ quá bất chính, quá là không biết xấu hổ, chẳng những không tự trách lương tâm, ngược lại còn bị tình dục thôi thúc, trực tiếp đẩy người ta bên bờ mà hôn cực kì thân mật.

Sư Muội dưới thân hắn vùng vẫy la hét, hắn thì tà ma nhập vào óc, nghe không được người ta đang quát cái gì, trong mắt chỉ có gương mặt hào hoa tuyệt thế lay động, còn có bờ môi mấp máy, ướt át, mê người nọ.

Một ngọn lửa cháy bùng lên trong bụng, Mặc Nhiên thuận theo chủ tâm, càng hôn mạnh bạo, cứ thế mà cạy mở hàm răng của đối phương, đầu lưỡi tiến thẳng một mạch chiếm lấy vị ngọt trong miệng.

Trái tim đập vang thình thịch, tựa như nổi trống.

Trong lúc hỗn loạn hắn đã kéo áo ngoài phức tạp của Sư Muội xuống, giật thắt lưng ra, tay luồn vào trong, chạm đến da thịt căng mịn trơn nhẵn. Người dưới thân đột nhiên nảy lên, lại bị Mặc Nhiên nặng nề đè xuống.

Hắn cắn tai Sư Muội, nói khẽ: “Ngoan một chút, chúng ta đều được thoải mái.”

“Mặc Vi Vũ –!!”

“Ai da ai da, sao lại giận đến mức gọi ta như thế này? Nghe thật xa lạ à nha.” Mặc Nhiên cười rồi liếm vành tai y, bàn tay cũng không nhàn rỗi, trực tiếp sờ soạng lưng y.

Tên lưu manh thối Mặc Nhiên, năm đó thằng lưu manh nhí mười sáu tuổi quả nhiên không bằng lão lưu manh ba mươi hai tuổi bây giờ!

Da mặt người này đúng là càng ngày càng dày!

Sư Muội căng cứng cơ thể, Mặc Nhiên có thể cảm nhận được thân mình y run rẩy rất khẽ, thật là, rõ ràng người thoạt nhìn mảnh khảnh như vậy, sờ tới sờ lui lại cảm giác cơ bắp cân đối, đường cong mạnh mẽ.

Hắn càng kìm lòng không đặng, nhịn không được kéo áo trong của đối phương xuống.

Sư Muội cuối cùng cũng không nhịn nổi nữa, bùng nổ.

“Mặc Vi Vũ! Ngươi muốn chết à!!”

Phịch một cái, một trận linh lực mạnh mẽ đẩy phắt hắn ra! Linh lực kia hung hãn bá đạo, Mặc Nhiên không kịp phòng bị, văng cả người đâm vào mỏm đá bên suối, thiếu điều phun ra một búng máu.

Sư Muội nắm vạt áo lộn xộn không chịu nổi, tức nổ phổi đứng lên, trong lòng bàn tay xẹt xẹt, len lỏi dòng linh lực điên cuồng màu vàng, tia lửa tung tóe vang đồm độp, chiếu sáng ánh đỏ phẫn nộ trong mắt y.

Trong cơn choáng đầu hoa mắt, Mặc Nhiên loáng thoáng cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó không đúng.

“Thiên Vấn, triệu đến!”

Theo tiếng thét, trong lòng bàn tay Sư Muội hiện ra một dây liễu vàng uy thế hừng hực, Thiên Vấn nghe gọi mà ra, nguyên một dây liễu sáng chói mắt, thỉnh thoảng lại bừng lên một ngọn lửa, nổ một tia vàng kim, lá liễu bay tán loạn.

Mặc Nhiên ngu người.

Sư Muội biết triệu hồi Thiên Vấn khi nào?

Nhưng mà ý nghĩ này còn chưa kịp tồn tại trong đầu thêm được phút chốc nào, đã chợt nghe tiếng Thiên Vấn xé không khí, hung hăng chĩa vào đầu vào mặt hắn mà quất! Dây liễu này quất không nương tay tí nào, tên lưu manh thối Đạp Tiên Quân bị đánh cho máu tươi tung tóe da tróc thịt bong, có khi nếu mà cái tên Dung Cửu từng bị Mặc Nhiên phụ bạc thấy được, thế nào cũng sẽ vỗ tay khen hay, hô to: “Đánh hay! Đánh quá hay! Thêm một cái nữa! Vì dân trừ hại! Mỗi ngày một việc tốt!”

Dưới trận đòn roi tàn ác liên tiếp như gió táp mưa rào, cuối cùng Mặc Nhiên cũng tỉnh táo ra.

Sư Muội dịu dàng như vậy, sao lại đánh người như thế?

Kỹ thuật quất dây liễu thành thạo đến mức này, không phải Sở Vãn Ninh thì còn có thể là ai!!!

Sở Vãn Ninh quất mỏi tay, mới ngừng lại lấy hơi, xoa xoa cổ tay, đang định giơ dây leo đánh tiếp thì Mặc Nhiên bỗng nhiên tựa vào hòn non bộ, phun ra một búng máu lớn.

“… Đừng đánh nữa, đánh nữa thì chết mất…”

Mặc Nhiên liên tục ho mấy búng máu, trong lòng không khỏi đau thương. Đây tuyệt đối là một màn nổi bật nhất trong sự nghiệp trăng hoa hỗn loạn của hắn.

Ai mà biết người tới lại là Sở Vãn Ninh?

Mà lại không biết vì sao, Sở Vãn Ninh này còn có gương mặt giống Sư Muội, ngay cả giọng nói nghe cũng hệt Sư Muội như đúc!

Hắn lau khóe miệng loang lổ vết máu, thở phì phò, ngẩng đầu lên.

Có thể là do bị thần khí đánh một trận, cũng có thể là nhờ hiệu quả của thuốc Sở Vãn Ninh ban nãy đút cho hắn, lần này ngẩng đầu, người trước mắt đã không còn là Sư Muội.

Mặt Sở Vãn Ninh u ám, bộ dạng hung ác đứng dưới tàng cây, tức sùi bọt mép, hai mắt như điện, đang ba máu sáu cơn mà nhìn chằm chằm Mặc Nhiên.

Dáng vẻ hung hãn ác liệt này của y đúng là đáng sợ.

Nhưng mà…

Mặc Nhiên trừng y vài giây.

Phát hiện mình… nhục quá, cứng rồi.

Sở Vãn Ninh xưa nay luôn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, có thể nói bạch y rườm rà cấm dục lúc này đã xộc xệch vô cùng, chỉ nhờ bàn tay dài mà trắng của y níu chặt lại mới không trượt xuống đầu vai. Môi y bị hôn đến mức hơi sưng, đỏ bừng, bên cổ còn lác đác dấu hôn. Tuy là vẻ mặt hung tợn, nhưng lại càng khiến tim người ta đập thình thịch.

Kiếp trước, những ký ức liên quan tới Sở Vãn Ninh, nhưng ký ức điên cuồng, đẫm máu, hận thù, bừa bãi, chinh phục, khoái cảm kia, chồng chất lên nhau.

Những ký ức Mặc Nhiên chẳng muốn nhớ, vốn cũng không hề định nhớ kia, trong không khí hương hoa Bách Điệp tràn ngập mùi máu, nháy mắt thấy mà hoảng hồn, khó lòng che giấu.

Như thủy triều, rào rào xộc lên não.

Chết dở, hắn vẫn không thể nhìn Sở Vãn Ninh như thế này được.

Cho dù căm ghét y, lại hận y, chỉ muốn băm y thành nhân bánh, nhét vào vỏ hoành thánh nấu ăn, Mặc Nhiên vẫn không thể không thừa nhận.

Kiếp trước, những lần mình làm tình kích thích nhất, mạch máu sôi sục nhất, da đầu tê dại cao trào, đều là có được trên người Sở Vãn Ninh.

Hận y là một chuyện.

Nhưng đối với đàn ông, nhất là loại không biết xấu hổ như Mặc Nhiên, thứ đàn ông vô cùng cầm thú, cơ thể phản ứng theo bản năng, lại là chuyện khác.

Sở Vãn Ninh lấy hơi, có vẻ rất giận, tay cầm Thiên Vấn khẽ run.

“Tỉnh chưa?”

Mặc Nhiên nuốt một búng máu trào lên xuống: “… Dạ rồi, sư tôn.”

Sở Vãn Ninh có vẻ vẫn chưa đánh đủ, nhưng y cũng biết huyễn cảnh này không bình thường, không nên trách tội lên người Mặc Nhiên, đứng yên do dự chốc lát, cuối cùng vẫn thu dây liễu lại.

“Chuyện hôm nay…”

Y còn chưa nói hết, Mặc Nhiên đã cướp lời: “Chuyện hôm nay, trời biết đất biết người biết con biết, con tuyệt đối sẽ không nói ra! Con mà nói ra thì sẽ bị sét đánh!”

Sở Vãn Ninh im lặng mồi hồi, cười lạnh: “Lời thề kiểu này của ngươi ta nghe không dưới trăm lượt rồi, không có lần nào giữ lời.”

“Lần này tuyệt đối là thật mà!” Thân thể có phản ứng thì có phản ứng, nhưng mà cái chuyện muốn đè Sở Vãn Ninh này, khác gì đòi ăn đậu phụ thối, trong mắt Mặc Nhiên, đúng là chuyện không thể bị ai biết.

Đậu phụ thối thì mình tìm chỗ hẻo lánh không người gặm là được, đỡ bắt người ta ngửi mùi. Giống như việc muốn lên giường với Sở Vãn Ninh vậy.

Mặc Nhiên xưa nay căm ghét Sở Vãn Ninh, sao có thể nói cho người khác biết, hắn thế mà vừa căm ghét người ta, vừa ngấm ngầm muốn đè người ta? Không phải thần kinh thì là gì?

Còn mấy chuyện hoang đường với Sở Vãn Ninh đời trước, hắn thật hoàn toàn không muốn nhắc lại, tha cho hắn đi.

“Ảo cảnh này có tính mê hoặc rất mạnh, người ngươi gặp bên trong đều sẽ biến thành dáng vẻ người trong lòng ngươi muốn gặp nhất.”

Sở Vãn Ninh vừa đi tới ngang chỗ Mặc Nhiên, vừa nói.

“Bắt buộc phải ngưng thần tĩnh khí, mới không bị ảo ảnh mê hoặc.”

“À…”

Hả? Chờ đã!

Mặc Nhiên bỗng giật mình, nghĩ đến một chuyện.

Nếu như thế này, trong huyễn cảnh đời trước kia, Sư Muội mình nhìn thấy chưa chắc đã là Sư Muội? Nói không chừng cũng là —

Hắn liếc qua Sở Vãn Ninh đang đi bên cạnh, nhịn không được mà ớn lạnh.

Không thể nào!

Nếu như đời trước hôn phải Sở Vãn Ninh, chắc chắn không tránh được một trận roi! Ít nhất cũng phải ăn bả!

Chắc chắn không phải Sở Vãn Ninh! Chắc chắn không phải!

Trong lòng đang kêu gào kịch liệt, Sở Vãn Ninh bỗng dừng bước, kéo Mặc Nhiên ra sau: “Im lặng.”

“Sao vậy ạ?”

“Phía trước có động tĩnh.”

Tình hình hiện tại đã hoàn toàn khác kiếp trước, bởi vậy Mặc Nhiên cũng không biết tiếp theo sẽ như thế nào, nghe Sở Vãn Ninh nói như vậy xong liền lập tức hỏi: “Có phải Sư Muội hay không?”

Sở Vãn Ninh cau mày nói: “Ở trong huyễn cảnh này, ngươi tuyệt không thể nói trước người mình thấy là ai, nếu ngươi không nhịn được mà nghĩ, thứ ngươi nhìn thấy sẽ biến thành bộ dáng của người kia. Bỏ ý nghĩ đen tối đi.”

“…” Mặc Nhiên cố gắng một lúc, phát hiện không làm nổi.

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn hắn một cái, trên tay không biết lúc nào đã ngưng kết linh lực thành một con dao, đâm xuống cánh tay Mặc Nhiên.

“A –!”

“Đừng kêu.” Sở Vãn Ninh đã sớm đoán trước, tay kia trực tiếp chạm lên môi Mặc Nhiên, đầu ngón tay ngưng tụ ánh kim, ngay lập tức Mặc Nhiên không phát ra được âm thanh gì “Đau không?”

“…” Nói nhảm! Ngươi tự đâm xem có đau không!

Mặc Nhiên nén nước mắt tội nghiệp gật đầu.

“Đau thì tốt, trừ cơn đau này, đừng nghĩ đến gì khác, theo sau ta, chúng ta đi qua xem xem.”

Mặc Nhiên vừa thầm mắng Sở Vãn Ninh, vừa theo y đi về phía trước dọc theo con đường uốn khúc yên tĩnh, ai ngờ càng đến gần chỗ kia, càng nghe thấy vô số tiếng người hi hi ha ha, ở nơi hoang vắng này nghe có vẻ quỷ quyệt bất thường.

Vòng qua bức tường cao chạy dài, hai người cuối cùng cũng tới chỗ phát ra âm thanh —

Kia là một tòa nhà lớn treo lụa đỏ lụa xanh, đèn đuốc sáng trưng, lụa hồng lay động, trong khoảng sân náo nhiệt thế mà bày hơn trăm bàn tiệc rượu, bên trên thịt thà rau xanh không gì không có, khách khứa nâng ly nói chuyện vui vẻ, ăn uống linh đình.

Trong từ đường rộng mở, một chữ “Hỉ” to đùng đỏ tươi vô cùng bắt mắt, xem ra nơi này lại đang tổ chức một bữa tiệc cưới vô cùng náo nhiệt.

“Sư tôn…” Mặc Nhiên thấp giọng nói: “Người nhìn những người uống rượu mừng ở đây đi… Bọn họ đều không có mặt!”

* * *

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Bản chó chết muốn đặt câu hỏi, đời trước, người Mặc Nhiên hôn đến tột cùng là ai vậy?


	13. Chương 13: Tân nương của bản tọa

Khỏi cần Mặc Nhiên nhắc nhở, Sở Vãn Ninh cũng đã sớm phát hiện.

Những người kia chuyện trò vui vẻ, thế nhưng không biết âm thanh phát ra từ đâu, bọn họ đứng đứng ngồi ngồi, đố số _(khi uống rượu, hai người cùng giơ ngón tay ra một lúc rồi đoán số, ai nói đúng là được, nói sai bị phạt uống rượu, cả hai người đều nói sai thi hoà)_ nâng ly chúc mừng, khuôn mặt ai nấy đều trắng trơn, giống như tờ giấy.

“Làm sao bây giờ? Chẳng nhẽ chúng ta đi vào uống rượu với bọn họ?”

Sở Vãn Ninh không bị trò đùa không đúng lúc của Mặc Nhiên chọc cười, cúi đầu trầm tư.

Đúng lúc này, phía xa bỗng truyền đến tiếng bước chân sột sà sột soạt, hai đoàn người thật dài xuất hiện từ trong sương mù mờ mịt, chậm rãi đi từ xa về phía căn lầu chính này.

Sở Vãn Ninh và Mặc Nhiên né tránh đằng sau hòn non bộ theo bản năng, hai đoàn người nọ đến gần, đi đầu là một đôi Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ tươi cười xinh đẹp, hai người này thế nhưng lại có ngũ quan, lại còn là ngũ quan rõ nét, trang phục màu sắc sặc sỡ, trong màn đêm, trông cực kì giống người giấy bé trai bé gái dùng để đốt cho người chết.

Trong tay mỗi người cầm một cây nến đỏ, thân nến thô như cánh tay trẻ em, bên trên là rồng bay phượng múa, theo cùng với ánh lửa nến, hương hoa Bách Điệp nồng nặc xộc vào mũi, Mặc Nhiên suýt nữa lại mê man, may mà vết thương Sở Vãn Ninh đâm vào tay hắn vẫn còn đau, hắn tự chọc vào vết thương dữ tợn kia một cái, cuối cùng cũng giữ được tỉnh táo.

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn hắn.

Mặc Nhiên: “… Khụ, chiêu này rất có tác dụng.”

Ngưng một chút, lại ngạc nhiên nói: “Sư tôn, sao người không cần đâm lên người để giữ tỉnh táo?”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “Mùi thơm này vô hiệu với ta.”

“Hả? Vì sao?”

Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh lùng: “Định lực tốt.”

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ dẫn đầu, hai hàng người từng bước đi lên, Sở Vãn Ninh dời ánh mắt trở về, nhìn trong chốc lát, bỗng nhiên “Hả?” một tiếng thật thấp.

Y rất ít khi kinh ngạc, bởi vậy Mặc Nhiên hết sức hiếu kỳ, nhìn theo ánh mắt y, cũng lấy làm kinh hãi.

Chỉ thấy những người loạng chà loạng choạng đi tới trong đội ngũ đều là những xác chết nhắm mắt, làn da tái nhợt, vẫn giữ dung mạo khi còn sống, phần lớn đều rất trẻ trung, ngoại hình không đến hai mươi, nam nữ đều đủ, mà một bóng dáng trong đó có vẻ hết sức quen thuộc —

Đại công tử Trần gia từng thấy trong quan tài lúc trước, chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã xuất hiện trong hàng ngũ này, đang nhắm mắt, đi theo mùi hương kì dị bay ra từ ngọn nến, chậm rãi đi về phía trước. Hơn nữa, bên cạnh người ta đều có một thi thể tương ứng, chỉ có bên cạnh hắn lư lửng một Quỷ tân nương bằng giấy.

Nếu như nói Trần đại công tử vẫn chưa tính là gì, thì khi đội ngũ đi đến cuối, lúc thấy rõ hai người chia ra xếp ở cuối hai đội, Mặc Nhiên thoáng chốc mặt cắt không còn giọt máu.

Sư Muội và Trần Diêu thị đang cúi gằm mặt, đi theo sau những xác chết, hai người họ cũng đều nhắm mắt lại, sắc mặt trắng bệch như tuyết, dáng đi không khác gì những người chết phía trước, cũng không biết đến tột cùng có còn mạng hay không.

Da đầu Mặc Nhiên lập tức nổ tung, nhảy dựng lên muốn xông ra, lại bị Sở Vãn Ninh đột nhiên giữ bả vai lại: “Khoan đã.”

“Thế nhưng Sư Muội — !!”

“Ta biết.” Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn chằm chằm đội ngũ đang từ từ di chuyển về phía trước kia, khẽ nói: “Ngươi không nên làm bừa, nhìn bên kia xem, có một kết giới cấm. Ngươi mà xông qua bừa bãi, kết giới kia sẽ phát ra tiếng kêu gào rú, đến lúc đó chỉ sợ quỷ không mặt đầy sân đều sẽ nhào về phía ngươi, cục diện xảy ra sẽ không thể xử lý.”

Sở Vãn Ninh là tông sư kết giới, y giỏi bày bố kết giới, mắt cũng tinh, Mặc Nhiên nhìn sang, quả nhiên phát hiện ở lối vào sân tiệc rượu có một lớp màng mỏng gần như trong suốt.

Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ đi đến trước sân, nhẹ nhàng thổi ánh nến đang bê, khiến ngọn lửa vươn cao hơn, sau đó chậm rãi — xuyên qua lớp kết giới kia, đi vào trong sân.

Từng người nam nữ đằng sau cũng đi theo bọn họ trót lọt vượt qua kết giới trong suốt, lúc này người không mặt uống rượu mừng trong sân đã nhao nhao quay đầu qua, nhìn những cặp nam nữ nối đuôi nhau tiến vào, bắt đầu vui cười, vỗ tay.

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Đi, đi theo sau bọn họ. Lúc xuyên qua kết giới nhớ kỹ không được thở, nhắm mắt lại. Còn nữa, cho dù phát sinh chuyện gì, cũng phải làm theo những thi thể này, tuyệt không được nói.”

Không cần y nói thêm, Mặc Nhiên nôn nóng muốn cứu người, đi theo Sở Vãn Ninh, ngay lập tức lẫn vào trong đoàn xác.

Số lượng thi thể hai hàng ngang nhau, Sở Vãn Ninh đứng sau Sư Muội, Mặc Nhiên cũng chỉ có thể đứng sau Trần Diêu thị, đội ngũ di chuyển rất chậm, Mặc Nhiên mấy lần về phía Sư Muội, đều chỉ nhìn thấy một bên mặt tái nhợt, còn có cái cổ trắng như tuyết yếu ớt gục xuống.

Vất vả mãi mới nín nhịn được mà đi đến trước kết giới, hai người ngưng thần nín thở, thuận lợi xuyên qua, theo vào trong sân. Sau khi đi vào mới phát hiện, ở trong đó còn lớn hơn nhìn từ bên ngoài, ngoài ba tầng lầu chính giăng đèn kết hoa, hai bên sân đều là từng căn phòng nhỏ nối nhau dày đặc, nhìn qua ước chừng trăm gian, trên cửa sổ mỗi phòng lại dán chữ hỉ đỏ chót, treo một chiếc đèn lồng đỏ.

Khách khứa không có mặt trong cả sảnh đường bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, pháo chúc nổ vang, tiếng kèn nổi lên.

Một vị quan xướng lễ không mặt trong hiên nhà bất ngờ kêu to: “Giờ lành đã đến, tân lang, tân nương đã vào vườn –“

Mặc Nhiên sững sờ, cái gì? Hóa ra hai hàng xác chết này là tân lang tân nương?

Vội vàng quay đầu cầu cứu Sở Vãn Ninh, thế nhưng Bắc Đẩu Tiên Tôn cau mày, đang đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của riêng mình, không thể nào thoát khỏi, hoàn toàn không thèm nhìn Mặc Nhiên.

… Mặc Nhiên cảm thấy, nỗi khổ tâm của bá phụ thực là uổng phí, xuống núi rèn luyện, lại vác theo loại sư phụ thế này, còn xúc phạm lòng tự ái hơn so với không mang sư phụ.

Bỗng nhiên một đám trẻ con tóc trái đào đang cười đùa lao ra từ trong viện, mặc y phục đỏ chót trên người, đuôi sam lại thắt dây buộc màu trắng. Bọn chúng vây hai bên đoàn ngũ như đàn cá, bắt đầu mỗi đứa lôi kéo một người, dẫn bọn họ đi về mấy căn phòng ở hai phía.

Mặc Nhiên không biết nên làm thế nào cho ổn, ra khẩu hình với Sở Vãn Ninh: Sư tôn, làm sao bây giờ?

Sở Vãn Ninh lắc đầu, chỉ chỉ những xác chết đang đi theo mấy đứa trẻ nam nữ như nước triều, khỏi cần nói cũng hiểu ý — đi theo bọn họ đi.

Hết cách rồi, Mặc Nhiên chỉ có thể để cho một thằng bé con thắt búi tóc lôi kéo mình, lảo đảo tiến vào một gian phòng. Hắn vừa đi vào, đứa bé liền giơ ống tay áo lên, cửa phịch một tiếng khép lại.

Mặc Nhiên trừng mắt nhìn đứa bé kia, chẳng biết tiểu quỷ không mặt này muốn làm gì với mình.

Đời trước, Sở Vãn Ninh cứu Sư Muội ra trước rồi phá vỡ huyễn cảnh, suốt quá trình mình chẳng làm gì, dễ dàng diệt trừ yêu quái, sau đó chìm vào dư vị tươi đẹp của nụ hôn với Sư Muội, lời giải thích của Sở Vãn Ninh sau đó, hắn kỳ thực cũng chẳng nghe lọt tai được bao nhiêu.

Bởi vậy bây giờ tình huống có biến, hắn hoàn toàn không biết tiếp sau sẽ gặp phải cái gì, chỉ có thể bất chấp.

Trong phòng bày một chiếc bàn trang điểm, dựng một tấm gương đồng, trên giá gỗ treo ngay ngắn một bộ cát phục _(đồ cưới)_ màu đỏ thẫm thêu hoa văn như ý.

Đứa bé vỗ vỗ lên ghế, ra hiệu Mặc Nhiên đi sang ngồi.

Mặc Nhiên phát hiện ra quỷ ở đây cũng chẳng thông minh lắm, đần vô cùng, chỉ cần không nói lời nào, người chết hay người sống bọn chúng cũng không phân biệt được, thế là hắn ngồi vào trước bàn trang điểm theo ý của đứa bé. Đứa bé liền loạt soạt lại gần, bắt đầu giúp hắn rửa mặt, thay y sam…

Đột nhiên, một đóa hoa hải đường bay vào cửa sổ, nhẹ nhàng rơi vào chậu đồng đựng nước.

Hai mắt Mặc Nhiên tỏa sáng, hải đường kia tên là Vãn Dạ Ngọc Hành, là vật Sở Vãn Ninh chuyên dùng để truyền âm trong yên lặng.

Hắn mò hải đường từ trong nước lên, hoa hải đường nháy mắt nở rộ trong lòng bàn tay hắn, lộ ra quầng hào quang vàng nhạt trong nhụy hoa.

Hắn gắp quầng sáng ánh kim trên đầu ngón tay, đặt vào tai. Tiếng Sở Vãn Ninh liền vang lên trong lỗ tai hắn.

“Mặc Nhiên, ta đã dùng Thiên Vấn xác nhận, nơi đây là huyễn cảnh của Quỷ Ti Nghi tại trấn Thải Điệp này tạo ra. Nó nhận hương hỏa cung phụng trăm năm của thôn dân, dần dần tu thành chính quả. Chỉ cần càng nhiều người minh hôn, sức mạnh của nó sẽ càng lớn, cho nên nó rất thích tổ chức nghi thức minh hôn. Những thi thể xếp thành hai hàng kia hẳn là tích mấy trăm năm nay, người trấn Thải Điệp kết thành vợ chồng ma dưới sự chứng giám của nó, nó thích cảnh náo nhiệt như vậy, mỗi ban đêm nó sẽ triệu hồi những thi thể này vào trong huyễn cảnh, lại tổ chức minh hôn một lần, mà mỗi lần tổ chức, năng lượng của nó sẽ mạnh thêm mấy phần.

Mặc Nhiên nghĩ thầm — biến thái thế!!

Mấy thần tiên nhàn hạ khác cùng lắm là làm mối thiếu nam thiếu nữ, Quỷ Ti Nghi gì đó này, nói là lốt tiên, nhưng não thì không phát triển, hứng thú duy nhất nó ưa chuộng là làm mối xác nam xác nữ, làm mối một lần thì thôi đi, lại còn mỗi khi trời tối lại triệu hồi những thi thể minh hôn từ trong mộ đi ra, thêm một lần nữa, thêm một lần nữa, thêm một lần nữa.

Xác chết giao hợp tập thể thì có gì hay mà xem?

Cái thứ thần tiên lưu manh này, nói thật có mà phát rồ rồi ấy.

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Chân thân nó không ở chỗ này, ngươi chớ nên hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, lát nữa hãy làm theo sắp xếp của Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ, nó muốn hấp thu sức mạnh của nam nữ làm minh hôn, cuối cùng ắt hẳn sẽ hiện nguyên hình.”

Mặc Nhiên muốn hỏi, Sư Muội đâu? Sư Muội thế nào rồi?

“Không cần lo cho Sư Muội, y giống Trần phu nhân, bị phấn thơm mê hoặc, tạm thời mất ý thức.” Sở Vãn Ninh suy xét vấn đề rất toàn diện, nói rõ hết những lời Mặc Nhiên có thể nhắn nhủ, “Tự lo bản thân cho tốt, tất cả đã có ta.”

Sau khi nói xong, âm thanh liền biến mất.

Ngay lúc đó, tiểu đồng cũng lo liệu xong trang phục của Mặc Nhiên, ngước mắt nhìn, người trong gương đồng mặt mày thanh tú, khóe môi khẽ nhếch bẩm sinh, gương mặt sạch sẽ khoan khoái, vạt áo xếp chồng, cát phục đỏ như lửa, tóc dài buộc bằng dây cột tóc màu trắng, đúng là bộ dáng của một tân lang minh hôn.

Đứa bé làm động tác “Mời”, cửa lớn của căn phòng cọt kẹt một tiếng mở ra.

Dưới hành lang, một loạt thi thể mặc cát phục đang đứng, nam nữ đều có, xem ra cái đầu đất của Quỷ Ti Nghi này quả nhiên không có mở mang gì hết, chỉ cần túm bừa một đôi bái đường là được, về phần là nam nữ bái nhau, hay là nam bái nam, nữ bái nữ, nó cũng không để ý.

Bên hành lang này chỉ một hàng xác chết đứng, hàng kia ở đối diện, cách xa quá, hắn không nhìn thấy Sở Vãn Ninh và Sư Muội đã ra chưa.

Đội ngũ đang từ từ di chuyển về phía trước, thỉnh thoảng có thể nghe được tiếng hát của quan xướng lễ từ bên trong hiên nhà, từng đôi từng đôi minh hôn, đang từ từ hoàn thành.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn thoáng qua Trần Diêu thị được xếp phía trước mình, luôn cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng, suy nghĩ hồi lâu, khi đội ngũ đang dần dần rút ngắn, sắp đến mấy cặp cuối cùng, cái tên lưu manh mất não này cuối cùng cũng được khai sáng —

A! Theo hàng này, cô gái phía trước mình đây chẳng phải sẽ bái đường thành thân với Sư Muội? Chẳng phải mình sẽ ghép thành cặp với tên tiểu tiện nhân Sở Vãn Ninh kia? Thế này sao được!

Ngay lập tức, vị Đế quân nhân giới tiền nhiệm này liền không vui, bĩu môi, không nể nang gì mà kéo Trần Diêu thị một phát, mình thì phá hàng, xếp phía trước người ta.

Đứa nhỏ đi theo bên cạnh sững sờ, nhưng Mặc Nhiên rất nhanh làm bộ cúi đầu gục mặt, bộ dạng ma treo cổ liệt nửa người, cụp đầu xen vào trong đám thi thể, mấy Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ tu vi không cao kia ngu ngơ một lát, đại khái cũng không biết là vấn đề ở đâu, cho nên cũng đần độn, thế mà không có phản ứng gì.

Lần này Mặc Nhiên vui rồi. Tràn đầy phấn khởi đi trong hàng, chuẩn bị lúc đi tới cuối cùng, được gặp Sư Muội ở hành lang bên kia.

Ngay lúc đó.

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn thoáng qua Sư Muội trước mặt mình, nghĩ một hồi, không biết phía trước sẽ gặp phải hiểm cảnh gì.

Y xưa nay mạnh miệng nhưng mềm lòng, mặc dù nghiêm khắc đến mức khiến người ta căm ghét, nhưng kỳ thật, chỉ cần y ở đây, cho dù thế nào cũng sẽ không để đồ đệ mạo hiểm.

Thế là, y cũng kéo Sư Muội một cái, lôi tên tiểu tử đang chìm vào hôn mê ra đằng sau, mà mình thì đứng vào vị trí cũ của Sư Muội.

Đến phiên y.

Phù dâu quỷ đứng ở cuối hành lang bưng một chiếc khay đen đỏ lẫn lộn, hì hì cười khẽ, gương mặt không có ngũ quan phát ra âm thanh lạnh lẽo ướt át.

“Chúc mừng nương tử, chúc mừng nương tử, khinh cái như cố, hồng nhan bạch thủ.” _(Mới gặp tựa quen, hồng nhan bạc đầu)._

Sở Vãn Ninh lập tức đen mặt.

Nương, nương tử…?? Ngươi không có mắt à?

Lại nhìn gương mặt trống rỗng của phù dâu quỷ, nhịn.

Thế mà không có mắt con mẹ nó thật.

Phù dâu quỷ cười hì hì cầm khăn voan tơ đỏ trong khay, giơ cánh tay mềm mại ngọc ngà, trùm lên đầu Sở Vãn Ninh. Sau đó bàn tay lạnh như băng đưa ra, nhẹ nhàng đỡ Sở Vãn Ninh, cười duyên nói: “Nương tử, mời bước.”

* * *

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Nương tử, mời bước.

Chương sau đưa vào động phòng, không được động phòng tui đớp cứt luôn! Mấy người có sợ không!

Mặt khác, giải đáp chút vấn đề hôm qua [Mặc Nhiên kiếp trước đến tột cùng là hôn ai]

Đầu tiên, Sở Vãn Ninh bên này vẫn mảy may không thay đổi, trình tự làm việc của y hẳn là giống đời trước, nói cách khác đời trước y cứu Mặc Vi Vũ trước, đời này cũng là trình tự đó.

Có thể trong trí nhớ Mặc Nhiên, hắn [Đánh quái dựa vào sư phụ, trêu trai dựa vào bản thân], sau cùng Sở Vãn Ninh giải quyết hết thảy, cứu được Sư Muội rồi thì tìm hắn.

Tiến trình của hai người khác nhau ở chỗ này, như vậy khả năng dưới đây cực kì lớn:

Lúc ấy, Sở Vãn Ninh thực chất là tìm Mặc Nhiên trước, nhưng do nguyên nhân nào đó, lúc Mặc Nhiên không biết y đã bỏ đi, quay lại cứu Sư Muội.

Kết hợp với trình tự làm việc của Sở Vãn Ninh đời này, như vậy… cũng chỉ có thể là giống Mặc Nhiên đời này, nhận lầm Sở Vãn Ninh thành Sư Muội, Sở Vãn Ninh bị hôn xong lập tức trốn thoát, bởi vì da mặt mỏng quá nên mãi không tới, quyết định cứ không xuất hiện đã, dù sao lúc ấy Mặc Nhiên cũng đã thoát khỏi nguy hiểm, y liền chuyển qua cứu Sư Muội. Sau đó, lại dắt Sư Muội, giả vờ bình tĩnh mà tụ họp với Mặc Nhiên, mà khi đó lòng Mặc Nhiên hoàn toàn đặt trên người Sư Muội, sự kỳ lạ nho nhỏ của Sở Vãn Ninh, hắn không nhận ra.

Như vậy cũng giải thích được vì sao sau khi huyễn cảnh kết thúc, Sư Muội có vẻ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra, bởi vì đối với y mà nói, thật sự là chả xảy ra chuyện gì….

Cho nên năm kia, người giãy khỏi mi rồi chạy trốn thực chất là sư tôn đó, Mặc Nhiên cái thằng công ngu si này! Sư tôn đáng thương hai nụ hôn đầu đều nằm trong tay mi, mi còn tưởng ràng mi hôn sư ca mi, vẫy tay bai bai. Khóc rưng rức.

Đây chính là chỗ còn để mở trong chính văn, cho mọi người một đáp án ngoài chính văn 23333.


	14. Chương 14: Bản tọa thành thân rồi

Sa đỏ kia mỏng manh, rủ xuống trước mắt, mặc dù vẫn có thể thấy mọi vật, nhưng ít nhiều cũng không được rõ cho lắm. Sắc mặt Sở Vãn Ninh sa sầm nặng nề, mặc cho phù dâu quỷ đưa đến sảnh khách.

Nhấc mí mắt, qua màn đỏ mềm mại, nhìn người đứng nơi đó, nhiệt độ xung quanh Sở Vãn Ninh lại càng thấp thêm mấy độ.

Mặc Nhiên cũng ngây dại.

Không phải…. Người đi ra không phải là Sư Muội sao?

“Tân nương” trước mặt trang điểm xinh đẹp, sa mỏng che mặt, mặc dù ngũ quan bị khăn lụa che lờ mờ, nhưng nhìn thế nào cũng ra gương mặt anh tuấn lạnh lẽo khắc nghiệt của Sở Vãn Ninh, đang tức giận nhìn mình lom lom, ánh mắt kia rất giống muốn giết người.

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Hắn ngỡ ngàng, sau đó sắc mặt dần dần trở nên phức tạp cực kì, đủ thứ cảm xúc trên mặt lũ lượt chạy qua như đèn kéo quân, cuối cùng trở thành một vẻ trầm tĩnh dị thường, nhìn lại Sở Vãn Ninh, bầu không khí xấu hổ tột cùng.

Mà lúc này, Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ theo sau hai người thì cứ cười khanh khách một tràng, tay vỗ tay, bắt đầu ca hát giòn giã.

“Nước Bạch Đế, bọt sóng trong; uyên ương quỷ, ngậm hoa đón.

Chung quan tài, nằm cùng huyệt; nguyện vọng ngày trước, chết lại rõ ràng.

Từ đây Hoàng Tuyền đôi bên bầu bạn, cô hồn Bích Lạc mãi không tách rời.”

Lời nhạc này đậm mùi ma quỷ, nhưng lại mang nỗi buồn triền miên.

Nếu như có thể phát ra tiếng, Mặc Nhiên chỉ muốn nói một chữ.

“Xí.”

Thế nhưng không thể nói.

Trước đài là một cặp nam nữ bằng giấy, dù không có mặt nhưng quần ăn vận phú quý lộng lẫy, hơi có vẻ thùng thình vướng víu, hẳn là đại diện cho cha mẹ trung niên.

Quan xướng lễ lại ngân nga bắt đầu hát: “Tân nương nũng nịu muốn nói lại thẹn thùng, cúi đầu sóng mắt lúng liếng, mặt che lụa đỏ cười duyên, mời lang quân đến vén khăn voan.”

“…” Mặc Nhiên vốn rất không tình nguyện, nhưng nghe đến đó, đã nhịn cười đến sắp phát điên rồi.

Ha ha ha ha, cô dâu nũng nịu muốn nói lại thẹn thùng, a ha ha ha ha!

Sắc mặt Sở Vãn Ninh tái xanh, đè nén tức giận nhắm mắt lại, như thể làm vậy có thể khiến lỗ tai điếc theo luôn.

Phù dâu quỷ tươi cười đưa cho Mặc Nhiên một cây quạt giấy, “Phiến” _(quạt)_ và “Thiện” _(lành)_ đồng âm, ý chỉ chỉ hôn sự này chính là duyên lành.

“Mời tân lang vén khăn voan.”

Mặc Nhiên nín cười, nhưng vẫn nghe theo, cầm cán quạt vén khăn lụa mỏng trước mặt Sở Vãn Ninh lên, cười đến lông mi rung rung, nhìn nét mặt động lòng người của Sở Vãn Ninh.

Dường như cảm nhận được ánh mắt chế nhạo của đối phương, Sở Vãn Ninh nhịn trong chốc lát, nhịn không nổi, mở bừng mắt, bên trong đôi mắt là chớp lóe, tràn đầy sát khí căng như sợi đàn.

Nhưng kết hợp với sa đỏ trên tóc y, trang phục cưới đỏ như lửa trên người, dù không bớt đi sự sắc bén nhưng đuôi mắt vì phẫn nộ và uất hận nên ửng hồng, thế mà có một vẻ phong lưu đặc biệt khác.

Mặc Nhiên nhìn ánh mắt này, bất giác ngẩn ra, nụ cười lập tức cứng lại. Sư tôn trước mặt, bỗng bất chợt giống như một thời khắc nào đó tại kiếp trước, chồng chéo lẫn nhau, trong chốc lát hắn lại có phần không biết chiều nay chiều nào.

Mặc dù chỉ ngắn ngủi trong chớp mắt, nhưng cũng đủ làm cho Mặc Nhiên mồ hôi lạnh đầm đìa.

Hắn từng làm ba chuyện tàn nhẫn với Sở Vãn Ninh:

Thứ nhất, sát chi, tức ra sát chiêu với Sở Vãn Ninh.

Thứ hai, nhục chi, cưỡng ép Sở Vãn Ninh hoan hảo với hắn.

Thứ ba…

Thứ ba, là chuyện sảng khoái nhất hắn làm đời trước, cũng là chuyện hắn hối hận nhất về sau.

Đương nhiên, Đế quân nhân giới sẽ không thừa nhận rằng mình có chuyện gì phải hối hận, chỉ có điều nỗi giày vò sâu trong nội tâm, đến cùng hắn vẫn không thể trốn thoát.

Chết tiệt. Sao hắn lại nghĩ tới thời quá khứ điên cuồng kia, nghĩ tới Sở Vãn Ninh khi đó.

Mặc Nhiên lắc đầu, cắn môi, cố gắng tránh khỏi gương mặt Sở Vãn Ninh trong trí nhớ kia, một lần nữa quan sát người trước mắt này.

Sở Vãn Ninh vẫn luôn dùng ánh mắt “Ta giết ngươi” nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Mặc Nhiên không muốn chọc lấy cái kẻ hay sinh sự này, đành phải tỏ vẻ đáng thương cười xòa, vẻ bất đắc dĩ.

Quan xướng lễ nói: “Tân lang tân nương, làm lễ ốc quán.”

Ốc quán, chính là lúc vợ chồng mới cưới phải tẩy trần sạch sẽ, sau đó lau tay cho nhau.

Phù dâu quỷ bưng tới một bình sứ đổ đầy nước sạch, nhấc bình lên mời hai người rửa tay, nước rửa xong được hứng vào một cái chậu rửa mặt.

Mặt Sở Vãn Ninh tràn đầy vẻ căm ghét, nhưng tự mình rửa xong còn phải rửa cho đối phương. Mặc Nhiên bởi vì có chút thất thần, lại có vẻ rụt rè, yện lặng rửa tay cho Sở Vãn Ninh, Sở Vãn Ninh thì không vui vẻ gì, ào một phát dội cho Mặc Nhiên nguyên cả bình, nửa ống tay áo bị tạt ướt.

“… … …”

Mặc Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm nửa ống tay áo bị ướt của mình, không biết đầu óc đã bay đến chỗ nào mà trên mặt không có biểu cảm gì, chỉ là sâu trong con mắt đen như mực, loáng tháng ánh sáng tinh xảo đang chảy âm ỉ.

Hắn ngẩn người nghĩ.

Sở Vãn Ninh không thay đổi, tới giờ vẫn không thay đổi.

Việc làm, hay suy nghĩ, kiếp trước kiếp này, đều giống nhau như đúc, mảy may không đổi…

Hắn chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, thậm chí có một giây lát, cảm thấy mình như đứng ở Đỉnh Tử Sinh, đứng trước Điện Vu Sơn, Sở Vãn Ninh nương theo bậc thềm dài mà đi về phía hắn, tiếp sau đó quỳ gối trước mặt mình, cái đầu thanh cao kia phải dập xuống đất, sống lưng thẳng tắp kia sẽ nhục nhã mà khom lại, Sở Vãn Ninh, phải khuất phục trước giày hắn, bái lạy không ngẩng đầu.

“Lễ ốc quán hoàn thành.”

Một tiếng ngâm dài bất chợt của phù dâu quỷ, đánh thức Mặc Nhiên từ trong hồi ức.

Hắn bỗng hoàn hồi, đối diện với đôi mắt của Sở Vãn Ninh, con ngươi đen láy lóe ánh rét lạnh, tựa như loan đao phủ tuyết, làm cho người ta kinh sợ.

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

… Ặc, kiếp trước cuối cùng vẫn là kiếp trước, chuyện Sở Vãn Ninh quỳ xuống trước hắn, đời này nghĩ lại là đủ rồi, nếu muốn thực hiện, cái giá phải trả thực quá lớn…

Sau lễ ốc quán là lễ _đồng lao (ăn chung)_ , rồi tới lễ _hợp cẩn (uống rượu)_.

Phù dâu quỷ chậm rãi hát: “Phu phụ cùng uống một chén rượu, từ đây đến chân trời mãi không xa rời.”

Giao bôi hợp cẩn, sau đó cùng bái thiên địa.

Sở Vãn Ninh trông đúng là sắp tức điên rồi, mắt phương dài nhỏ hơi hất của y nguy hiểm nheo lại, Mặc Nhiên đoán chừng sau khi ra ngoài y chém Quỷ Ti Nghi kia thành bùn nhão là còn nhẹ.

Thế nhưng Sở Vãn Ninh thế này, thật sự không thể nhìn kĩ.

Dù nhìn thêm một chút, cũng có thể lại rơi vào những hồi ức dơ bẩn lộn xộn, không thể tự kiềm chế.

“Nhất bái — lạy thiên địa –“

Vốn tưởng rằng dù là diễn kịch vì tình thế, tính tình Sở Vãn Ninh kiêu ngạo như vậy, chắc chắn sẽ không quỳ, thế nhưng không ngờ, để hoàn thành hết những bước này, ấn đường y giần giật, nhắm mắt lại, thế mà vẫn quỳ xuống, hai người cùng nhau dập đầu.

“Nhị bái — quỳ cao đường –“

Đúng vậy, cứ quỳ hai người giấy không mặt mũi kia đi, cũng có thể coi là cao đường.

“Tam bái — quỳ — phu thê giao bái –“

Sở Vãn Ninh rủ màn mi dày, không thèm nhìn Mặc Nhiên chút nào, xoay người lại, bịch một cái, khí phách mạnh mẽ gọn gàng linh hoạt vô cùng nhanh chóng cúi bịch một tiếng, cắn răng nhẫn nhịn.

Ai ngờ hai người bọn họ quá không ăn ý, tới gần, cụng đầu bốp một cái.

Sở Vãn Ninh đau đến hít một hơi lạnh, ôm trán mình, ngước đôi mắt ướt át, hung hăng lườm nguýt Mặc Vi Vũ cũng đang xoa trán.

“…” Mặc Nhiên đành phải dùng khẩu hình, “Xin lỗi.”

Sở Vãn Ninh không nói, u ám nghiêm mặt, trợn trắng mắt.

Sau đó là lễ kết tóc, quan xướng lễ hát: _“Phu thê kết tóc xe tơ, ái ân thắm thiết chẳng ngờ lẫn nhau”_ , phù dâu quỷ đem một cây kéo vàng đến, Mặc Nhiên kìm lòng không đặng rụt về sau, chỉ sợ Sở Vãn Ninh mà không vui một cái là đâm mình chết tươi. Sở Vãn Ninh có vẻ có ý đó thật, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn chỉ cắt cho nhau một lọn tóc, đặt vào túi gấm Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ dâng lên, đưa cho “tân nương” Sở Vãn Ninh giữ. _(Biệt thi kỳ 2 của Tô Vũ – Bản dịch của Nham Doanh Doanh trên thivien)_

Mặc Nhiên rất muốn hỏi y, người sẽ không đem tóc của con đi nguyền rủa, đâm hình nộm dưới cơn nóng giận chứ?

Quan xướng lễ hát: “Lễ — xong–“

Hai người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đứng lên từ dưới đất. Ai ngờ lát sau quan xướng lễ nọ lại ung dung hô một tiếng:

“Giờ lành đã đến, đưa vào động phòng –“

Cái, quái, gì!!!

Mặc Nhiên nháy mắt cứng đờ.

Một búng máu, suýt thì phun ra!

Nói đùa cái gì vậy, nếu hắn dám động phòng với Sở Vãn Ninh, hôn lễ này thật mẹ nhà hắn có thể sẽ thành minh hôn luôn! Dù nói chết dưới hoa mẫu đơn thành quỷ cũng phong lưu, nhưng người đời này hắn muốn… Không đúng, người hai đời hắn muốn, đều là Sư Muội gần bùn mà chẳng hôi tanh mùi bùn, chứ không phải cái người sẽ muốn trói hết kẻ ham muốn y lại, ném vào nước bùn cho hôi tanh, tên ma đầu máu lạnh Sở Vãn Ninh kia!!

Bây giờ đào hôn, còn kịp không?

* * *

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

A, lời thành hôn, vốn là muốn tìm hiểu thêm xem có lời hát tập tục cố định nào không, cuối cùng vẫn chưa có tìm kỹ lắm. Mà lại vì minh hôn không thể hoàn toàn giống với hôn lễ bình thường, cho nên chắc chắc sẽ không giống với lời hát thật, đảng kiểm tra đừng có bắt lỗi nhỏ, ha ha ha.

Mặt khác lời hát này thực ra cố ý thêm chút chi tiết, chờ toàn văn hoàn rồi, nếu em gái nào có lòng, có thể quay lại nhìn coi, sẽ phát hiện lời thành hôn này không phải là hoàn toàn hát bậy, thực ra là có hàm nghĩa.

Lộc cộc chạy, xem xem, sắp động phòng kìa, không livestream đớp cứt nữa.

Beta: Tác giả chương trước bảo chương này không động phòng thì đớp cứt, đ tin được :)


	15. Chương 15: Bản tọa lần đầu tiên biết được phương thức mở ra đêm động phòng này

Đương nhiên đào hôn gì đó chỉ có thể nghĩ thôi, dù sao Sư Muội vẫn ở đây, nói gì thì nói chứ hắn cũng không thể đi trước.

Chỉ là Quỷ Ti Nghi này, mẹ nhà hắn chứ đòi hỏi quá mức rồi đấy?

Sắc mặt Mặc Nhiên nín đến xanh mét, tức sắp vẹo cả mũi. Thầm nghĩ lễ đón dâu vậy thì thôi đi, mẹ nhà hắn làm sao còn muốn lo xem người ta động phòng hay không? Mà nữa! Nằm ngay đơ con mẹ nó rồi! Thi thể cứng hết rồi! Còn động phòng thế nào hả!!!

Về phần sắc mặt Sở Vãn Ninh lúc này ra sao, hắn hoàn toàn không dám coi, không ngừng nhìn thảm chằm chằm giả ngu. Giờ đây, hắn cực kì muốn tóm lấy Quỷ Ti Nghi đang không biết trốn ở đâu mà mừng thầm, gào thét với hắn — Đệt mẹ mi, mi được lắm! Mi làm thử cho ta xem cái!!

Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ vây quanh hai người, xô đẩy bọn họ vào phòng sau.

Nơi đó đặt một cỗ quan tài, quét sơn đỏ rực, kích thước cực lớn, to gấp đôi quan tài bình thường, nhìn qua thế mà giống cỗ quan tài được đào ra kia như đúc.

Sở Vãn Ninh trầm ngâm một lúc, hiểu rồi.

Mặc Nhiên cũng chợt hiểu ý của Quỷ Ti Nghi, lập tức thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Người chết đương nhiên không thể động phòng, cái gọi là động phòng hoa chúc, hẳn là chỉ bị nhốt trong cùng một cỗ quan tài, khiêng đi chôn chung, hoàn thành cái gọi là “Chết cùng huyệt”.

Lúc này Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ cũng cất tiếng giòn giã xác nhận ý nghĩ của bọn họ: “Trước tiên mời nương tử vào động phòng.”

Sở Vãn Ninh phất tay áo dài một cái, mặt lạnh nằm vào trong.

“Lại mời lang quân vào động phòng.”

Mặc Nhiên vịn vào miệng quan tài mà trừng to mắt, thấy Sở Vãn Ninh đã chiếm hơn nửa chỗ. Quan tài này dù rộng nhưng hai người đàn ông trưởng thành cùng nằm bên trong thì vẫn hơi chật, không tránh khỏi đè phải vạt áo ngoài của Sở Vãn Ninh, bị đối phương giận dữ lườm nguýt.

Đôi Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ kia lại đi vòng quanh quan tài hát, còn là bài hát tang âm u, nhưng lại mơ hồ đau khổ kia.

“Nước Bạch Đế, bọt sóng trong; uyên ương quỷ, ngậm hoa nghênh đón.

Chung quan tài, nằm cùng huyệt; nguyện vọng ngày trước, chết lại rõ ràng.

Hoàng Tuyền từ đây đôi bên bạn, cô hồn Bích Lạc mãi không tách rời.”

Hát xong, hai đứa trẻ một trái một phải chậm rãi đẩy nắp quan tài lên, một tiếng ầm vang trầm đục, xung quanh thoáng chốc thành một màn đen kịt.

Sở Vãn Ninh và Mặc Nhiên bị nhốt trong quan tài hợp táng.

Quan tài này dùng gỗ cực dày, nói nhỏ, bên ngoài cũng không nghe thấy được. Sở Vãn Ninh đưa tay thiết lập một lớp kết giới cản âm, bảo đảm âm thanh bên trong sẽ không bị truyền ra bên ngoài, làm xong hết thảy, câu đầu tiên y mở miệng nói là —

“Nằm sang chút, ngươi đè lên cánh tay ta rồi.”

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Cảm thấy hẳn có nhiều lời còn quan trọng hơn “đè lên cánh tay” để nói chứ?

Tuy trong lòng phàn nàn, nhưng Mặc Nhiên vẫn dịch sang bên cạnh.

“Sang một chút nữa, chân ta không duỗi thẳng được.”

Lại dịch.

“Sang tiếp đi! Ngươi đừng có dán vào mặt ta!”

Mặc Nhiên tủi thân: “Sư tôn, cả người con cũng đã dán vào vách quan tài rồi, người còn muốn như thế nào nữa?”

Sở Vãn Ninh cuối cùng hừ một tiếng, không nói nữa.

Mặc Nhiên co ro trong góc chốc lát, đột nhiên cảm thấy quan tài chấn động, người bên ngoài nâng cỗ quan tài hợp táng này lên, bắt đầu loạng choạng đi về một phương hướng nào đó. Mặc Nhiên lắng tai nghe động tĩnh bên ngoài, nghĩ bây giờ Sư Muội bị nhốt cùng Trần Diêu thị trong một cái quan tài hợp táng, không khỏi bực mình, nhưng không có cách nào.

Kết giới của Sở Vãn Ninh rất lợi hại, âm thanh bên trong không truyền ra được, âm thanh bên ngoài lại có thể lọt vào, qua vách quan tài, có thể nghe được tiếng pháo kèn chiêng trống, Mặc Nhiên hỏi: “Đám yêu ma quỷ quái này đúng là rảnh chết mất, bọn chúng định khiêng quan tài đến chỗ nào đây?”

Trong quan tài rất tối, không nhìn thấy mặt đối phương, chỉ có thể nghe được tiếng: “Giống tập tục trấn Thải Điệp, hẳn là khiêng quan tài đến căn miếu cũ ngoài trấn.”

Mặc Nhiên nhẹ gật đầu, tập trung lắng nghe chốc lát, nói: “… Sư tôn, tiếng bước chân bên ngoài dường như càng ngày càng nhiều.”

“Bách quỷ dạ hành _(Trăm quỷ đi đêm)_ , tất cả quan tài hợp táng đều sẽ bị mang đến đó. Nếu ta đoán không sai, khi đến trước căn miếu cũ, Quỷ Ti Nghi kia sẽ hiện nguyên hình. Hấp thụ “công đức” từ mỗi cặp vợ chồng minh hôn.”

Mặc Nhiên hỏi: “Nhiều quan tài như vậy, hơn mấy trăm cỗ, đi trên trấn, người ta không phát hiện sao?”

“Không phát hiện được.” Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Kẻ khiêng quang tài là Kim Đồng quỷ, Ngọc Nữ quỷ. Thân xác ma quỷ, người thường không nhìn thấy.”

Mặc Nhiên lại hỏi: “Sao người hiểu rõ như vậy.”

Sở Vãn Ninh đáp: “Ban nãy trong sương phòng, dùng Thiên Vấn thẩm vấn một đứa Kim Đồng quỷ.”

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

Im lặng hồi lâu, lại hỏi: “Trước đó trên núi kia, Trần công tử nằm trong quan tài đỏ đào được là có chuyện gì? Vì sao Trần gia lại liên tục có người chết?”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “Không biết.”

Mặc Nhiên hơi giật mình: “Kim Đồng quỷ không nói cho người biết sao?”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “Kim Đồng quỷ nói, nó cũng không rõ.”

Mặc Nhiên lại lần nữa: “…”

Yên lặng một hồi, Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Nhưng ta cảm thấy, gia đình kia có gì đó chưa nói cho chúng ta biết.”

“Là sao?”

“Ngươi phải nhớ kỹ, dù thứ được thờ phụng trong miếu cũ này tà khí rất nặng, nhưng nói cho cùng, nó đã đắc đạo thành lốt tiên, cần dựa vào cung phụng của con người mới có thể ngày càng lớn mạnh.”

Mặc Nhiên đời trước cũng không có nghiêm túc nghe lời dạy của Sở Vãn Ninh, dẫn đến sau đó gặp phải một số chuyện, kiểu gì cũng sẽ thiếu kiến thức cần thiết thông thường, đời này vẫn nên khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo thì tốt hơn, thế là hỏi: “Lốt tiên thì sao ạ?”

“… Tháng trước lúc giảng về điểm khác nhau giữa Tiên Quỷ Thần Ma, ngươi đang làm cái gì?”

Mặc Nhiên nghĩ thầm, bản tọa sống lại mà, bản tọa sao mà nhớ được hơn mười năm trước mình đang làm gì trên lớp! Thế nhưng chẳng qua cũng chỉ là móc chân dưới gầm bàn, đọc [Cửu Long Nhất Phượng Tháp Thượng Du] _(Chín rồng một phượng chơi trên giường aka 4p 3×1 đó),_ không thì là đang ngẩn người ngó Sư Muội, hoặc là nhìn chằm chằm cổ Sở Vãn Ninh, âm thầm khoa tay xem làm sao mới có thể chặt đầu tên này đi mà thần không biết quỷ không hay.

Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh lùng nói: “Trở về phạt chép [Ghi chép kiến thức Lục giới] mười lần.”

“… Hu”

Cái giá cho tội trốn học, đau quá.

“Chúng tiên khắp thiên hạ khác với thần, thần làm việc tự do, mà tiên thì chịu trói buộc, nhúng tay vào chuyện thế gian, ắt phải có người muốn.”

Mặc Nhiên run lên: “Cho nên án mạng Trần gia, là có người cầu xin nó, nó mới làm?”

Âm thanh Sở Vãn Ninh trong bóng đêm nghe rất âm u lạnh lẽo.

“Ta cảm thấy, người cầu xin nó, chưa chắc đã là người sống.”

Mặc Nhiên há to miệng, còn chưa kịp hỏi tiếp, Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ khiêng quan tài có lẽ là gặp sườn dốc, quan tài đột nhiên lắc một cái, nghiêng về bên trái.

Đột nhiên lắc lư không báo trước, hơn nữa bên trong quan tài trơn nhẵn, không có chỗ vịn. Mặc Nhiên mất thăng bằng liền lăn qua, cực kỳ mạnh mẽ mà đập mặt vào ngực sư tôn.

“U…”

Che cái mũi bị va đau, Mặc Nhiên lúng ta lúng túng ngẩng đầu, đang muốn xem rõ tình hình thì một làn hương hoa hải đường nhàn nhạt tức khắc bay tới chóp mũi, mùi thơm này thoang thoảng như sương sớm, vẫn còn vương chút hơi lạnh ban đêm, hương thơm thế gian đều khiến người mê li, mùi hương này lại trong trẻo lạnh băng, khiến người tỉnh táo.

Mặc Nhiên đầu tiên là sững sờ, sau đó lập tức cứng ngắc.

Hương hoa hải đường này, hắn không thể nào quen thuộc hơn nữa, là mùi hương trên người Sở Vãn Ninh, mà đối với Mặc Nhiên, luồng hương này luôn luôn quấn quýt với dục vọng.

Trong thoáng chốc một loại ý nghĩ đen tối ăn sâu bén rễ nào đó giống như sét đánh cháy rừng, đùng một tiếng, vọt lên đầu hắn.

* * *

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Trưởng quỹ ngân sách yêu trai già chưa lập gia đình, boss số một Quỷ Ti Nghi nương nương, sắp online rồi.

Ti Nghi nương nương có cách động phòng đặc biệt, nhốt đôi cẩu nam nam này vào quan tài, bịch! Muốn bọn mi nói yêu nhau rồi mới được ra ngoài, không nói không cho ra. Hừ.


	16. Chương 16: Bản tọa sợ ngu người

Việc này thật sự không thể trách Mặc Nhiên cầm thú được, cho dù là ai ở trong không gian bí bách này, bị mắc kẹt cùng với người từng lên giường với mình vô số lần, bất kể trên giường là thật lòng hay giả dối, là xuất phát từ báo thù hay là xuất phát từ tình yêu, ngửi được mùi hương quen thuộc trên người đối phương, dù sao vẫn sẽ nhịn không được mà rạo rực tâm tư một phen.

Huống chi bản thân Mặc Nhiên là thứ vô liêm sỉ.

Sư Muội là ánh trăng sáng của hắn, hắn tuyệt đối không nỡ đụng, không muốn hủy hoại.

Hằn liền tính hủy hoại Sở Vãn Ninh, chỉ khi đối với Sở Vãn Ninh, tất cả sức lực, thú tính, điên cuồng trong xương cốt của hắn, đều có thể không chút kiêng kị nào mà trút ra ngoài.

Nghiền nát người này, xé rách xỏ xuyên dưới thân, ép buộc y làm tất cả những trò mà hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không làm trên người Sư Muội.

Kiếp trước, mỗi lần nhìn thấy dáng vẻ lạnh lùng quật cường, sống chết không chịu thua của Sở Vãn Ninh, hắn liền cảm thấy mình sắp biến thành một con ác thú chỉ biết uống no máu tươi, muốn cắn rách yết hầu của nam nhân này, mài răng hút máu, nhai nát xương thịt.

Hắn không thương tiếc Sở Vãn Ninh, nên hắn có thể hăng hái hủy hoại người ta.

Hủy hoại đến khi cơ thể đã luyện thành thói quen, chỉ cần ngửi được mùi hương trên người Sở Vãn Ninh, bụng đã bốc cháy, trong lòng ngứa ngáy, chỉ muốn trói người này lên giường mà làm.

Trong quan tài tạm thời im ắng, có thể nghe được tiếng tim đập có vẻ nôn nóng của Mặc Nhiên.

Hắn biết mặt Sở Vãn Ninh đang ở rất gần, hắn có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của đối phương, bây giờ nếu mà cắn một cái, Sở Vãn Ninh ắt cũng không tránh được, thế nhưng…

Hay là thôi đi.

Mặc Nhiên lùi dần về sau, kéo xa khoảng cách với Sở Vãn Ninh. Thế này thật sự rất không dễ dàng, bởi vì trong quan tài quả thực chẳng có mấy không gian.

“Xin lỗi sư tôn.” Mặc Nhiên cười ha ha, làm bộ đáng thương: “Không ngờ cỗ quan tài này lại — rung!”

Vừa nói xong, quan tài lại nghiêng một cái. Mặc Nhiên lại lăn lông lốc vào ngực Sở Vãn Ninh.

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

Mặc Nhiên lại lùi, quan tài lại rung, lặp đi lặp lại mấy lần như vậy.

“Con, mẹ nó chứ, không tin là không được.” Mặc Nhiên lại lùi về sau.

Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ có lẽ là đi trên sườn dốc, vách quan tài lại trơn không bám được tay, không lâu sau, Mặc Nhiên lại bất đắc dĩ lăn đến trước mặt Sở Vãn Ninh.

“Sư tôn…” Cắn môi uất ức.

Vốn dáng vẻ của hắn đã là nét đáng yêu của thiếu niên, hắn cố ý giấu đuôi sói của mình mà giả chó con, thực ra vẫn giả rất giống.

Sở Vãn Ninh không lên tiếng.

Mặc Nhiên thực sự không muốn lăn qua lăn lại, thế là dứt khoát không ngọ nguậy nữa: “Con không cố ý mà.”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

Mặc Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói: “Nhưng mà vết thương trên lưng, bị đụng đau quá…”

Trong bóng tối, Sở Vãn Ninh hình như khe khẽ thở dài, chiêng trống bên ngoài hơi có phần ầm ĩ, Mặc Nhiên cũng không chắc là mình có nghe rõ hay không.

Thế nhưng một lát sau, Mặc Nhiên liền ngửi thấy mùi hoa hải đường rõ hơn, tay Sở Vãn Ninh đặt sau lưng hắn, ngăn không cho hắn không bị đụng bất chợt.

Mặc dù không phải ôm, cánh tay Sở Vãn Ninh tránh ra, cố gắng không tiếp xúc cơ thể với Mặc Nhiên, chỉ có vải áo đụng vào Mặc Nhiên, nhưng tư thế này, ít nhiều cũng có phần thân mật.

“Cẩn thận, đừng để bị đụng nữa.” Âm thanh trầm lắng, như sứ ngâm trong nước suối, có vẻ đoan trang cổ kính, nếu như không nghe với lòng căm thù, thì thực rất xuất sắc.

“… Vâng.”

Bỗng không ai nói nữa.

Mặc Nhiên bây giờ vẫn còn vóc dáng thiếu niên đang lớn, không cao như sau khi thành niên, cho nên hắn tựa vào ngực Sở Vãn Ninh, trán cao đúng đến cằm Sở Vãn Ninh.

Cảm giác này rất quen thuộc, lại rất lạ lẫm.

Quen thuộc là người nằm bên mình này.

Mà xa lạ, lại là tư thế như vậy.

Không lâu về trước, chuyện cũ khi xưa, đều là hắn nằm trên điện Vu Sơn Đỉnh Tử Sinh, Đạp Tiên Đế Quân đã thành kẻ cô độc, ôm chặt Sở Vãn Ninh vào lòng trong bóng tối đằng đẵng làm người ta khó thở,

Khi đó hắn đã cao hơn Sở Vãn Ninh, sức lực cũng mạnh hơn sư tôn, cánh tay như kìm sắt tựa lồng giam, khóa lại chút ấm áp còn sót trong ngực, như ôm lấy đốm lửa cuối cùng của trần gian.

Hắn cúi đầu hôn mái tóc dài màu mực của Sở Vãn Ninh, sau đó lại tham lam kề xuống mặt, chôn sâu vào trong cổ đối phương, gặm cắn không thương tiếc.

“Ta hận ngươi, Sở Vãn Ninh. Ta hận ngươi chết đi được.”

Giọng nói có chút khàn khàn.

“Thế nhưng, ta cũng chỉ còn ngươi thôi.”

Một phen va đập mạnh đánh tan hồi ức của Mặc Nhiên, tiếng chiêng trống bỗng ngừng bặt, xung quanh hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng.

“Sư tôn…”

Sở Vãn Ninh vươn tay, chạm lên môi hắn, trầm giọng nói: “Đừng nói chuyện, chúng ta đến nơi rồi.”

Bên ngoài quả nhiên không còn tiếng bước chân sột sà sột soạt nữa, xung quanh hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng.

Đầu ngón tay Sở Vãn Ninh cháy lên một ánh lửa vàng nhạt, vạch vào vách quan tài một cái, vạch ra một khe hở hẹp, vừa đủ cho hai người nhìn ra ngoài qua khe.

Bọn họ quả nhiên đã bị đưa đến ngoại ô trấn Thải Điệp, trước tòa miếu cũ thờ phụng Quỷ Ti Nghi đã đặt quan tài hợp táng dày đặc, hương hoa Bách Điệp ngào ngạt trong không khí cũng càng lúc càng đậm, lọt qua khe hở bay vào trong quan tài.

Mặc Nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy có điểm là lạ: “Sư tôn, người có cảm thấy không, hương thơm nơi này, còn có hương thơm bên trong huyễn cảnh, có hơi khác biệt với mùi hương trong quan tài Trần công tử?”

“… Là sao?”

Mặc Nhiên tương đối nhạy cảm với mùi hương, hắn nói: “Trước đó chúng ta ở núi Bắc, trong giây lát quan tài bị đánh vỡ đã bay ra một mùi hương rất dễ chịu, không có chỗ nào làm con không thoải mái, hẳn là đúng là phấn thơm Bách Điệp. Thế nhưng từ sau khi vào huyễn cảnh, con cứ cảm thấy mùi hương đó mặc dù tương tự, nhưng lại có điểm khác biệt nho nhỏ, chẳng qua nghĩ mãi vẫn không ra đến tột cùng không giống chỗ nào, mà bây giờ… Con nghĩ con biết đại khái rồi.”

Sở Vãn Ninh nghiêng mặt nhìn hắn: “Ngươi không thích mùi này?”

Mặc Nhiên dán sát vào khe hở, vẫn nhìn chằm chằm bên ngoài, sau đó nói: “Vâng. Từ nhỏ con đã không thích ngửi mùi hương hỏa. Mùi hương ở đây và bên trong huyễn cảnh hoàn toàn không phải hương hoa Bách Điệp, mà là mùi đốt cao hương đặc chế dùng để cúng bái Quỷ Ti Nghi. Người nhìn chỗ kia –“

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn sang theo tầm mắt hắn, bên trong lư hương đất sét trước ngôi miếu cũ, quả nhiên châm ba cây hương dựng đứng to bằng cánh tay, đang nhẹ tỏa mùi hương ngọt ngào vào gió.

Người trấn Thải Điệp am hiểu dùng trăm hoa chế tác thành các loại hương liệu, bởi vậy loại hương dùng để cầu thần cúng Phật cũng đều là tự trong trấn làm ra, không mua ở bên ngoài. Bởi vì đều sử dụng các loại hoa trồng ngoài ngoại ô trấn, mùi hương chế ra, người ngoài ngành ngửi kỳ thực cũng không thấy khác biệt là bao.

Sở Vãn Ninh trầm tư nói: “Chẳng lẽ mùi thơm trong quan tài Trần công tử, vốn không liên quan gì đến mùi hương bên trong huyễn cảnh?”

Y còn chưa kịp làm rõ chi tiết mới phát hiện này, trong ngôi miếu cũ bỗng phát ra ánh đỏ chói mắt cắt đứt ý nghĩ của y. Hai người trốn trong quan tài cùng nhau nhìn qua, chỉ thấy trong miếu ánh sáng rực rỡ, tỏa một vùng chói lóa ra xung quanh. Bên thành miếu có một dãy khung sắt, bên trên bày Hồng Liên Đăng dùng để cầu nguyện, những cái Liên Đăng kia vốn đang tắt, giờ lại phát sáng từng chiếc từng chiếc một.

Trẻ trai trẻ gái canh giữ bên những quan tài hợp táng khác nhao nhao quỳ xuống, tụng: “Ti Nghi nương nương hạ phàm, chỉ điểm cho cô hồn dã quỷ chúng ta mãi thoát khỏi khổ cực, gặp được người lương thiện, nằm chung quan tài, làm bạn nơi suối vàng.”

Giữa một loạt lời tụng vang dội, toàn thân Quỷ Ti Nghi trong miếu kia tỏa ra ánh tiên màu vàng kim, sau đó nàng ta buông mí mắt, chậm rãi cong khóe miệng, nhẹ nhàng nhảy xuống đài cung phụng.

Động tác rất là đẹp đẽ, dáng vẻ hết sức tao nhã.

Đáng tiếc là thân thể làm bằng bùn đất, quá nặng, cô nương nhà người ta, phịch một tiếng, mạnh mẽ nện một cái hố to lên mặt đất.

Mặc Nhiên: “Ha.”

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

Quỷ Ti Nghi có vẻ cũng hơi bất mãn với nguồn gốc của mình, nàng ta nhìn chằm chằm cái hố to trên mặt đất trong chốc lát, mới khoan thai bước ra khỏi hố, còn sửa sang trang phục một chút.

Nàng ta trông có vẻ là một nữ tử trang điểm lòe loẹt, mặc trang phục xanh lẫn đỏ, rất có không khí đám hỉ. Trong đêm tối, nàng ta xoay cổ, đi tới trước quan tài hợp táng trăm người, trong gió đêm tràn ngập mùi hôi thối của đám xác. Tâm trạng nàng ta có vẻ tốt, chậm rãi dang hai cánh tay, cười hai tiếng khanh khách.

“Các ngươi tin thờ ta, cung phụng ta thì có thể gặp được nhân duyên mỹ mãn, hoàn thành chung thân đại sự chưa xong khi còn sống.” Tiếng nói non nớt nhẹ tản trong màn đêm, lũ ma quỷ kia nhao nhao kích động ngẩng đầu.

“Ti Nghi Nương Nương phù hộ —“

“Xin Ti Nghi Nương Nương ban hôn –“

Hết lời khẩn cầu này tới lời khẩn cầu khác, Quỷ Ti Nghi có vẻ vô cùng hưởng thụ, chậm rãi đi qua từng hàng quan tài hợp táng, móng tay dài sơn đỏ cào vách quan tài, phát ra âm thanh ken két chói tai.

Mặc Nhiên hiếu kì: “Sư tôn, con nhớ người từng nói, yêu quái tiên quỷ, thần ma người đều thuộc lục giới, nhưng tiên nhân này không ở trên chín tầng trời cao, trái lại còn làm bạn với ma quỷ dưới mặt đất?”

“Bởi vì nó cai quản minh hôn, chủ yếu ăn đồ cung phụng của ma quỷ.” Sở Vãn Ninh nói, “Ma quỷ có thể làm cho công lực của nàng ta tăng cao, bằng không thì trong trăm năm ngắn ngủi cũng sẽ không thể tu được thành lốt tiên. Có lợi ích như vậy, nàng ta đương nhiên bằng lòng làm bạn với “bạn bè” dưới âm tào địa phủ.”

Quỷ Ti Nghi đi một vòng quanh đám quan tài, lại quay về chỗ ban đầu, tiếng nói trống rỗng non nớt lại vang lên: “Mở một quan tài, thưởng một nhân duyên. Bắt đầu từ bên trái.”

Theo mệnh lệnh của nó, quan tài thứ nhất bên trái từ từ mở ra, Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ ở bên cạnh cung nghênh, hai thi thể xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo bò ra từ bên trong, cát phục diễm lệ đỏ như lửa càng làm nổi bật vẻ tái nhợt, không có sức ống của mặt người chết.

Đôi phu thê minh hôn kia từ từ đi tới trước mặt Quỷ Ti Nghi, quỳ xuống.

Quỷ Ti Nghi đặt tay giữa bọn họ, nói: “Ta nhân danh Ti Nghi, ban thưởng người đã chết, từ đây làm vợ chồng, nam nữ cùng sướng vui.”

Mặc Nhiên trợn trắng mắt thầm nói: “Không biết làm thơ thì đừng có làm. Hay cho một lời thề cưới, sao mà nghe dâm đãng thế.”

Sở Vãn Ninh lạnh lùng nói: “Lòng dạ ngươi bẩn thỉu.”

Mặc Nhiên ngậm miệng.

Nhưng không lâu sau, Quỷ Ti Nghi liền dốc sức chứng minh rằng không phải Mặc Nhiên bẩn thỉu, mà là thứ thần tiên quản lí minh hôn này mới bẩn thỉu.

Chỉ thấy đôi thi thể được ban hôn giống như ăn phải xuân dược, rõ ràng đã là hai người chết, chợt bắt đầu xé rách quần áo đối phương, cuồng nhiệt ôm hôn lẫn nhau, thế mà cứ không biết xấu hổ quấn quýt trước mặt mọi người.

Sở Vãn Ninh: “…”

Mặc Nhiên: “…”

“Ta nhân danh Ti Nghi, ban ngươi vui gia đình. Âm dương được kết hợp, sinh tử nào há chi!”

Tiếng kêu của Quỷ Ti Nghi ngày càng sắc bén, càng lúc càng cao vút lên.

Động tác của hai thi thể kia liền càng lúc càng mạnh bạo, trong đó thi thể nam kia cởi y phục xong, thế mà khí thế hừng hực, sinh lực dồi dào, không khác gì người sống.

Mặc Nhiên đã sợ ngu người: “… Cái này… Mẹ nhà hắn… Cũng được hả???”

* * *

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Cám ơn lựu đạn của Tiểu thiên sứ muốn uống thích phun trà, phát cho mỗi bạn đọc truyện một viên thuốc hồi xuân hiệu Ti Nghi Nương Nương, vừa đọc vừa nhai mà giải sầu, moa ha ha ha.


	17. �Chương 17: Sư tôn của bản tọa bị thương rồi, bản tọa rất —

Quỷ Ti Nghi này chủ trì cái gì vậy, nên đi bán xuân dược thì hơn, xuân dược nhà người ta cùng lắm là khiến người sống ốm yếu uể oải tạm thời thể hiện sức đực, mụ thần tiên này thì hay thật, bàn tay nho nhỏ huơ huơ cái, người chết cũng cứng được luôn. Đúng là diệu thủ hồi “xuân” mà! _(diệu thủ hồi xuân: ý chỉ thần y chữa được bách bệnh, nhưng “hồi xuân” ở đây ý Mặc Nhiên là tăng cường sinh lí)_

Hắn đang say sưa thưởng thức, bỗng nhiên Sở Vãn Ninh đưa tay, bịt kín lỗ tai Mặc Nhiên.

Mặc Nhiên: “Ơ?”

Vẻ mặt Sở Vãn Ninh cực lạnh: “Phép thuật hoang dâm như thế, chớ có xem.”

“Vậy cũng phải che mắt chứ, người che lỗ tai con làm gì.”

Sở Vãn Ninh mặt không cảm xúc: “Chớ nhìn chớ nghe, tự ngươi nhắm mắt đi.”

Mặc Nhiên: “Ha. Sư tôn người đúng là…” Cũng không xem lại cái bộ dáng mặt đỏ tới mang tai của mình đi, phải nhắm mắt cũng là chính ngươi nhắm ấy.

Mặc Nhiên không khỏi thấy vui vui, Sở Vãn Ninh làm bằng băng tuyết này, ngay cả xuân cung đồ cũng chưa từng xem, lúc này trông thấy cá nước thân mật ngay gần trong gang tấc, có lẽ phải nghẹn họng đến chết luôn.

Đôi vợ chồng người chết kia tằng tịu với nhau, dần dần hai người đều có sức sống, vốn yết hầu chết cứng không lên nổi tiếng, thế mà cũng phát ra âm thanh thở dốc ồ ừm.

Sở Vãn Ninh hiển nhiên là mắc ói rồi, quay phắt mặt đi, không muốn xem nữa.

Mặc Nhiên thấy mà vui sướng, nổi hứng trêu chọc, cười xấu xa đẩy cằm y.

Sở Vãn Ninh như thể bị chọc một cái, nhanh chóng giật lùi về sau: “Ngươi làm gì đấy?”

“Đâu có làm gì đâu.” Mặc Nhiên ngọt xớt, có chút ý đùa nghịch giễu cợt, trêu ghẹo mà nhìn y từ trên xuống dưới.

Người lớn từng này, xem cái thứ kia mà còn đỏ mặt…

A không đúng, phải nói là xanh đỏ lẫn lộn. Thật buồn cười.

“Sư tôn người không phải từng nói với chúng con, trước khi ra tay nhất định phải hiểu rõ năng lực của đối phương mà? Năng lực của Quỷ Ti Nghi này, người tốt xấu gì cũng nên xem cho rõ chứ.”

“Có gì mà xem, không xem.”

Mặc Nhiên thở dài: “Sao mà da mặt mỏng vậy.”

“Vậy thì con đành xem thôi.” Mặc Nhiên nói, thành thực không khách khí mà nằm sấp ở bên kia, lại nhìn ra bên ngoài, vừa nhìn vừa kêu lên các loại câu cảm thán “A”, “Oa”, “Lợi hại”, “Ôi”. Khiến cho Sở Vãn Ninh vô cùng điên tiết, nhấn sắp thủng cả vách quan tài. Y thấp giọng gào lên: “Ngươi xem thì xem đi, nói cái gì đấy!”

Mặc Nhiên vô tội nói: “Con tưởng là người muốn nghe.”

Sở Vãn Ninh cuối cùng cũng không nhịn nổi, bóp chặt cổ Mặc Nhiên, nghiến răng nghiến lợi: “Ngươi mà rên tiếng nữa, ta ném ngươi ra ngoài cho xác sống ăn ngay bây giờ!”

Trêu đủ rồi. Sở Vãn Ninh này, không thể bắt nạt y quá đáng, quá cái là được Thiên Vấn chăm sóc một trận luôn, thế là Mặc Nhiên tém lại, ngoan ngoãn nằm sấp bên kia, nhìn chằm chằm bên ngoài, cũng không lên tiếng nữa.

Theo sự sảng khoái cực hạn của đôi vợ chồng quỷ kia, xác nam gầm nhẹ một tiếng, nằm trên thân thể co quắt run rẩy của xác nữ, trên thân hai người bỗng tỏa ra một luồng khói xanh, Quỷ Ti Nghi hé miệng, tham lam hít luồng khói xanh nọ, tận đến khi nuốt sợi cuối cùng vào bụng mới no nê lau miệng, đáy mắt lóe sáng.

Xem ra đó là “công đức” mà cặp vợ chồng minh hôn biếu nó, giúp cho tu vi nó tăng lên.

“Ha ha, ha ha ha –” Quỷ Ti Nghi nếm ngọt xong rồi, mặt mày càng tỏa sáng, lúc mở miệng lần nữa, tiếng nói vừa rồi còn mờ ảo hư vô lại trở nên rõ ràng. Nó hô to, gào thét, tiếng nói bén nhọn như thể sấp đâm thủng màn đêm dài đằng đẵng này, “Lên! Lên! Những kẻ nam nữ si tình các ngươi! Ta ban thưởng các ngươi ân huệ thân mật! Các ngươi cho ta nhận lòng tin thờ! Lên! Lên! Lên hết đi!”

Trong lòng Mặc Nhiên lộp bộp một tiếng: Xong rồi…

Nó muốn làm gì đây?!

Mấy trăm cỗ quan tài xung quanh đồng thời rung động, chứng thực ý nghĩ của Mặc Nhiên. Quỷ Ti Nghi này là muốn triệu hoán toàn bộ thi thể trong quan tài cùng giao hợp, hấp thu “công đức” một lần luôn đó!

Bất chấp trò đùa ban nãy, Mặc Nhiên kéo Sở Vãn Ninh: “Sư tôn!!!”

“Lại làm sao nữa!”

“Nhanh! Ra thôi! Sư Muội vẫn đang bị kẹt chung một chỗ với nàng dâu Trần gia kìa!” Mặc Nhiên sắp phát điên rồi: “Chúng ta mau đi cứu huynh ấy đi!”

Sở Vãn Ninh nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài, cũng không ngờ khẩu vị của Quỷ Ti Nghi nọ quá đà như vậy, không phải từng đôi từng đôi lên, thế mà muốn một ngụm nuốt trọn luôn!

Quan tài bên cạnh rung chấn càng lúc càng kịch liệt, có lẽ là tất cả những cặp phu thê minh hôn đều đã bắt đầu chịu tác động, vận động trong quan tài. Ý nghĩ này làm Sở Vãn Ninh nghẹn họng một chút, sắc mặt càng thêm khó coi. Nhưng lúc này, Quỷ Ti Nghi đang đứng cười dài tại chỗ bỗng cảm nhận được gì đó, đột nhiên nghiêng đầu qua, đôi mắt đen sì không hề có tiêu điểm trực tiếp bỏ qua những cỗ quan tài khác, rơi lên trên cỗ quan tài hợp táng của Mặc Nhiên và Sở Vãn Ninh.

Mặc dù trí khôn của nó rất thấp, nhưng vẫn cảm giác được, trong cỗ quan tài kia, không có hơi thở tình sắc mà nó quen thuộc.

Không có tin thờ.

Không có…

Người sống!!!

Đột nhiên cong người, một tiếng thét chói tai vút lên, áo Quỷ Ti Nghi tung bay, đôi móng vuốt đỏ như máu chọc vào thân quan tài, cứ thế đâm xuyên qua gỗ hòm dày đặc, cắm thẳng vào trong quan tài.

Nó tập kích quá đột ngột, Mặc Nhiên không kịp lùi ra sau phản kháng, huống chi không gian trong quan tài cực nhỏ, căn bản không lui nổi, mắt thấy đầu sắp bị Cửu Âm Bạch Cốt Trảo này đâm thành năm lỗ thủng, thân mình chợt bủn rủn — Sở Vãn Ninh đã tay mắt nhanh nhẹn bảo vệ hắn trong ngực, mình thì cản phía trước, năm móng tay nhọn hoắt của Quỷ Ti Nghi đột nhiên đâm phập vào bả vai Sở Vãn Ninh!

Sâu đến tận xương!

“…”

Sở Vãn Ninh rên một tiếng đau đớn, nhưng vẫn miễn cưỡng chịu đựng, không kêu thành tiếng. Cánh tay không bị thương vẫn đốt chú cách âm, đặt lên môi Mặc Nhiên, ngăn chặn âm thanh Mặc Nhiên vốn sắp phát ra.

Móng vuốt của Quỷ Ti Nghi bên trong máu thịt Sở Vãn Ninh cào một phen độc ác.

Nó óc bùn, phán đoán người chết người sống chỉ có thể dựa vào âm thanh. Dưới tình huống như vậy, Sở Vãn Ninh thế mà thật sự không kêu tiếng nào, huyết tương ào ạt chảy ra dọc theo vai y. Mặc Nhiên bị y đè trong ngực, không nhìn thấy thương thế của y ra sao, nhưng có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng Sở Vãn Ninh đang hơi run rẩy…

Người sống… hay là người chết? Người sống không thể nào đến mức này mà vẫn không kêu lên. Quỷ Ti Nghi tạm thời vẫn chưa chắc, móng nhọn ở bên trong máu thịt bả vai của Sở Vãn Ninh, hung hăng cào xé, đào khoét.

Sở Vãn Ninh đau đến run rẩy, co quắp, mồ hôi lạnh ướt đẫm quần áo.

Nhưng y vẫn cắn chặt môi, che chở cho đồ đệ trong ngực, giống như thật sự thành cái xác, thành người chết, dựa vào mép quan tài, như sắt đúc cứng ở vách quan tài.

Quỷ Ti Nghi có vẻ cuối cùng cũng xác nhận được bên trong không thể là người sống, nó đột nhiên rút tay ra, máu tương bắn tung tóe, thậm chí có thể nghe được tiếng ngón tay ma sát dính chặt với xương thịt, khiến lông tơ người ta dựng đứng.

Thân thể căng cứng của Sở Vãn Ninh dường như bỗng nhiên mất sạch sức lực, y buông Mặc Nhiên ra, thấp giọng thở phì phò.

Bên trong quan tài len lỏi mùi máu tươi nồng nặc.

Mặc Nhiên ngẩng đầu, nương theo ánh sáng nhàn nhạt lọt qua lỗ thủng, có thể nhìn thấy hàng mi cụp xuống của Sở Vãn Ninh, còn có ánh mắt ướt át, nhưng quật cường tĩnh lặng dưới lông mi.

Cặp mắt phương hơi nhọn kia, mơ màng mà đau đớn, nhưng còn hơn thế nữa là vẻ tàn nhẫn và ngoan cường, một màng hơi nước dày đặc…

Mặc Nhiên muốn nói chuyện, Sở Vãn Ninh lắc đầu, không xóa chú cách âm đặt trên môi hắn. Một lát sau, lấy hơi, đầu ngón tay run rẩy, viết lên mu bàn tay Mặc Nhiên.

Kết giới đã tổn hại, không thể nói chuyện.

Quỷ Ti Nghi bên ngoài ngoẹo đầu, có vẻ không rõ vì sao bên trong rõ ràng không phải người sống, nhưng không nghe theo chỉ thị của nó, cũng không cảm giác được bất kì niềm tin thờ cung phụng nào.

Sở Vãn Ninh ngửa đầu, từ bên trong khe hở nhìn nó một chút, cánh tay không bị thương lóe lên ánh kim, một đoạn dây liễu phát ánh lửa theo gọi mà ra.

Y cầm Thiên Vấn, nheo mắt lại.

Sau một khắc, phá quan tài mà ra!!!

Thân quan tài nổ tung, Sở Vãn Ninh phi thân lên như chớp giật. Thiên Vấn đã chuẩn còn nhanh, đột nhiên ghìm chặt cổ Quỷ Ti Nghi, Quỷ Ti Nghi phát ra một tiếng rít gào chói tai —

“Mày là ai! Sao dám làm thế này!”

Sở Vãn Ninh chỉ trả lời một chữ: “Cút!”

Cát phục đỏ thẫm phần phật tung bay, như vây như sóng, y ngầm chịu đã lâu chỉ vì một chiêu tất trúng, lúc này một tay ra sức, Thiên Vấn xoắn lại! Cắt phăng cổ con Quỷ Ti Nghi kia!

Một luồng sương đỏ pha lẫn mùi hương kì dị phả ra từ trong cái cổ đứt. Sở Vãn Ninh cấp tốc lùi lại, tránh làn sương, lạnh lùng nói: “Mặc Nhiên! Thiên Sát Trảm!”

Mặc Nhiên đã đợi từ lâu, nghe được lệnh, túm lấy hộp ám kiếm trong tay áo, truyền linh lực vào, đập tới cơ thể đang mò tìm đầu lâu của mình kia.

Thân thể đất sét vỡ nát, lộ ra bản thể hơi mờ len lỏi ánh đỏ. Sở Vãn Ninh lại giơ Thiên vấn, siết linh thể lốt tiên của Quỷ Ti Nghi kia. Bên trong xác tiên không đầu kia phát ra tiếng gào thét: “Phàm nhân sao dám! Phàm nhân sao dám! –!! Giết chúng nó! Giết chúng nó –!!”

Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ vốn không có ngũ quan bỗng nhiên sáng lên một đôi mắt đỏ ngầu, mấy trăm tiếng thét rin rít chói tai vang lên, nhào tới Mặc Nhiên và Sở Vãn Ninh.

Quan tài trên mặt đất cũng dồn dập vỡ tan, xác chết nằm bên trong nhổm dậy, cũng vọt tới chỗ hai người như thủy triều.

Ánh mắt Mặc Nhiên hối hả xuyên qua đám xác chết, tìm bóng dáng Sư Muội. Sở Vãn Ninh nghiêm nghị nói: “Ngươi nhìn đắm đuối thứ xác sống kia làm gì! Còn không đẩy lùi bọn chúng đi!”

Hai người bọn họ cùng Quỷ Ti Nghi lúc này đã bay lên trên một cỗ quan tài mà đánh nhau, những xác chết cử động chậm chạp vây quanh họ, Mặc Nhiên giơ tay đốt bùa đuổi ma, bắn ra tứ phía, nổ tung. Nhưng quá nhiều ma quỷ, một nhóm lui xuống rồi lại một đợt khác nhanh chóng xông lên.

Mặc Nhiên quả thực sắp điên rồi: “Trấn Thải Điệp này sao chết nhiều người thế? Đến cùng có bao nhiêu cặp vợ chồng minh hôn đấy?”

Sở Vãn Ninh cả giận nói: “Ngươi xem tu vi của Quỷ Ti Nghi này đi, đương nhiên là có nhiều thanh niên nam nữ chết yểu rồi! Tám chín phần mười nó còn mê hoặc những người chưa kết hôn đi tự sát! Đánh bên này!”

Mặc Nhiên lại vung một tờ bùa đuổi ma theo hướng Sở Vãn Ninh ra hiệu, nổ tung một vùng xương trắng thịt hư.

“Quỷ Ti Nghi này sao đánh không chết thế?”

“Vũ khí thông thường không làm nó bị thương được.”

“Thiên Vấn kia đâu?”

Sở Vãn Ninh giận dữ: “Ngươi không thấy Thiên Vấn đang trói nó sao! Quỷ Ti Nghi này hành động cực nhanh, nếu ta buông nó ra, chưa đợi thêm một roi, chỉ sợ nó đã trốn rồi!”

Những thi thể này càng lúc càng chồng chất, Mặc Nhiên vừa xua đuổi, vừa phải chú ý nhìn xem trong đám người có Sư Muội hay không, tránh ngộ thương. Một con Kim Đồng nhào tới hung hăng cắn một miếng vào chân hắn, hắn âm thầm mắng, một tờ bùa đuổi ma trực tiếp vẩy vào mặt Kim Đồng, lại đạp nó vào trong đám thi thể, nổ tung vang dội.

Sở Vãn Ninh nói: “Có nhìn thấy Sư Muội và Trần Phu nhân không?”

Khi Mặc Nhiên đang điên cuồng tìm kiếm, chợt thấy xa xa có hai bóng dáng lảo đảo, mừng rỡ nói: “Thấy rồi!”

“Cút đi, kéo hai người họ ra! Cách nơi này xa một chút!”

“Vâng!” Mặc Nhiên đáp, lập tức khẽ giật mình, “Người muốn làm gì?”

Sở Vãn Ninh cả giận nói: “Một cánh tay kia của ta không nhấc lên nổi, không triệu hồi được vũ khí khác, chỉ có thể dựa vào Thiên Vấn. Đợi lát nữa buông Quỷ Ti Nghi này ra thì phải phá hủy cả vùng này ngay, ngươi không muốn chết thì mau cút đi!”

* * *

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Hôm nay hơi bận, không có kịch nhỏ cũng không có card, lóc cóc chạy đi.


End file.
